Five Nights of Truth or Dare at Freddy's
by Kecleon352
Summary: The animatronics are locked into a game of truth or dare, and their fate will be determined by you! Submit your truths and dares via PM, and let the hilarity begin!
1. Chapter 1

**===Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; 5 A.M.===**

**POWER LEVEL: 5%**

**4%**

**3%**

**2%**

**1%**

*power goes out* *Freddy's face glows in the left doorway, creepy music playing meanwhile* *music and glowing stops* *soft footsteps heard creeping closer*

Freddy: *screeches loudly*

Ignorant Nightguard: *doesn't notice, instead looking at tablet* "Stupid birds. I'll show you who's angry."

Freddy: *screeches loudly again*

Ignorant Nightguard: *ignores Freddy again*

Freddy: ...*clears throat* "Um, hello? I'm trying to jumpscare you here."

*nightguard looks up, revealing him to be a small, green lizard creature* "Oh, hi Freddy! I was waiting for one of you guys to show up!"

Freddy: "You...were? Wait, who are you anyway? Where's Mike?"

Lizard: "Eh, I gave Mike the night off. As to who I am, I was planning on telling everyone once someone tried to attack me. I even left the doors open all night, waiting for you guys."

Freddy: "Wait, you left the doors open all night and I'm the first animatronic that's been here?!"

Lizard: "Yeah. I'm honestly a little disappointed in you guys."

Bonnie: *pops out of left doorway* "Hey Freddy, what's up? And who's that?"

Freddy: "I think the more important question to ask is, where have you been all night?! This guy said he left the doors open all night and I was the first one here."

Bonnie: "Really? Oh, geez, I'm sorry Freddy. I've been looking for Chica all night. She wasn't where she was supposed to be when midnight came around, you know, on the stage."

Freddy: "Um, just out of curiosity, couldn't you have killed the nightguard, and _then_ looked for Chica?"

Bonnie: "Um, well I-"

Lizard: "Fellas, fellas. Calm yourselves. I'm sure that after you hear what I have to tell you, this will just seem like a petty squabble. *mumbles* It already kind of is..."

*Bonnie and Freddy look at the lizard curiously*

*the little lizard walks past Freddy and out the left doorway past Bonnie* "Just meet me in the Party Room. I'll be on the stage. Oh, and the name's Kec, by the way." *the lizard disappears down the hallway*

Bonnie: *looks at Freddy* "So, what do we do?"

Freddy: "I guess we play along and hear him out. It won't strike us worse for wear, I suppose." *walks past Bonnie and out into the hall leading to the party room*

Chica: *pops out of right doorway* "Hi!"

Bonnie: "Chica! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?"

Chica: "In the kitchen."

Bonnie: "Why would you be in the kitchen?"

Chica: *holds up a large, flat, square box, with a single word on it* "Pizza."

* * *

*the three animatronics gathered around the stage, with Kec on the stage* *a loud screech eminated from the direction of the office* *everyone turned to the source of the sound*

Foxy: *walks out of the right hallway* "Hey guys, so I ran down to get the nightguard since he wasn't checking the Pirate Cove cam. Weird thing is that there's no nightguard, so I was wondering if you-" *just notices the scene around the stage* "Um..what's going on here? And who's that?"

Kec: *smiles* "Ah, Foxy, I was wondering when you were gonna show up. Come on over and join the party!"

*Foxy hesitantly joins the others*

Foxy: *whispers to Freddy* "So, who is this guy, really? And why hasn't he been stuffed into a suit yet?"

Freddy: *whispers back* "I don't know who he is, but he told us that he can't be stuffed into a suit. I'd believe it, seeing how small he is. And just plain killing him would be mean."

*Foxy tries to ask how stuffing someone into a suit that would essentially crush them to death isn't considered mean, when Kec called for the animatronic's attention*

Kec: "Alright, it seems that everyone's here, and my brother should be on his way in a minute, so we'll be getting underway in just a minute or so."

Foxy: "Wait, brother?"

*a sudden garbled scream rattled through the restaurant*

Kec: "...Wow, what was that?!"

Bonnie: "Huh, sounds like Golden Freddy found something."

Freddy: *grumbles* "Of course, he did..."

*Golden Freddy walks out the left hallway, carrying something in his arms*

GF: "Hey, does anyone know what this thing is? Hm?" *notices Kec and gestures to him* "This guy looks like him, but he's purple."

All: "P-Purple?!"

Bonnie: "Keep him away, Freddy. I'm scared of purple!"

Freddy: *looks questioningly at Bonnie* "Um, aren't you purple?"

Kec: "Leon! There you are! Thanks for finding him, Goldie! Could you bring him up here please?"

*Golden Freddy brings the purple lizard up to the stage and sets him down, the other animatronics backing off anxiously*

Kec: "Hey, Leon, you okay? You look a little pale."

Leon: *turns to the green lizard* "Kec? Is that you?"

Kec: "Yup!"

Leon: "Oh, well then," *jumps on his feet in one fluid motion* " **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** "

*the two lizards chase each other around the stage, leaving the animatronics confused*

Bonnie: "Should we...intervene?"

GF: "No, this is a spat against two brothers. Just let them settle it on their own, it helps them bond."

Foxy: "Aye, but it looks like they're more likely to tear each other apart rather than do any real bonding."

Kec: "Ow, Leon, let go of my tail! Hey, don't pull my crest off! I need that!"

Freddy: "Hm, I hate to admit it, but I think Foxy might be right. Bonnie, you get the purple one, I'll get the green one."

Bonnie: *eyes widen* "Uh-uh. No way am I touching that thing! You grab the purple one!"

Freddy: *groans* "Fine, but let's just do it before they kill each other."

Foxy: "I see no problem with that."

*Freddy glares at Foxy, but he and Bonnie walk up on the stage and pull the lizards apart and held them until they calmed down*

Leon: *pants* "Kec, from now on, can you tell me when we're going somewhere where there are scary robots running around trying to kill us, tell me first, please?"

Kec: "Okay, fine. Geez, you're acting as crazy as when I invited Slenderman to dinner that one night."

Leon: "Who invites the face of Creepypasta to dinner?!"

Kec: "Um, technically, he doesn't have a face. And besides, he didn't really kill anyone. Well, except for Becky. And Torrence. And I still don't know where Madeline went to..."

Foxy: "Argh, can we just get on with it? You two are driving me nuts!"

Chica: "Nuts? Why do you want nuts, Foxy? Aren't foxes carnivores?"

Bonnie: *looks at Chica, concerned* "Um, that's not the kind of nuts he's talking about, Chica."

Kec: "Eh, you're probably right, Foxy. I think it's about time that I explain what we're doing here."

Everyone else: *thinking* _Finally..._

Kec: "So, first, let me introduce the both of us officially. My name's Kec, and that's Leon. And we're the Kecleon Twins!"

Leon: "I never agreed to that name."

Kec: "Well, I'm sorry, but the Kecleon Brothers was already taken. So, if you have some other great idea of a that I haven't thought of yet, please let me hear it!"

Freddy: "A bit touchy, aren't we?"

Leon: *sighs* "Okay, fine, I'm sorry. Can we please continue with...whatever we're doing?"

Kec: "Oh, sure! So, anyway, the reason we're here is very simple. We're going to play a game with all of you guys!"

Chica: "Ooh, you mean like that game which we play with the night guard every night?"

Kec: "Mm, possibly. Because what we're going to play is a little game of-" *inhales deeply* "TRUTH! OR! DARE!"

Foxy: "Are you kidding me right now? That's what this is all about? A game little girls play at sleepovers?"

Kec: "Basically, but with a twist. I'm going to take submissions of truth and dares from other people, and you're going to have to do it, no exceptions."

Bonnie: "And what if we don't want to?"

Kec: "Good question! I'm so glad you asked that. Let me demonstrate." *pulls out tablet and starts tapping on it*

Bonnie: *gets shocked by lots of electricity* "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh, my gosh, this hurts! Make it stop!"

Kec: *snickers* "Gladly." *taps tablet and the electricity ceases* "I've hardwired an electronic shocker into each of you. I even managed to do it to Goldie, though I won't tell you how."

*the animatronics gather around the twitching Bonnie*

Freddy: *thinking* _Wow, this is just...cruel._

Chica: *thinking* _I wonder why Bonnie's sleeping with his eyes open like that._

GF: *thinking* _I thought I was a phantom! Did he access some form of the supernatural to accomplish that? Hm, I think I'll need to be careful when I'm with him._

Foxy: "So, it's either play your stupid game, or get shocked by your stupid shocker?"

Kec: "Yep, that's about right! Any questions?"

Leon: "Yeah. Doesn't this seem a bit twisted? And do I have to play this truth or dare game, too?"

Kec: "Oh, no. I couldn't wire something into your brain without your knowledge, now could I? Besides, this is meant to only be about the animatronics. And it's not like I'm hurting anyone. They're robots, after all."

Bonnie: *groans, then sits up* "I got hurt. A lot."

Leon: "Then, what am I doing here?"

Kec: "For greater audience appeal."

Leon: "...What audience?"

Kec: "Okay, now it's time to address everyone out there who's reading this. I have a couple of rules about the truths and dares. First, and most importantly, no sending in review truths and dares. I'll only accept truths and dares via PM. Please, save the review section for reviews. Second, no M-rated stuff. So, no heavy gore or sex or language or anything else in that category. Third, I'm not accepting OC animatronics or people to this story to be dared. It's all canon here. And finally, just have fun with your dares, and I'll have fun making the animatronics do them."

Freddy: "Well, that seems reasonable, even though I have no idea what he's talking about."

Foxy: "Sounds to me like the only ones he's being fair to are these other people."

Kec: "Well, I suppose that does it for this time, we'll come back here as soon as I get some dares, so please send them in! So, until next time, stay tuned!"

Foxy: "Ugh, finally. Those guys were driving me bananas."

Chica: "Bananas? First it was nuts, now it's bananas? What are you trying to do, make banana-nut bread?"

*Foxy begins to twitch violently*

Bonnie: "Foxy, calm down. You're gonna pop a gasket!"

**POP**

GF: "Too late..."

* * *

Hey there, everyone! So, yeah, I'm going to repeat what I said earlier. Don't submit any OC animatronics for me to use, because this is canon only, dudes! (However, some certain darers could possibly make an appearance, depending on how good their dares are and how they're submitted.) I wanna keep this at a T rating, so nothing too adult, like sex, excess gore, intense language, etc. And, most importantly, **ONLY SUBMIT THROUGH PM!** Leave the review section for the reviews, because I'll delete anything that isn't a review there. (Sorry, guests, but there's no exception for you. If you want to submit truths and dares, you'll have to make an account.) Anyways, send in those dares, and I'll wring the most humor I can out of them, and leave a review, too. It only helps! I'll try to update this when I can, but don't expect updates too often, because of my spotty internet. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Kec: "Well, hello again! I told you guys it might be a while before I updated again. But, I'm back, and I have a brand new chapter!

Leon: "Really? I thought you were in some kind of depression since you hadn't received a single truth or dare for that last chapter.

Kec: "...Did you have to bring that up?"

Leon: "Yes."

Kec: *sighs* "Regardless, let's get this new chapter underway! Oh, and I'm going to try to write this in a standard story fashion this time, thanks to a helpful suggestion by catspats31."

Leon: "Really? Then, why are you writing like you were before?"

Kec: "Because this is the author's note, and I can do whatever I want here!"

Leon: "..."

Kec: "So, without further ado, let's get this filler underway!"

* * *

At 11:55 the next night, Mike Schmidt drove up to the front of the restaurant. As he turned the car off and got out of the car, he looked at the dark building inside. "Well, I guess my little vacation is over," he muttered to himself, "I bet that other guy who took over my job last night is way to mortified to ever come here again." He chuckled to himself and walked into the building.

Mike made his way through the Party Room on his way to the Office, when he found what looked like a little plush animal in one of the seats. It appeared to be a purple lizard like creature, and it seemed to be in a position as if it was asleep. In fact, Mike could swear that he could see it's chest rising and falling slowly with it's long, slow breaths. Mike shook his head and kept walking. "These animatronics are making me see things. I wonder if it's something like that Golden Freddy I see sometimes."

Finally, Mike reached his Office, but what he saw in his chair utterly surprised him. It was another lizard, this time a green one, and it was messing around with his video tablet. "Hey!" he yelled at the lizard, almost dumbfounded as to what he should demand, until he settled on, "What are you doing to my tablet?!"

The lizard set the tablet down and looked at him, almost innocently. "I was bored, so I was playing Fruit Ninja."

If Mike was shocked at seeing the lizard with his tablet, hearing it speak coherently like that took it to a whole new level. "Wh-What are you?"

The lizard jumped off the chair and brushed himself off. "Forgive me. I guess we never really met each other. My name's Kec the Kecleon, and I was the guy who took over for you last night."

"W-W-Wait! You were the guy who took over for me last night?" Mike asked, gaping at the little lizard.

"Oh, yeah, it was a breeze, especially since not one of them even tried at me until five in the morning."

"Really? Even my first night was-"

"Yeah, yeah, much harder than what I'm implying, but it's true." Kec interrupted. "Anyway, it's almost midnight, so the fun's about to start. See ya at six, Mike!"

Kec slipped by Mike's feet and walked out into the hall going toward the Party Room. Mike watched as he disappeared down the hall before finally exclaiming, "What the heck just happened?!"

* * *

Leon was fast asleep on the chair in the Party Room, when he felt something give him a little nudge on his arm. He shifted slightly and drifted back into sleep. Suddenly, he was violently shoved off of the chair and he landed face first onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know my own strength," a voice said over Leon, sounding certainly female. Still, Leon was extremely upset due to his rude awakening, and flipped over to yell at whoever pushed him, when he found himself staring into the big, blue eyes of Chica.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Leon screamed loudly, which made the other animatronics on the stage jump, and even had Foxy poking his head out from behind the curtain of Pirate's Cove to find out what was wrong.

Chica, who was hovering right over Leon, was not even slightly phased by Leon's scream and kept talking as before. "The nice little green lizard wanted you on the stage with him. He said he was going to start now."

Leon looked at her blearily and nodded. As soon as the chicken animatronic walked away, he stretched his arms over his head, cricked his neck, and jumped off of the chair to go to the stage. Freddy was idling next to the stage, while Bonnie was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where's Bonnie?" Leon asked Freddy as soon as he reached the stage.

Freddy shrugged. "I think he was going to the Back Room to stare into the camera. He loves to freak the night guard out that way."

"Yeah, I can understand why..." Leon said quietly. He edged around Freddy as he jumped onto the stage.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking." Freddy said suddenly, surprising Leon enough to almost make him slip off the stage. "Amongst other things, your brother doesn't want us 'killing or seriously maiming the cast member,' whatever that means."

Leon nodded and walked over to the middle of the stage. "So, where's Kec?"

Freddy opened his mouth to answer, but was silenced by an unearthly screaming. The next thing the both of them saw was Foxy jumping out of Pirate's Cove and dashing towards the stage, with Chica right on his tail.

"Chica, I didn't steal your pizza! Calm down!" Foxy yelled behind him as he scrambled onto the stage and quickly slid behind one of the curtains.

"PIZZA THIEF!" Chica screamed in retaliation, her eyes black signifying her anger at Foxy. In one leap, Chica jumped over the ledge of the stage and tackled Foxy's feet, sending them both sprawling on the ground.

Bonnie, after hearing the commotion the two animatronics were causing, came out of the Back Room to find out what was happening. After seeing Chica laying on top of Foxy, he cried out, "Foxy, what did you do to Chica?"

"Ow, I didn't do anything to the lass!" Foxy explained in between hits, "She keeps saying that I stole her pizza, (Ouch, knock it off, Chica!) but I wasn't anywhere near the kitchen when it went missing!"

Chica was still attacking him regardless. "I'LL PULL OUT YOUR CIRCUITS, YOU PIZZA PIRATE!"

Leon and Freddy stood on the side and watched as Chica and Foxy tusseled with each other and Bonnie trying to find some way to get between them. "Should we go stop them from tearing each other apart?" Leon asked Freddy uncertainly, as confused about today's situation as he was with yesterday's.

"I'm tempted to just sit back and watch Foxy get what he deserves." Golden Freddy said, appearing directly behind the brown bear and the purple lizard. Needless to say, they both jumped at the sound of their golden intruder's voice and turned to face him.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that!" Freddy commented, as he was much more used to GF doing this kind of thing than Leon.

GF shrugged back. "It's my thing, like how you like to wait until it gets dark before you attack the night guard."

"I'm just trying to give the others a chance before I go out on later nights. And as for the waiting in the dark thing, I only do it because if that happens, then that means the night guard is an idiot and he let the power go out."

"Unless it turns to 6 A.M., of course..." GF sneered at Freddy, which is actually quite fascinating to see since he's a mechanical animal.

"Guys," Bonnie interrupted their little face-off, "aren't you going to help me with these guys?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about those two." Freddy commented quietly.

"Me, too." GF agreed at an equal volume.

Suddenly, everyone heard a low smacking sound, and they all turned to see Kec standing in the doorway of the Kitchen, taking another bite of the slice of pizza he had in his hand. As soon as he realized everyone was watching him, the smacking noises in his mouth slowed down until his mouth stopped moving. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and spoke, "Don't mind me. I've been enjoying the show."

Chica leaped up from on top of Foxy and pointed at Kec. "You! You're the pizza thief!"

Kec looked at her, confused. "Huh? What are you talking about? You asked me to warm your pizza in the oven for a bit. You even said I could have a bit of it for helping out."

Chica looked blankly at him for a minute, before she turned her head down in shame. "Oh, right..." She turned to Foxy. "I'm sorry for calling you a pizza thief and threatening to hit you with your own hook."

"Threaten!?" Foxy exclaimed, "You _did_ hit me with my own hook!"

Chica looked surprised at this, but then she realized that she was indeed holding his hook in he hand. Embarrassed, she threw it down on the stage in front of Foxy. "I'm so sorry!"

Foxy sighed. "Well, just promise me that the next time your pizza goes missing, just ask someone before you go bonkers."

"Okay, thanks for being so understanding!" Chica said to Foxy happily.

"AHEM!" Everyone backed up, suddenly finding that Kec had moved up into the middle of everyone. "I'm glad that you guys aren't trying to kill each other, really I am! But, I think it's about time to play our little session of Truth or Dare now."

"Wait, seriously?! We're still having to do that?!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Yes, we are. Quiet now, little fox. I'm speaking." Kec walked over and patted Foxy on the head, then quickly jumped out of the way just as he swiped at him with his hook.

"Now, then, I have some unfortunate news for everyone. It appears that no one even tried to submit a truth or dare during the last chapter." Kec suddenly appeared crestfallen when he announced the news.

Bonnie leaned over to Foxy. "Lucky us. I know how sadistic some people can be, and I really didn't want to be shocked again."

"Eh." Foxy shrugged. "I bet twenty bucks that he's just a crazy lunatic with a death wish by hanging out with us."

Bonnie chuckled. "You're on."

Kec looked over at them. "Oi! Quiet on the set! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! So, in hopes of spurring some responses, I'm going to give each of you some truths!"

"Wait? You can do that?" Freddy asked.

"Of course I can! I'm the host!" Kec was beaming with pride at the word, 'host.' Everyone else, including Leon, simply sweatdropped at this.

"Now, I'll just go in the proper order. First up, Freddy Fazbear. What kind of music do you like?"

"Um, well, I suppose I like a lot of music. Except for heavy metal. Too grunty for me."

"Eh, take it from me," GF interrupted, "Freddy doesn't have real good taste in music."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Freddy demanded.

"I'm just saying, when it comes to music, you're kind of one-toned."

"What? That's not true! Right, guys?" There was an awkward silence between the animatronics as they looked at each other with concern. "Shut up!" Freddy finally shouted.

"We never said anything." Foxy pointed out.

Kec clapped his hands (paws?) together. "Alright. So, next up is Bonnie. Why do you get out first when the night starts?"

Bonnie straightened up. "Well, I like to think of myself as a go-getter when it comes to going after the night guard. Maybe, you could even call me a go-get _him_. Right?" He looked around for approval from his fellow animatronics, but when he saw none, he frowned and backed off.

"...Okay?" Kec looked at Bonnie, concerned. "Anyway, Chica. How do you feel being the only girl on the Fazbear Gang?"

"Wait, I am?" Chica asked, appearing as though she just realized the fact.

Bonnie looked over at her. "Um, yeah, Chica. Haven't you noticed?"

"No. Why would I?" Everyone there did a mental facepalm.

"Well, Chica?" Kec inquired.

"Well, I guess I'm fine with it. I mean, it's actually kind of cool that I'm the only girl. Makes me unique."

"There's also the fact that you're a walking, talking animatronic duck." Foxy stated.

"She's a chicken, Foxy!" Bonnie corrected the fox.

"Eh, whatever. Fact is, in my perspective, he's already unique enough without bringing her gender into it." Foxy shrugged and looked off into the distance.

"Aw, Foxy, I didn't know you felt that way about me! Thank you!" Chica walked over and pecked a kiss on his cheek, causing both Foxy and Bonnie to jump in shock.

"Hm, did not expect that, though I think some of those 'Chicxy' people are happy now." Kec commented from the side.

"'Chicxy?'" Freddy asked.

"Now then, next is Foxy." Kec looked over at the animatronic fox, who was still standing there, shell-shocked. "Um, Foxy?"

Foxy suddenly snapped out of it. "Huh? What is it?"

"Your question. Why do you hang out in Pirate's Cove? Do you like secluded spaces?" Kec asked.

"Um, well," Foxy took a quick look at Chica, obviously slightly embarrassed about before, before directing his attention back to the lizard. "It's not that I don't like secluded spaces. It's just the way the restaurant was set up. If my memory serves me right, there was another animatronic who was like me and was placed apart from the others. Though, I can't remember a name..."

GF coughed, and whispered under his breath, "Mangle."

Foxy looked at the golden bear. "Say that again?"

"Thanks for a great answer, Foxy!" Kec suddenly interrupted Foxy's little interrogation. "Now, it's Golden Freddy's turn! Why did you bite that kid back in '83 or '87 or whenever you did it?"

"Hm, interesting question." GF contemplated it for a minute before giving his answer. "Really, I would say that that wasn't my fault."

"Oh?" Kec perked up. "But, you did bite the kid, didn't you?"

"Well, yes." GF admitted, "but I was on automatic mode. I couldn't control my actions at that point. So, when those little brutes stuffed that poor kid into my mouth, I couldn't stop myself." He stopped, and stared off into the distance. "I'm sorry, but I need to leave." And just like that, he disappeared before everyone's eyes.

"Oh, wow. I never realized." Freddy said, softly. "I should talk to him later."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to bring the mood down like that. Maybe that's all I should do for now." Kec looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling slightly guilty for what he just put Golden Freddy through.

Leon put his paw on Kec's shoulder. "Maybe we should just call it a day. What do you say, bro?"

The green lizard turned to his brother. "Yeah, maybe you're- Hold on! Where'd you get that pizza?!"

Leon looked at the sliced delicacy in his right paw. "What? This? Chica showed it to me."

Kec suddenly became furious. "THAT'S MINE!" He suddenly leaped at his brother and they were rolling on the ground, struggling for the pizza.

"Huh. That's funny. Who would get so worked up over a slice of pizza?" Chica wondered.

Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy facepalmed.

* * *

Kec: "Whew! That was a long one. And just think of how long it'll get when someone finally submits a dare!"

Leon: "Which they might not..."

Kec: "Ah, what do you know? Anyway, that's it for this chapter. To be honest, I don't think I'll be able to make this story survive much longer unless someone submits a truth or dare. Please, my story depends on it! I just need at least one. Wouldn't you like to have an impact on this story? Anyway, stay tuned to find out whether or not the animatronics will finally have something to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kec: "And we're back!"

Leon: "Well, it's about time. I mean, I'm not really eager to do this, but you got all of those dares for this months ago."

Kec: "Hey, it's not my fault the president wanted my help with a secret mission for seven months that I'll discuss no further details about."

Leon: "Really, because I thought you were just being lazy about writing for all this time, and you just finally got the inspiration to write again."

Kec: *smiles sheepishly* "Oh...yeah... Ahem, anyways, it's time to start the next chapter!"

* * *

Mike nervously looked up and down from his tablet, his anxiety growing with every second. All of the animatronics were out, with Foxy staring out from behind his curtain, Freddy standing in the right hallway, Bonnie standing in the Supply Closet, and Chica banging around in the Kitchen.

Suddenly, he heard Freddy laugh, and he closed the right door, knowing that Freddy would be standing right outside. Sure enough, when Mike returned to the tablet and checked the camera, he saw Freddy staring into the camera with his glowing white eyes. Mike set the tablet down and sighed in exasperation, rubbing his eyes. He checked the time and found that it was only 2 A.M., and he was already down to 70% power. "They're really getting on me tonight," Mike commented softly. Suddenly, he heard the soft sound of footsteps, and Mike walked over to the left door.

He hit the light button and saw Bonnie staring right him with his evil eyes. Immediately, Mike slammed on the door button and the steel door slammed down to the ground. Surprisingly, the next sound Mike heard was a loud scream, and he saw out the window that Bonnie began running away, actually appearing to limp away. Mike reluctantly opened the door, and he returned to the tablet, where, after checking Foxy quickly, switched channels and saw Bonnie sitting in a chair, holding his right foot.

Chica then rushed up to Bonnie, and queried, "What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

Bonnie, wincing in pain, looked up to Chica and said, "I was stupid. I stood too close to the door, and when the night guard closed the door, it slammed on my foot."

Chica placed her hands on her hips. "This is why I just stand by the window looking in. Let me see it."

Bonnie, unsure of how to respond to this suddenly adult statement, simply removed his hand and held his foot out to Chica. It seemed that a lot of the fur had been scraped off of his appendage, leaving only the exposed endoskeleton for her to see. Chica kneeled and carefully picked up his foot and took a look at it. "You're lucky," she explained, "it's not as bad as it looks. I think you managed to pull it out fast enough that there's no real damage to the actual endoskeleton. Most of your damage is simply cosmetic."

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-When did you suddenly become a mechanics expert?"

Chica shrugged. "I kind of watch the mechanic when he checks up on us. I know we're supposed to be off then, but I thought it was interesting."

"So you cook awesome pizzas and you can fix animatronics? That's so cool, Chica!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly.

Chica shyly looked downward, inwardly blushing. "It's nothing, really. I just like helping out."

Suddenly, the power shut down around the entire restaurant. Bonnie and Chica looked at each other in the near pitch darkness, knowing that the power shouldn't have gone out just yet. While they heard Freddy begin his chime, they saw Foxy walking out of Pirate's Cove, walking right towards them. "Hey, you guys know what's up with the power? 'Tis isn't even 3 A.M. yet yet."

Chica shrugged, and Bonnie added, "We've been here the entire time."

Foxy suddenly looked surprised. "What? You two were here together? Alone?"

"Yep! Bonnie hurt his foot, and I was making it better!" Chica said, oblivious to the implications Foxy made.

Bonnie, however, wasn't so ignorant to Foxy's meaning. "U-Um, yeah Foxy. Just that. We weren't doing anything...else, you know..."

Foxy scoffed, "Fine, fine." He turned back to the hallway, where Freddy's chime just finished and all was quiet. "Well, I'm gonna go see the night guard get wasted. Have fun, lovebirds!" Before either of them could respond, Foxy turned around and charged down the hallway.

Chica looked at Bonnie confusedly. "Bonnie, what did he mean by that?"

"Mean by what?" Bonnie asked Chica.

"By calling us 'lovebirds.' It doesn't make sense, right?"

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-What?! You m-mean that?"

"Of course!" Chica said, bluntly.

"Oh..." Bonnie looked to the ground, suddenly depressed.

"What's the matter, Bonnie? Why are you so sad?" Chica asked, concerned.

Bonnie took in a deep breath. "Chica, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah? What?"

Bonnie started, "Chica, I-" But, suddenly, he was cut off by a loud, high-pitched scream. Freddy's scream as he moved in for the kill.

And then, a new sound broke through the restaurant, a door slamming open from the front of the pizzeria. After that, they heard a voice yelling, "Hey, everyone! It's me, Kec! I've finally come back! And, boy, do I have good news! So, meet me by the stage, okay guys?"

Naturally, groans came from the East Hall, with a couple of highly offensive sailor words from Foxy, and both the fox and bear animatronics filed out of the hallway and moved towards the stage. In contrast, Chica's eyes brightened as she said excitedly, "Yay, the funny lizard is back! Let's go, Bonnie!"

Bonnie stammered as Chica walked away from him, and finally he sighed and admitted defeat. "Might as well..." he said to himself as he got up on his feet, his right foot feeling better already, and went to join the others.

* * *

The four animatronics gathered around the stage, the entire building still dark due the power still being off. Bonnie felt something smack into his right leg, and he yelped in pain and jumped away from the spot, causing everyone to turn and look to see what was the matter. Suddenly, the lights blared back to life, and the animatronics saw Kec lying on the ground, half-unconscious and a bump forming on his head.

Leon popped his head out of the door which led to the Back Room. "Alright, I found the generator. It was eerie trying to find it in the dark, and I could swear I could hear-" He stopped as he saw the scenario that was playing out. "Whoa, what happened here?!"

"Your brother knocked himself out while the lights were out." Golden Freddy said right next to Leon. The purple Pokemon screamed and jerked back. "Do you have to just suddenly show up like that?"

GF merely chuckled. "You should've seen what I did back in the 80s. I used to manifest myself as a giant-"

"Not important!" Foxy interrupted GF, making the golden bear glare at him with his empty eyes. "What I wanna know is, what happened to the power? I know Mike had more energy than that, and I was just about to rush the door when the power shut off."

Leon shrugged. "I wish I knew. All that I know is that someone blacked out the restaurant by messing with the fuse box and whoever did that stole all of the batteries from everything around here, from the clocks to the flashlights.

 _Messing with the lights and stealing batteries?_ GF thought to himself, _That almost sounds like-_

Kec chose that moment to abruptly sit up, causing GF to lose his train of thought. "What happened?! Who am I?! Where's my pizza?!" he asked loudly in rapid succession.

In an equally rapid pace, Leon responded, "You knocked yourself out. You're Kec the Kecleon. And your pizza's right here." He held out a slice to Kec and the green Pokémon cheered and dug in.

Chica looked worriedly at Kec. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get a first aid kit for you?"

Kec smiled, finishing off his pizza faster than anyone would've believed. "You're such a sweetheart, Chica. No, I'm fine for now, thank you." He cleared his throat and straightened up. "Well, guys, sorry for the long wait, but, it's finally happened!"

"What?" Freddy asked.

Kec's grin grew wide. "I've finally gotten some dares for you all to do!"

The animatonics looked amongst each other with astonishment. "Are you kidding me? Someone's actually listening to this bloody lizard?!" Foxy exclaimed, shocked.

However, Bonnie, in contrast, was joyous. "Ha! I knew it! Pay up, Foxy!"

Foxy groaned. "Stupid bets." Foxy then forked over 20 bucks to the excited bunny.

"Yay!" cheered Bonnie, "I'm gonna buy that laser pointer from the Prize Corner I always wanted!" Bonnie then hurried off to a distant corner of the restaurant.

"Wait, they still have a Prize Corner here?!" Leon exclaimed, "I thought it got scrapped when the Freddy Fazbear's closed the last time."

"Well, that's true, they don't have one like they did back in the day," GF explained to Leon, "but the concept is still there. This _is_ a pizzeria, after all." _And thankfully, no Marionette either,_ he added quietly.

Meanwhile, Foxy moped about his loss, and Chica walked over and patted him on his shoulder. "It's okay, Foxy. But, you should know that you always bet on the underdog, if at all."

Foxy gave Chica a very deadpanned look. "Thanks for the suggestion," he said sarcastically.

Unfortunately for Foxy, Chica doesn't really understand sarcasm. "No problem!" she replied happily, "I'm glad to help!"

Foxy simply sighed, dropping his head between his knees.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone had calmed down. Freddy and Chica were sitting in chairs patiently waiting for the Kecleon Twins to finish preparing. Foxy was sitting, too, but he was just moping. Bonnie was having lots of fun with his new laser pointer, and GF had disappeared who knows where. Suddenly, the lights flashed on and Kec was standing in the spotlight onstage. "Thank you for your patience guys! Now, let's begin our next session of Truth or Dare!"

"These first suggestions were thoughtfully contributed by **DJ Kamza**. First one goes to Chica. 'Why in almost every camera, is your mouth always wide open? And what do you really do in the kitchen?'"

Chica thought for a moment, the she replied, "Well, the second question is easy. I make pizza in the kitchen for the night guard."

"Is that before or after you stuffed him in the suit?" Foxy asked.

Chica giggled. "After, silly. I always give them pizza after playing with us."

Freddy crossed his arms. "So that explains the rotten pizza smell that they always give off after a few days."

Chica brought her arm up and rested her beak on her fist. "As for that first one, it's because of the red dot."

"The red dot?" Kec asked curiously.

"Yeah, like that one." Chica pointed up and everyone turned to see the red light on the security camera was lighted, meaning that camera was currently active. Chica just stared at it, her mouth hanging open, until the light went out, which caused Chica to regain her composure.

"...Well, I guess that answers that question. It's literally Mike's fault. Next is for Bonnie. Um, Bonnie?" He was trying to get the attention of the animatronic rabbit, who was busy playing with Chica using his laser pointer, and Freddy coughed next to Bonnie, which made him stop and realize that he was next. He apologized quietly to Kec, and the lizard Pokemon continued, "Very well, this one's for Bonnie. 'Bonnabunch, you look cool without your face. I know its a sensitive memory and time but just so ya know.'"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Um, thanks? Honestly, I don't remember much from back then, I don't think anyone here does, but I do sorta remember not having a face. And one of my arms, if I remember right."

GF nodded. "Yeah, that's about right. Honestly, amongst the rest of the Withered animatronics, I think you were the scariest."

"Hey!" Freddy yelled. "What about me?'

But GF just waved him off. "You were mostly intact back then. In fact, you were probably the least scariest one out of everyone. Even Foxy was scarier than you."

"Yeah!" Foxy said in agreement, then his face suddenly looked perplexed. "Wait a minute..."

"I think that's a cute nickname, anyway, Bonnabunch." Chica said as she sidled up next to him.

"Oh, r-really?" Bonnie asked nervously, thanking the stars that he was a robot and, henceforth, can't blush.

Kec clapped his hands together. "Alright, next up is Freddy! 'I know you like the darkness, but why the heck do you hide in the women's bathroom?!'"

Freddy's eyes suddenly widened. "Whoa, wait! I don't do that!"

GF chortled. "Yeah, you do. Everyone knows that. Even Mike knows it."

"It's true!" Mike yelled from the Office.

"P-Prove it!" Freddy challenged his golden compatriot.

"Oh, I can do that!" Kec suddenly exclaimed. He then tapped on his tablet a couple of times and flipped it around to show them what was on the screen. It was a clip from the security feed, showing Freddy sneaking into the girls' bathroom. Everyone turned at looked at him, who was sweating bullets, which is pretty amazing considering he's a robot.

"Um, I can explain?" Freddy said, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's no explanation that you have that we want to hear, pervert." Foxy tells the bear.

Freddy's eyes widened even larger than last time. "I'm not a pervert!" he almost yelled.

Kec just shrugged. "Don't blame me, dude. Blame the guy who told me to ask you that, pervert." This time, it looked like Freddy was about to jump at Kec, but Bonnie stopped him by locking his arms behind him. Bonnie and Freddy struggled with each other for a bit, meanwhile Kec continued, "The next one goes to Foxy. 'What do you do if someone stole your hook? Or your eyepatch?'"

Foxy looked confused. "Wait, does he mean what _do_ I do if they're stolen, or what _would_ I do if they're stolen?"

"I'm pretty sure he meant _would_." Leon answered the animatronic fox.

Foxy nodded at the purple lizard. "Well, it's impossible for someone to steal my eyepatch here." He proved himself by flipping his eyepatch up and tugging on it lightly. As it didn't give, he flipped it back down. "But, my hook can be removed, as Chica so lovingly proved last time."

Chica looked downtrodden. "I said I was sorry..."

Foxy sighed and scratched behind his ear. "I know, Chica. I've forgiven you already. Anyway, if I woke up one day and found it gone, I'd probably go on a rampage, I think. It's my best hook."

"A whole rampage over a hook?" Leon asked. "Isn't that a bit silly?"

"Eh, Foxy gets possessive, sometimes." GF explained to the Kecleon Twins. "His hook is like one of his prized possessions, and he would kill over it. You should've seen the night guard who worked here December of '96. He was pretty cocky."

"Yeah, I'd believe that," said Kec, who actually edged a little away from Foxy. "Anyway, the next one is for you, Goldie. '*Pats his shoulder* I'm so sorry you had to go through that experience, but what would you do if you saw those brats again?'"

GF sighed. "Look, I'm not vengeful. Besides, that was a long time ago, and I probably wouldn't even recognize them. Even if I did, I wouldn't attack them or anything."

"Wait," Kec had his hand held up, his brows furrowed as he was in deep thought, "but you attack the night guard sometimes, don't you?"

"Heh." GF showed a mild amount of amusement from that, "To tell the truth, I haven't really killed anyone. Unlike everyone else, I don't have an endoskeleton, so I don't have the strength to kill them. The most I've done is lead to their deaths, much like a certain other animatronic I will not name that was around in the old restaurant."

"I see. That's actually pretty interesting." Kec admitted to the golden bear.

"Eh, it just proves that he's not all that useful when it comes down to it." Freddy said, which surprised everyone by his suddenness. While everybody's attention was elsewhere, Bonnie finally managed to get Freddy to calm down, and they had returned quietly a couple of minutes ago.

"Need I mention the women's bathroom again, Freddy?" GF calmly said to Freddy.

Freddy looked elsewhere, but he grumbled lowly, "No..."

"Okay, then." GF turned back to Kec. "So, what's next?"

Kec smiled eerily. "Now, it's time for the dares."

Foxy groaned. "Great."

"Hey, it's not that bad," the lizard reassured Foxy, "Especially for you, since you're up first. Leon?"

His brother nodded. "Right." Leon ran to the Back Room, and he came back out dragging a large box.

"Um, what's that?" Bonnie asked, a little worried.

"Is it that banana-nut bread Foxy wanted before?" Chica proposed.

"Um, no it isn't, Chica." Kec replied, thinking _And why is she remembering that now?_

Shaking his head, he walked up to the box and opened it up, revealing a bunch of water guns of various sizes and types from tiny water pistols to huge blasters. "This is a temporary delivery of water guns from DJ. They're all yours for the rest of the chapter, Foxy."

"Seriously?!" Foxy walked over and examined the contents of the box, picking up one of the larger guns in his hands. He looked over to Kec with shining approval. "Thanks a lot. I think I'll have a _blast_ with these!"

"Um, Freddy?" Bonnie whispered, "Do we short out if we get wet?"

"We're sturdy enough to resist a spilled cup of soda, but I can't say the same for a fully loaded water gun." He gave a sideways glance at Foxy, who beamed a wicked smile towards them. "I think we should try and avoid him, if possible."

"Okay, while Foxy figures out what to do with those, I'll have the next dare going," Kec confirmed with the others. "This is for Bonnie.'Play the DooM soundtrack E3M8 'Facing the Spider''

Kec paused for a minute and looked at the dare again. "'Facing the Spider?' What the heck is that?!" The animatronics gave Kec a confused looked, which obviously meant they didn't know.

Leon shot forward and checked out the dare. "Um, I think I might know this."

Kec looked at his brother with shock. "You do?"

Leon thought for a moment, then nodded. "Just give me a second." He pulled out his smartphone (don't ask me where he had it), and poked and flicked on it for a few minutes. Finally, he shouted, "Aha! Got it!"

Kec was surprised. "How do you have that on your person like that?"

Leon shrugged. "I'm a huge fan of FPS games, and Doom was one of the greatest ever! I've already played the new one to death."

Bonnie uneasily walked over to Leon, still slightly afraid of him due to his purple complexion. "Um, y-you don't mind if I t-take a listen, do you?"

Leon, who was just worried about hanging around a killer animatronic animal, slowly nodded and reluctantly handed over his phone and a pair of earbuds. Bonnie plugged the earbuds into his ears and listened to the song on the phone for about a minute and a half. When the song ended, he handed the phone back to Leon. "I think I can handle that, though it might come out bad anyway."

"Oh, come on, Bonnie. You can do it. And if you don't, well..." He gestured with his tablet and Bonnie got the gist. Bonnie walked onstage and picked up his guitar.

While he started tuning it, Foxy nudged Freddy with his elbow. "I'll bet you twenty bucks that Bonnie will screw up," the animatronic fox whispered.

Freddy frowned at Foxy. "That's just mean, Foxy. And you really want to make a bet like that, even after last time?" Foxy shrugged. "Fine, then. I'll take you on."

Chica shushed the both of them. "Can you please keep it down? Bonnie's starting."

The four animatronics sat down in front of the stage, and when Kec and Leon joined them, all eyes were looking at Bonnie. He gulped. "Well, here goes..."

* * *

The time had just turned to 3 A.M. when Bonnie finished. Everyone sat there for a moment, and then Chica started applauding, which was mirrored by the rest of the audience.

"That was great, Bonnie!" said Chica.

"I honestly did not think you could pull it off!" Kec complemented, smiling, "Well done!"

"It was like listening to the soundtrack!" exclaimed Leon.

"Well, it seemed good, Bonnie. I'm just not into that kind of music, so sorry." explained Freddy.

GF rolled his eyes. "Of course, _you_ would say that. I think Bonnie did great!"

Even Mike shouted his approval from the Office. "You should do that instead of trying to kill me every night, because that was awesome!"

The only one who wasn't cheering was Foxy, who was mumbling to himself, "Out another twenty. At this rate, I'll be broke in no time flat."

Kec overheard Foxy and placed his paw on his shoulder. "Well, you know, you should never bet against-"

"'-the underdog?' Yeah, I've heard that already." Foxy interrupted.

Kec looked at Foxy curiously. "I was about to say to not bet against the purple, animatronic bunny, but 'underdog' works, too."

Bonnie looked around at his friends and couldn't help blushing. (Well, on the inside.) "Thanks guys. I really felt good about that one, too." He looked over to Kec. "So, what's next?"

Kec looked over at Bonnie, surprised. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I was about to just stop and call it quits." After a low groan from a couple of the animatronics, Kec continued, "Right, this next one's for Freddy." His eyes brightened. "Ooh! That's awesome!"

Freddy suddenly started to get worried. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Kec smiled at the bear. "DJ says he wants you to become Swag-Freddy."

"W-Wait, what does that mean?" Freddy asked, backing off a bit.

"Quite simply, Mr. Fazbear, it means this." Kec tapped on the tablet a couple of times, and Freddy powered down unexpectedly.

Everyone, who was rightly concerned, rushed over to him, asking if he was okay. Suddenly, he powered back on again, but something was different. "Yo," he said smoothly, lowering his sunglasses to get a good look at them.

"Wait, where'd you get sunglasses, Freddy?!" Bonnie asked.

"Dude, don't call me that. That name's for squares." Freddy lifted one leg and put it on a nearby chair, making him look effortlessly cool. "The name's S-Fred. Nice to meet ya."

The others, naturally, became confused and rushed to him. Foxy turned to Kec and held up his hook threateningly. "Okay, what did you do to him?"

Kec casually brought his hands up in surrender. "Geez, calm down. I just set him to 'Swag' mode."

Foxy brought his hook down, his ears flattened in confusion. "'Swag' mode? What the heck does that means."

Kec rolled his eyes, smiling. "Well, when I installed that chip, I made sure to add a couple of extra...features. The swagness was just one of them."

S-Fred sidled up to Kec. "Yo, I can totally dig that! So, what's next, little man?"

Kec smiled approvingly. "I should turn on your swag more often! Right, the next one is for...oh, me and Leon!"

Leon's eyes widened. "Now, hold on! You said that I was not gonna be dared. Whatever it is, I don't want any part in it!"

Kec looked at the tablet. "The dare for us is to receive lots of snacks."

Leon stayed quiet for a minute, before saying, "...Okay, I'll make an exception just this once."

Foxy scoffed, before quietly commenting, "Pushover..."

Leon, who overheard Foxy's comment, turned to his twin andedreached over and tapped on Kec's tablet. Suddenly, Foxy screamed in pain and fell over after being shocked. After about a minute of twitching, he quietly said, "Ow."

"Yup, I figured as much." Kec went back to read the dares. "The next one is for Chica. 'Imagine for a little if you were a guy.'"

"Okay," Chica agreed happily. Everyone watched Chica to see what she'd do, but she wasn't doing anything.

"Um, Chica, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked after several more minutes of silence.

"Imagining that I'm a guy. It seems fun!" Chica smiled cheerfully, while everyone else sweatdropped.

"So, what would you do? That's what we want to know," GF finally stated. Chica just shrugged.

"I guess Chica would just be Chica, no matter what gender," Kec admitted. He turned back to the tablet. "Okay, the last one from DJ goes to Goldie." He sidled up next to the golden bear and whispered, "'Try appearing behind someone and being quiet until that person knows you are there. And do silly stuff when they're not looking.'"

His completely black eyes shone at that moment. "Oh, I have the perfect victim. Um, do you mind?" He gestured to his brother, who had materialized a skateboard from somewhere and was doing some serious backflips and grinds on the tables.

Kec smiled in understanding, "But, of course." He gave his tablet a couple of taps, and Freddy suddenly switched modes while doing a gnarly flip, causing him to crash and burn, literally. GF and Kec looked at each other. "Oops," they both said at the same time.

* * *

After Chica fixed Freddy up, (Bonnie was right about Freddy being impressed with her technical skills,) the animatronic bear glared at Kec. "Look, I'm not going to attack you, since you can strike me down at any time, but that still doesn't give you the right to- What are you smiling at?"

Unbeknownst to him, GF had appeared behind Freddy, making funny faces and mocking him. When Freddy turned to investigate, GF disappeared. Freddy then returned his attention back to Kec. "Hey, I don't know what you're laughing at, but stop it! I'm being serious. You can't just hijack someone without their consent." By now, GF had returned behind him and was imitating him in a humorous manner. Everyone was beginning to laugh at this, even Leon, who was doing his best to keep calm.

Freddy was now getting furious. "Hey, stop laughing! This isn't funny! What the heck are you laughing at?!" Freddy turned around and suddenly had a giant image of GF seared into his eyeballs with a corrupted scream to accompany it. Freddy stumbled back and fell over as everyone else was howling with laughter.

"Wow! Nice one, Goldie!" Foxy complemented, still rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Yeah, that was _golden_ , am I right?" Bonnie offered. Everyone looked at him queerly and he fell back.

Kec patted GF on the knee, since he obviously couldn't reach his shoulder. "That really was great, dude!"

Freddy got up and rubbed his eyes. Grumbling, he said, "At least it's over now."

"Huh?" Kec suddenly looked confused. "I'm sorry, what gave you that impression?"

"You said the last dare you had went to Goldie, right?"

Kec shook his head. "You got it wrong. I said it was the last one _from DJ._ I still have a couple more that other people sent."

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy groaned simultaneously. "It never ends." Foxy complained.

"No complaining!" Kec ordered. "Now, this next one is from **Shark Lord**."

"Cool name." Foxy commented.

"Indeed." Kec agreed. "So, basically, all he wants you to do is to watch a video called 'Freddy's Spaghettaria.' So, I'll just jump on the internet and bring it up for you all to watch."

"Wait, I know that one." Leon mentioned. "You're not going to show that to everyone, are you? That one is just so idiotic."

Kec shrugged. "Hey, he requested it. The very least we can do is watch it!" Kec then flipped open the kickstand on the back of his tablet and set it on the closest table. Everyone then grabbed a seat as Kec hit play on the video.

* * *

The video ended and everyone was speechless. Freddy was the first one to recover from his shock and commented on the video, saying, "That was...interesting."

"Embarrassing, more like." Foxy interjected. "Everyone was just dumb. End of story."

"I don't know, I kind of liked it!" Chica said cheerily. "I like pizza, and it was funny to watch me like that."

"I enjoyed it, too," Bonnie admitted, "Though, I don't know who this Justin Bieber guy is, or why I keep asking for him."

Leon looked over at Bonnie. "I have some of the Bieb's music on here as well, if you wanna hear it later."

Bonnie smiled at Leon, his initial nervousness around him finally beginning to wane. "Sure, I'd love to!"

"I like how I was the only one who wasn't destroyed!" GF told the others, "Plus, I gave Mario spaghetti. That was nice, too!"

Kec elbowed his brother and gestured to the tablet. "You know, I knew that Slowpoke from that one scene in the video."

Leon's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kec sighed. "Yeah, he was a cool guy, though a bit slow, true to his name. Too bad he got run over by some psycho driving a go-kart while he was trick-or-treating."

Leon's expression deadpanned, but he decided not to tell Kec what he was thinking. Suddenly, the green Kecleon leaped up, grabbed his tablet, and rushed back to the stage. Once everyone came back over there, he began speaking again.

"So, that's it from Shark Lord. This next dare is from **LilithDarkness**. She's giving us the choice between one of two dares. The first one seemed funny, but I'm going with the second one, but I might come back to this first one once I find out exactly who has a crush on whom."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "W-Wait, what do you mean 'crush?!'"

Kec obliviously continued. "Okay then, Chica. According to this dare, you're not allowed to participate. But, you can have a pizza."

Chica looked sad. "Aw, that's no fun, but I do like pizza. Can I borrow Leon to help me?"

"I don't see why not," Kec agreed without a second thought.

"Hey! What about my opinion?" Kec argued. But before he could get his point across any further, Chica grabbed him by the tail and took him into the kitchen.

When Kec heard the pots and pans begin to clatter, he turned to the other guys. "Okay, here's your dare, guys. Each of you have to sneak and steal one slice of pizza each from Chica's pizza."

" **WHAT?!** " All of the animatronics exclaimed.

"Does that Lilith person have a death wish for us?" Freddy yelled.

"Yeah, she literally almost killed me last time, and I didn't even do anything." Foxy compounded.

Bonnie looked to the floor. "I don't really care about that. I-I just don't want to steal from Chica."

GF just huffed. "Well, I can easily take a slice and get away, but I'm not sure about the others. Can't we call this off?"

"Hm, well, I sort of agree with Bonnie about stealing from Chica. Then again, it was fun watching Chica wail on Foxy. So, like that FNAF song, the show must go on!"

"Uh, what?" Freddy asked, confused.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Chica came back out of the kitchen with Leon. "Wow! You're really handy in the kitchen, aren't you?" Leon commented to Chica.

"Aw, thanks. I've always liked pizza. I think it's something that went back to when I was alive." Chica explained.

The purple Kecleon looked up at her. "Do you remember what it's like to be alive? Who you were before the Purple Man?"

Chica abruptly halted. The thought of the Purple Man started to make her angry. So much so, that her eyes started to flicker between her normal blue to black, and her head began to twitch violently. Leon backed away slightly, and when Chica saw this, she took in a deep breath and relaxed, her eyes turning back to just blue. "Sorry. It's just...I can't. None of us can anymore. Ever since he-" She stopped herself, not willing to remember that horrible event.

Leon looked around and stated, "Hey, we need some Parmesan for this pizza! I'll go to the kitchen and get some." And just like that, he was off running back into the swinging doors of the kitchen.

Chica looked after him and smiled. _He's so nice!_ she thought to herself, _I'm so glad we didn't stuff him into a suit. None of those people ever talked to us again after that. They were mean, but these two are nice!_

Chica sat down at the table and waited for Leon to show back up. Just then, Freddy walked up to her and said hi. "Where's the other lizard?"

She frowned at Freddy. "His name is Leon, Freddy. We can't call them 'lizards' forever. That isn't even what they are." She sighed deeply. "Anyway, he's in the kitchen getting some cheese for the pizza."

"Really? Hm, well then, see ya later. Don't let me disturb you." Freddy then walked away. It looked like there was something brown covering the microphone Freddy was holding, but Chica passed it off as her imagination.

Then, Bonnie approached her. "Um, hey Chica. H-How are you?"

"Good," Chica replied. They stood there staring at each other awkwardly for a few minutes before Bonnie pointed in a direction behind her. "Um, hey, what's that over there?!"

"Huh? Where?" Chica looked in the direction Bonnie was pointing.

"Ohneverminditwasnothingseeya!" Bonnie said quickly. Chica looked back and saw Bonnie almost trotting away. Suddenly, a gob of cheese hit the floor as Bonnie was making his getaway, and while Chica thought this was queer, she remained oblivious.

Then, Foxy sidled up next to Chica, saying, "Hey, you feeling okay tonight Chica?"

"Yeah, I'm just-" Chica stopped mid-sentence, looking down at the pizza box which was now almost half gone. She glared at Foxy with black eyes and yelled, "PIZZA PIRATE!"

Foxy backed off slowly. "N-No, Chica you got it all wrong!" But, as soon as Chica jumped up and charged towards him, he realized there was no turning her back. "Aw, crud. Not again."

As Chica tackled Foxy to the ground, the others stood to the side, nibbling on their pizzas as they watched the action. "I kind of feel bad for Foxy," Leon said quietly.

"Eh," GF shrugged.

Bonnie looked down at the pizza, his appetite lost with his guilt. "I kind of feel bad for lying to Chica like that."

Freddy nodded as he took another bite from his pizza. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should tell her now."

Kec raised his paw. "Well, let's wait a couple of minutes. It's just starting to get good." The others mumbled words of agreement and continued to watch as Chica was literally pulling Foxy limb from limb, she screaming in rage while he was screaming in agony.

* * *

Kec: "And that'll do it for this chapter!"

Leon: "What?! You're gonna end it there? But what about Chica and Foxy? And I think Bonnie has quite a few issues that need to be resolved."

Kec: "Ah, my dear brother, that is what people call a cliffhanger. It's very on the rage these days, by leaving people with unanswered questions so they have to come back to see what happens!."

Leon: "Really? I think it's just that you're too lazy to write an actual ending to this chapter."

Kec: "Well, you try to write a chapter with over six thousand words while still making it sound like an actual story. Just, cut me some slack!"

Leon: "Alright, geez! I'm sorry if I offended you like that!"

Kec: *sighs* "It's fine, I guess." *clears throat* "Regardless, I have a couple of new rules for my story. Well, not really rules. More like suggestions, really, but I just wanted to get it out."

Leon: "First, remember my brother is lazy, so he'll spend a while writing, especially on this story. However, he promises not to spend as long as he did last time."

Kec: "Secondly, I'm going to limit each chapter to only three Truth or Dare submission sheets, disregarding length. No more. No less. Also, It's first come, first served. If I get four or more people submitting to me, then the first three take up one chapter, and the fourth to sixth persons take up the next one, etc. (Don't worry, , you'll be the first one in the next chapter. Promise.) This is for my own convenience on writing each and every chapter."

Leon: "Third, and this is a true suggestion, my brother asks you to keep submissions down to a bare minimum."

Kec: "Now, that's not to say that I don't like a challenge. Rather, I'm just asking that you guys have mercy on me about your truths and dares. I would actually say that DJ Kamza's list of dares is a good maximum for ToDs. About 5-7 truths or dares separately, however, more or less on that numher is just fine."

Leon: "So, try to take this rule to heart while you're writing your next lists, 'The less you submit, the quicker the chapter will come.'"

Kec: "But, again, don't be afraid to submit as many dares as you want. It's always fun to see what you guys come up with, and it makes me so happy that everyone cares for my characters like that and wants to interact with them in this way."

Leon: "Well, technically, the animatronics of FNAF belong to Scott Cawthon, and while the both of us are OCs, we still technically belong to the Pokémon Company, Game Freak, and Nintendo."

Kec: *sigh* "Way to burst my bubble, Leon."

Leon: "No problem! I'm always happy to help!"

Kec: "Anyway, there's one last thing I'd like to say. As I'm going to be performing basically a reboot of my profile on FanFiction, or just simply trying to update as many stories as possible, I want to request from you to please go to the review section and tell me what this story means to you guys. Whether you're new to me, or an age-old follower of me, I'd like to know your opinion of, not only this story, but every story I've written."

Leon: "Though, technically, you only have to talk about this story if you do a review for this story."

Kec: "Well, that's all I have to say. Please keep sending in those truths and dares, and get this story right back on its feet. Let's just say that if I make it to Ch. 5, you'll all get an amazing treat! And, once again, go to the review section to tell me what you think of FNoToDaF! So, for now, stay tuned to see what happens next!"

Leon: "Nothing good, I'll bet."

Kec: "Oh, hush you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kec: *sigh*

Leon: "Are you okay, Kec?"

Kec: "Yeah, I suppose. I guess it's just not the same without..."

Leon: "Yeah, I understand. Do you want me to-"

Kec: "No, I got it. Thanks anyway." *inhales deeply* "This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful IcyNirvana. A writer, a mentor, and a friend."

Leon: "May you rest in peace."

* * *

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy sat at one of the party tables, some playing cards laid out in front of them. Each of them looked over at each other, eyeing each other suspiciously from behind the hands they held in their hands. "So, you got any fives?" Freddy asked Bonnie.

"Um, no." Bonnie replied, "Go Fish."

"Wait, what?" Freddy asked, astounded.

"Go Fish." Bonnie repeated. "That's what we're playing, isn't it?"

"Um, no." Freddy said, his eyebrow arching. "I thought we were playing Old Maid."

"We were?" Bonnie's eyes were wide with shock.

"Wait a minute." Foxy said, looking up from his hand. "I thought we were playing poker."

Both Freddy and Bonnie gave Foxy a deadpanned look. "No, we aren't," they said, simultaneously.

"But," Foxy looked slightly panicked, "I already put my ante on the table!" He gestured to the 20 dollar bill sitting on the table in front of them.

"Well, it's not." Freddy explained, "And, for the record, you need serious help with your gambling problem, my foxy friend."

"What?! I do not have a gambling problem! I just...I..." Foxy's voice wavered off when he saw Chica enter the room. She glanced over at the table and saw Foxy making a weak attempt at greeting her. Chica simply turned away from him and walked toward the Kitchen, not even trying to acknowledge him. Foxy sighed and turned back to his cards.

"She still hasn't forgiven you for the pizza thing?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy sighed. "No. She won't talk to me or even look at me."

Freddy reached over and placed his hand on Foxy's. "Don't worry, Foxy. She's bound to forgive you at some point. You just have to keep going while she simmers down."

Foxy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, anyway, Freddy."

"Yeah, very adult of you." Golden Freddy said, startling everyone with his sudden appearance.

"Um, thanks, Goldie. But, was that sarcasm?" Freddy asked.

GF chuckled snidely. "I don't know. Was it?"

"It totally...uh..." Freddy stumbled over himself, not sure what to say.

"Um, guys?" Bonnie spoke up. Everyone looked at him, pointing down at the red and yellow fox-like creature in the middle of everyone.

"Hey there, guys! I'm Flare the Flareon! I came to see who Kec was playing with now!" The cute fox-creature said, wagging its tail.

"Um, what? Wait, how did you even get in here?" Freddy asked.

"Through the back window, obviously." Flare said, matter-of-factly. "But, of course I had to knock out the guy in the security office first."

"Wait, Mike's unconscious?" Foxy asked. Then, raising his leg, he said excitedly, "Excuse me for a minute!" He then ran off down the East Hall, yelling his animatronic screech.

"Well, there goes another one." Golden Freddy said quietly.

"Huh. I wonder why he ran off..." Flare wondered aloud before they saw Foxy woozily staggering back out the hall and collapsing on the ground. Everyone started to rush over to see what was wrong, when a familiar green lizard hopped on top of the fox animatronic.

"And that's what you get for jumpscaring me so badly in FNAF 2 the other day!" Kec stated with a huff. He then turned to the rest of the animatronics and started to announce, "Alright everyone, you know what time it is! It's time for...Truth! Or! Da-"

Kec's sentence got cut off when he was tackled by Flare, which ended with Flare standing over the Kecleon. "Kec, it's you!" She exclaimed happily.

"F-Flare? Is that you?" Kec replied equally as enthusiastic. He then hugged the Flareon. "Oh, my Arceus, let all her windows be smashed, I haven't seen you since..."

"...Yeah, since he died..." Flare finished. A solemn look spread across both their faces.

The animatronics stood there in a daze of confusion, except Foxy who was just dazed from pain. Golden Freddy was the first to recover. "Um, does anyone mind filling us in?"

"I can answer that." Leon suddenly spoke up from the direction of the Kitchen, with Chica following at his heels. "You see, before he was playing with you guys, as he says it is, Kec was hanging out with a Zorua/Shadow Mew named Pyro and played truth or dare with the Legendary Pokémon. It was because of him that he got the idea to have you guys do the same thing."

"Seriously?" Freddy said, astonished. "So, it's that guy's fault that we're doing this? Man, I gotta stuff that guy in a me suit."

Leon gave a humorless chuckle. "Yeah, good luck with that. He's already dead."

Freddy's eyes widened. "Oh! I-I had no idea. Now, I sound like a complete jerk."

GF nodded. "Yeah, you did. You're lucky the Puppet isn't around anymore, or else you would've suffered a fate worse than Kec's joy buzzer. Much worse."

"I'm still wondering what a Zorua or Shadow Mew is." Bonnie interjected.

Leon cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. Anyway, Kec and Flare are waiting for you guys at the stage. Chica already went ahead of us with Foxy over her shoulder, so, we should go." The others mumbled their consent before they walked off to the stage.

* * *

Foxy regained consciousness sitting in a chair in front of the stage with everyone else. Chica was sitting next to him, but by her expression, Foxy figured that it wasn't the right time to try to make amends. Instead, his attention was brought to the stage as the spotlight flashed on and highlighted both Kec and Flare.

Kec spread his arms and shouted to the furry robots, "Hey there, guys! Sorry about the wait! But, now it's time for a little bit of..."

"...TRUTH OR DARE! YAY!" Flare screamed the ending, doing a backflip showing just how excited he was

Foxy rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Great. After what happened last time, I can't wait for this one."

"That's the spirit, Foxy!" Kec shouted, oblivious to Foxy's sarcasm or volume. "So, first up, we have the set from **LittleCupcake467**. The first one is for Goldie." He slid up next to the golden animatronic and whispered in his ear, "Scare someone of your choice while singing 'Spooky Scary Skeletons!' So, you gonna do..." He nudged his head over to Freddy.

GF chuckled. "As much as I'd like to, I shouldn't. It's just not that funny scaring the same guy twice in a row."

Kec's eyes widened. "Oh, well, then, who is it?"

GF whispered into Kec's ear, and the smile on the little lizard's face grew wider with every word. "Oh, that's perfect!"

* * *

Mike groaned, his head pounding as he woke up on the floor. All he remembered was a flash of red and yellow coming from behind and he was out. He got up and tried to shake himself off.

He got back into his chair and picked up his tablet. He began flipping through the channels until he found all of the animatronics, the two lizards, and a new fox creature sitting around a tablet, watching something on it.

It took him a second glance to realize that not all of the animatronics were there. "Wait, where's Golden Freddy?" he wondered aloud.

Suddenly, he heard someone singing somewhere around him, though he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. The eerie voice sang:

 _"Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Send shivers down your spine_

 _Shrieking skulls will shock your soul_

 _Seal your doom tonight_

 _Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Speak with such a screech_

 _You'll shake and shudder in surprise_

 _When you hear these zombies shriek_

 _We're so sorry skeletons_

 _You're so misunderstood_

 _You only want to socialize_

 _But I don't think we should_

 _Cause spooky scary skeletons_

 _Shout startling shrilly screams_

 _They'll sneak from their sarcophagus_

 _And just won't leave you be_

 _Spirits supernatural_

 _Are shy whats all the fuss_

 _But bags of bones seem so unsafe_

 _It's semi-serious!_

 _Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Are silly all the same_

 _They'll smile and scrabble slowly by_

 _And drive you so insane_

 _Sticks and stones will break your bones_

 _They seldom let you snooze_

 _Spooky scary skeletons_

 _Will wake you with a boo!"_

Suddenly, he saw Golden Freddy sitting on his desk, and before he could act, the corrupted scream came from Golden Freddy's mouth as his face seared itself into Mike's eyeballs, and he screamed, slumping into unconsciousness on his chair.

GF got up from the table and stood over Mike's unconscious. "Whoops, mights have went too far there. Oh, well." He walked out of the door and back into the Party Room.

* * *

When GF returned from the Office, he found everyone laughing their butts off at a video feed which showed Mike getting scared out of his wits by that song. "Oh, my gosh, Goldie! That was amazing!" Kec sputtered in between his bursts of laughter.

Freddy nodded in agreement, wiping away the tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, though he didn't have any tear ducts anymore. "Yeah, now I know why you guys were laughing at me before."

"It sure was _golden_ , am I right?" Bonnie joked. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at him queerly. Bonnie then stomped his foot and said, "Oh, come on! That was a good one!"

"Yeah, no. Plus, you've used it before." GF said.

"But, it fit!" Bonnie whined loudly.

"Whatever you say, Bonnie," Kec told the bunny, which made him feel depressed and he walked off to the corner and moped. Kec just shrugged and started again. "All right, next up is a dare for Chica and Foxy! You guys need to-" Kec cut himself off when he saw Chica holding up her hand. "Yes, Chica?"

The chicken animatronic looked down at her feet. "Um, if it's okay, Mr. Kecleon, I'd like to, er, not do this dare."

All of Chica's friends looked at her like she had a death wish. Kec furrowed his eyebrows at Chica's question and said, "But, it's a fun dare. Plus, you know what happens when you refuse, right?"

"Well, believe me, I would like to do your dares. It's just, well..." Chica's eyes slid over to Foxy for a moment, and Kec caught on immediately. "Oh. Oh, alright. That makes sense. Very well, I'll excuse you from the dare, just this once."

Leon looked at his brother, shocked. "Really?! But, you were so pumped for this."

Kec shrugged. "Yeah, well, I feel kind of responsible for what happened last time, so I'm just trying to make up for it. Plus, Foxy's been having it really rough lately, so let's give him a break."

Freddy leaned over to his brother. "If you ask me, I think that lizard has a real soft spot for Chica."

GF nodded in agreement. "Can't say I argue with you there."

Suddenly, both GF and Freddy started to convulse as electricity arced through them and they collapsed, twitching lightly. Everyone looked at Flare, who had just removed his paw from Kec's tablet. "What? I'm bored, and someone had to take the fall there."

Everyone sweatdropped, except for Kec, who chuckled lightly. "That's my Flare! Alrighty then, the next dare goes to Bonnie." Kec gestured to Bonnie to come over there. Nervously, he crept up next to the chameleon Pokémon and bent down. Kec whispered something into the bunny's ear and he jumped back, a look of horror spread across his face.

"Wh-What!? I-I'm not s-saying that!" Bonnie stammered.

"Do you really want to end up like those two?" Kec motioned his hand towards Freddy and GF, who shakily began to stand back up after their high-voltage experience.

Bonnie gulped, and shook his head.

* * *

After a few minutes, the two bears had mostly recovered from their traumatic experience, all the while shooting angry looks at the little Flareon, who had a literal angel's halo floating over her head.

"That's something I'm not really eager to experience again," GF mumbled.

Freddy sighed next to him. "Yeah, same here. Nothing could make that worse."

Bonnie nervously walked up to the two animatronics and shouted, "Hey, um, you're an absolute idiot, er, Freddy...Fatbear..."

Freddy looked up at his friend with shock. "What!? Hey, what was that for?"

GF faked a wince on his part. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt, man."

Freddy stood up, growling, causing Bonnie to step back. "Why I oughta-" He was cut off when Kec stepped between them. "I'm busy, so move."

"I will, in a minute." Kec pulled out his tablet and scrolled on it. "Coincidentally enough, the next dare is for you in response to Bonnie's little insult. She says, "'TACKLE BONNIE WHEN HE SAYS THAT! Actually...' Whoops, page break!" Kec tapped on his tablet a couple of times before continuing, "'EVERY FREDDY IN THE CANON SERIES TACKLE BONNIE WHEN HE SAYS _FREDDY_ _FATBEAR!_ '"

GF crossed his arms. "Well, that's going to be a problem, since all of the other Freddys are just alternate forms of Freddy, except for Toy Freddy, who has been scrap metal for years now."

Kec pouted. "Hm, fair enough. So, just tackle him, Freddy. And Goldie can even help you out!"

Bonnie gulped. "Meep," he whimpered quietly before Freddy launched himself at the bunny.

GF walked over and said, "No offense," before he, too, jumped into the fray.

Kec was tapped on his shoulder by his brother, and Leon held up two digits. "Two things. One, why was there a page break? And two, I thought the dare for Bonnie was only to say 'Freddy Fatbear,' not anything else.

Kec shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, first, Littlecupcake accidentally sent two PMs, and I forgot that fact going in here. And, secondly, I told Bonnie that was part of the dare."

"No, it wasn't."

"Sure! It's just my part of the dare!"

Leon gave Kec a long, wide-eyed stare before facepalming himself.

This left Foxy and Chica standing there rather awkwardly. Foxy tried to say something, but Chica immediately turned and left for the Kitchen. "Ah, what'll I do with the lass..." Foxy murmured to himself before turning back to the brawl just in time to see Freddy trying to pull Bonnie's ears off.

* * *

After a while, Freddy got bored and figured Bonnie had learned his lesson. And after a few repairs from Chica (he wanted his ears reattached before anything else), he was in okay working order, so he could continue the dares with everybody else. Kec walked up on stage and began his next announcement.

"Alright! That does it for Littlecupcake! Next up is **The Black Rose Reaper** , which, by the way, is one of the coolest names I've seen yet! The first one is absolutely super hot! 'I dare Freddy to kiss Chica on the lips/beak/mouth for 20 seconds.'"

Everyone looked at Kec with shock. "Wh-Wh-What?!" everyone said, simultaneously.

"Yeah, I know," Kec explained to them, "I was shocked, too. I mean, who makes Freddica shippings anyway? But, that's the dare, so, just do it!"

Flare jumped up and down. "Yeah, do it! Make out! Take off your clothes!"

Leon looked over at the Flareon. "Um, they're barely wearing anything. And, regardless, that's kind of implicit, isn't it?" But, due to the excited look in his eye, Flare was obviously not paying attention.

Freddy and Chica nervously slid next to each other and, very quickly, they gave each other a kiss on each other's cheeks.

"The dare said on the lips! No exceptions!" Kec cried out.

Freddy and Chica turned back to each other and briefly made contact with their lips.

"What was that, a peck?" Flare demanded. "The dare said for at least 20 seconds. That was barely half a second. Do-over!"

The two animatronics finally conceded and pulled each other into an awkward embrace and pressed their lips against each other, this time staying that way. Flare pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of the pseudo-makeout session. "Hehehe, blackmail." He snickered to himself.

"Nice," said Kec, patting the Fire-type Pokémon on the back. "Azelf would be proud."

Soon, the twenty seconds were up, and they immediately pulled away from each other, coughing and sputtering.

"Ugh, I think I need to gargle acid!" Freddy groaned, walking off towards the Back Room and disappearing behind the door.

"Ew, I think I've got cooties!" Chica exclaimed as she ran off to her safe haven in the Kitchen.

"Hm, think they'll be okay, Kec?" Leon asked his brother.

The green lizard opened his mouth, but was cut off by his fiery fox friend. "I wanna see more drama! Golden Freddy, the next and final dare from Rose is to introduce Foxy to Mangle! So, show him to her! Him! It! Whatever the heck Mangle is!"

Foxy looked as his yellow bear friend. "That's right. I'm pretty sure you said something about that a while ago. Just who is this Mangle anyway?" Foxy crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for an answer.

GF sighed. "Look, Foxy, Mangle was amongst the Toy line of animatronics back in the old Freddy Fazbear's restaurant. When the pizzeria got shut down back in 1987, all of the Toys were scrapped, including Mangle. So, even if I wanted to, I couldn't bring you to see her. End of story."

"Aw, that's lame." Flare complained, frowning. "Isn't there anything you could do?"

GF sighed again, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, perhaps I could show him some pictures or memorabilia from back in the day with her in it. Plus, I think the security footage from the old restaurant is floating around somewhere downstairs. I'll take a look to see what I can find." And with that, GF disappeared.

Foxy exhaled deeply and sat in one of the chairs, kicking his legs up onto the table. "Well, while he's doing that, I think I'll get meself a little shuteye." Foxy then closed his eyes and went into sleep mode."

"Why didn't he go back to Pirate's Cove to sleep?" Flare wondered.

"Because he'd have to sleep standing up, then." Kec answered him. "Heck, if I had to go to sleep for twenty years standing up, I'd be pretty miffed myself."

Leon gave Kec a wide-eyed look. "Did you just riff the Phone Guy?"

"I sure did!" Kec exclaimed happily.

* * *

The time had been 5 A.M. on Mike's tablet for a while now. Kec and Flare were catching up with each other and reminiscing their time with Pyro, and Bonnie was teaching Leon how to play guitar, showing him how to tune it correctly for the right sound. Any sign of Bonnie's reluctance to be around Leon has long since passed.

It was while Leon had begun to master the basic chord on Bonnie's guitar, and Kec was excitedly reenacting the one time he crossed paths with a ninja rival named Hero, another friend of Pyro's, that GF and Foxy finally returned from the Back Room, talking about what they just went over.

"So, she really was just a victim of circumstance, huh?" Foxy confirmed with GF.

"Yeah, that's right. It's a shame that the employees couldn't put her back together again. She made a wonderful addition to the Fazbear family."

Foxy sighed. "I wish I could've gotten to know Mangle. I know exactly how she felt, what with Pirate's Cove being put out of order because of my reported malfunctions."

GF chuckled and patted Foxy on the back. "I feel the same."

Luckily, it was also at that moment that Freddy and Chica came out of their hiding places and congregated towards each other.

"So, um, Chica?" Freddy started.

"Yes?" Chica replied.

"Er, what happened before...well, you know it wasn't personal, right?"

"Yeah, same for me. It was just an awkward dare."

"Exactly! But, still, let's just try to forget this happened, okay?"

Chica blinked, and asked, "Forget what?"

Freddy's face brightened. "Yeah, that's right! There's nothing to remember here." Freddy walked away, leaving Chica confused. _Seriously, forget what?_ Chica wondered to herself.

It was Flare who noticed the others had returned. He tapped Kec on the shoulder and gestured to them. Kec nodded, and the two Pokémon ran up to the stage and called out together. "Everyone, come back to the stage. We're not done yet."

The animatronics moved towards the stage, and Flare began, "Alright, it's time to begin the final set of dares! Our final submitter is **Draco-Lord of Darkness**! The first one is for Foxy. '*gives Foxy a dupstep gun, a fedora and "deal with it" sunglasses* Be free, you glorious b*** and spread your cheer all up in the other's faces!'

"So, Foxy, here's all of this stuff, right in your face!" Flare took all of Draco's stuff and tossed it right in Foxy's face, causing everything to collapse into a heap on the floor.

"Ow! Mother of pearl! Why would you do that?" Foxy cried out. He quickly recovered himself and looked at all of the stuff in front of him. He shrugged and put the sunglasses and fedora on, and he pulled out the gun. "I wonder what this does..."

"Oh, and #RIPHeadphoneUsers, just for your information." Kec added quickly.

"Um, what does that-" Bonnie began to ask when Foxy fired the gun. Suddenly, a ton of MLG sounds blared through Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, from air horns to people screaming "Oooohh!" All this was taking place while symbols for Doritos and Mountain Dew flew around the restaurant, and the volume was so loud that everyone was covering their ears, except for the Pokémon and Chica.

"It's not too intense, right Chica?" Leon yelled over the loud noise.

"No, it's fine." Chica yelled back at an equal volume. "In fact, this is kind of neat!"

As soon as the sound faded, Foxy took everything off and threw it on a nearby table. "Nope. Never again!"

"I sure hope not!" Freddy said, rubbing his sore ears.

"That was more pain than cheer, in my opinion." Bonnie stated, still whimpering from that bad experience as his ears were more sensitive than anyone else's.

"Welcome to the Internet, people!" Kec exclaimed. "Now then, the next and final dare of the day is for everyone to do this!" Kec then ran up to Freddy and jumped so he was inches away from his face. He thrust his hand out and poked Freddy's nose, which gave a light squeak, and he fell back to terra firma and ran back to the stage.

Freddy held his nose, making sounds of exclamation more out of shock then pain. "Wh-What was that?"

"Ooh, I want to do that, too!" Flare exclaimed, and he rushed over and leaped over Freddy's head, reaching down and honking his nose as he passed by.

Freddy reeled back. "Hey! Stop that!"

Foxy's eyes brightened with excitement. "Wait, does this mean what I think it means?"

Kec smiled and nodded. "Yup! Your final dare is for everyone to honk Freddy's nose! It even says that we Pokémon could do it, too. If we wanted to."

"Which we happily accepted! But, now it's the animatronic's turn!" Flare announced.

"Wait. What about the other lizard? The purple one." Freddy asked.

Suddenly, he felt something crawling up the front of him which he couldn't see until it was right in his face. Then, this invisible thing, became opaque and revealed itself to be Leon, and a half-second later, Freddy found his nose squeaked again, and the Kecleon jumped off and made his retreat.

"I'm sorry. Kec told me to!" Leon quickly cried over his shoulder. Freddy was about to go hunt him down, but then he was surrounded by his friends.

"Um, mercy?" Freddy whimpered weakly.

GF just shook his head. "No mercy."

And just like that, all of the animatronics dogpiled on top of Freddy, everyone trying to get a squeak of his nose. Leon rejoined Kec and Flare and said, "This is fairly odd, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Flare admitted. "But, it's still fun!"

Kec smiled at his friend. "Yeah, that's right. Hey, Flare, you wanna come with us? We're about to meet Sonic-exe for brunch!"

Leon looked at his brother with surprise. "Um, what?"

"Ooh! That sounds fun! I'm there!" Flare exclaimed, and she and Kec ran out of the building together."

"Um, guys?" Leon said, hustling after them. " I think I wanna voice some reservations about dining with a known killer. Guys?"

* * *

The clock chimed as 6 A.M. finally came about. Foxy was walking back to Pirate's Cove when someone called out from behind him, "Wait!"

Foxy turned around and saw Chica standing there, looking a little bashful as she walked up to him. "Um, Foxy, I wanted to talk about...the pizza pirate thing."

Foxy was slightly taken aback. "Oh, Chica..."

"Look," Chica interrupted Foxy, "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I mean, the first time was okay, but the second time is when I think I went too far. So, please forgive me."

Foxy groaned. "Chica, I do forgive you. I'd forgiven you a while ago."

Chica's eyes widened. "Really? When?"

"When Goldie was showing me who Mangle was. She was just...so like me, and I felt bad that I wasn't able to be friends with her. And then, I realized that, even if Mangle isn't around anymore, having guys like you, Freddy, Bonnie and even Golden Freddy, is all I really need."

"Aw, Foxy." She ran up and gave the skinny fox a big hug, one which he was utterly powerless against. "Thank you! I promise you that it won't happen again, I promise!"

Suddenly, from behind them, Bonnie began calling out, "Hey, Chica, Freddy says that you should be back on the-" Bonnie stopped as he watched the scene playing out in front of him, with Chica just now releasing Foxy from her embrace. She turned and saw Bonnie there, and she smiled. "Hey, Bonnie! Guess what? Foxy forgave me for the pizza pirate thing, isn't that great?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Bonnie looked between the two of them, looking a bit sad. "I'll...see you back on the stage." He then hastily retreated from the two of them.

"Huh. I wonder what had gotten him so worked up?" Chica wondered aloud, and she turned back to Foxy. "Anyway, I need to get back to the stage. See you tomorrow night, Foxy!"

As she walked off, Foxy meekly waved goodbye and turned back to the purple curtains in front of him. "Huh," he simply said to himself with a faint hint of a smile on his lips, and he climbed onto the curtained stage, where he then powered down for the day.

* * *

Kec: "And there we go! That's one issue resolved! Are you happy now, Leon?"

Leon: "Um, no. Actually, I'm still kind of sick from having dinner with Sonic-exe."

Kec: "What are you talking about? He was a great host!"

Leon: "Yeah, especially when he served our meals with Espio the Chameleon's head serving as the centerpiece."

Kec: *shrugs* "So, he has his own style of serving. So, what?"

Leon: "Kec, we ate with a severed head. **A SEVERED HEAD!** It was even pointed in my direction, just staring at me with its blank eyes."

Flare: "Wow, you're a real wimp, aren't you?"

Leon: *looks at Flare with shock* "What? How did you get here?"

Flare: "Um, Kec invited me to the author's note, thank you very much. You know, not everything's about you."

Kec: "Yeah, Leon, quit being so self-centered!"

Leon: "But, I'm not!"

Kec: "Oh, yeah, I have a couple of announcements to make!"

Leon: "Hey, don't change the subject!"

Flare: "Hush, little lizard! So, the first thing we'd like to talk about is our friend, IcyNirvana."

Kec: *nods solemnly* "That's right. You see, the only reason I made this story is because I was inspired to by him, who had his own Pokémon themed ToD story called 'A Legendary Game of Truth or Dare,' which you can find in my Favorite Stories list on my profile."

Flare: "His story starred a Zorua/Shadow Mew named Pyro, which is actually a self insert since his previous name was Pyr0Devil, as well as a Floatzel/Light Mew named Aqua, and they basically tortured the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon in a similar fashion to how Kec has been torturing the FNAF animatronics here. He also created a ton of OC characters, including me, since Kec demanded a Flareon from him one of the times he visited the Hall of Origin."

Kec: "And I don't regret that even one bit! However, a little over a month ago, I heard the horrifying news that Icy had died, as according to his very close friend, Wulfy, who is now making stories under IcyNirvana's name. (With the respect he deserves, of course.) Now, I haven't been able to determine exactly what happened to him, but from the bits and pieces I have received and collected, I believe he committed suicide."

Leon: "Yeah, it's sad. Kec learned a lot from him, and his writing style got heavily influenced by him, too. Heck, without Icy, I probably would never have come to existence, since Kec needed someone who could contrast his wild side which was shown off in Icy's story, as well as making another character who's name is based from Kecleon."

Flare: "And even in the end, I personally believe that the only person who didn't believe he was all that amazing was Icy himself. He was incredibly humble, and when Kec asked for advice on making this story work, as it was just starting and no one had sent dares to him yet, it was Icy who gave him the suggestion for the filler as the second chapter, which helped move the entire story forward."

Kec: "All in all, Icy was a good guy who meant a whole ton to me, and he'll be sorely missed by everyone who ever knew him. May Arceus bless that little Zorua's soul, no matter how many times Arceus' windows got smashed out by people like us."

Leon: *pats Kec's shoulder* "Hey, buddy. I know you're feeling down about this, but didn't you have a big announcement for everyone?"

Kec: *turns to Leon and smiled* "Yeah, thanks, Leon." *clears throat* "So, in more brighter news, we're coming to our fifth chapter! And, as I promised you guys, there will be a big surprise in store for this! While I won't spoil everything for you guys, I will tell you that instead of you guys getting three lists of dares, I'm putting up five! So, you guys better get submitting if you want a chance to have your dare featured in this milestone chapter!"

Leon: "Yeah, four out of the five slots have already been filled thanks to the dares submitted by you guys, so hurry up, because there's only one slot left!"

Flare: "Also, amazingly, Kec is pulling back on some of his restrictions, one of which is the restriction of the OC animatronics."

Kec: *chuckles shyly* "Yeah. I realized that while it isn't canon, the OCs of, well, anybody and anything, are symbolically linked to the people who made them, like Flare here, or even Leon. Therefore, you can have your characters come. However, this story is about the animatronics from FNAF, and hence, your OCs can only visit. They don't stay to get dared, because then it'd be too much for me. I'm trying to keep it at a bare minimum."

Leon: "Also, you can submit through the reviews if you're a guest, but only if you _really_ convince Kec that your dares are good and are really worth putting up, not like the cruddy requests that he received from the last chapter through the reviews."

Kec: "Well, to be fair, The Black Rose Reaper tried to send it through the reviews, only to realize her mistake and submit it through PM, so, props to her for doing that, because if you have a FanFiction account and you try to submit it through the reviews, I'll completely ignore it."

Leon: "Oh, and if you guests review the story while you send your dares, then that'll only help convince him to use your dares even more! Just so you know!"

Flare: "Also, as a bonus, Kec played Five Nights at Freddy's 2 the other day!"

Kec: *laughs* "Yep! I've only played it once on my tablet, but, man, is playing the game different from watching Markiplier do it on YouTube! Going into it, I felt confident in my skills. But by 3 A.M. on Night 2, when Foxy jumped me, I was a blubbering buffoon who tried to stay in the mask too long. I mean seriously, when Balloon Boy started saying hi, and I saw Toy Freddy moving closer and closer down the hallway, I really couldn't think rationally anymore."

Leon: *shivers* Man, I'm glad they're scrapped. I don't think I could handle those guys as well as the animatronics we're with now."

Kec: "Hey, that's a little harsh. You don't know what they've been through."

Leon: "Did you just riff the Sister Location trailer?"

Flare: "Obviously."

Kec: "Well, that's everything I have to say! Please, leave a review if you liked this, since it only helps, and if you want to get involved, then keep sending those dares!"

Flare: "Oh, and if you guys want to see me again, then make sure to tell Kec in the reviews! (Or by PM, if you're really dedicated like that.) If I get enough support, Kec might even bring me back to play with the animatronics again sometime soon!"

Kec: "So, for now, stay tuned for the next chapter! It won't be too much longer until the next chapter, promise!"

Leon & Flare: "That's what you say."

Kec: " Oh, come on, guys! I'm really putting in an effort here. Can't you guys be a little more supportive?"

Leon & Flare: "Nope!"

EDIT(9/25/16): Just realized that Mr. Creepypasta Sonic can't be put in with the "." in the middle like it's supposed to. Maybe it's a conspiracy from either him or one of his cohorts. I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon: *is putting things into boxes, when a loud noise makes him jump*

Kec: *bursts out from behind the scenes in a shower of confetti* "Hey there, guys! It's time for the exciting fifth chapter of Five Nights of Truth or Dare at Freddy's! Aren't you excited, Leon?"

Leon: *nods* "It sure is." *puts confetti cannon into box*

Kec: "Um, Leon, what are you doing?"

Leon: "It's the fifth night. After this, this whole stupid thing is over, right?"

Kec: *sputters* "Wh- What? That's not how this works!"

Leon: "Kec, answer me this. What's the title of the story?"

Kec: "Um, 'Five Nights of Truth or Dare at Freddy's,' why?"

Leon: "So, in that context, doesn't that mean that we're only doing the truth or dare sessions for only five nights at Freddy Fazbear's?"

Kec: "Leon, you're taking things entirely out of context!"

Leon: "Well, you shouldn't keep your fans waiting."

Kec: "But-"

Leon: "Here it is, guys! The final chapter of this story!"

Kec: "It's not the final chapter!"

* * *

"No, not here, either." Freddy mumbled to himself as he released one of the tablecloths on one of the long tables in the Party Room, letting it slowly float down back to the position it was in before.

Freddy then got up from the kneeling position he was in, only to turn and bump into Golden Freddy, who had been silently standing behind him. Freddy jumped back, yelping in shock. Almost instantaneously, his shock turned into anger and he shouted, "Goldie, I don't have the patience for your pranks today." He brushed by him and continued his hunt.

"Alright," he said, suddenly appearing in front of Freddy at another table, laying on his side with his head being supported on his hand. "But, I'll only do it if you tell me what you're doing."

Freddy sighed in exasperation, and as he pulled the tablecloth of another table up, he explained, "It's my microphone. When we activated for the night, it just wasn't there in my hand anymore. I've asked Bonnie and Chica about it, and I even checked with Foxy, but no one has any clue as to where it is."

GF came over and patted Freddy's shoulder. "Sorry, to hear that, Fred. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Freddy shrugged. "Well, unless you know exactly where it just happens to be, I don't think you can help."

GF crossed his arms. "Well, maybe I don't know where it is, but at the very least, I should help you look."

Freddy sighed. "Alright. Thanks, Goldie."

Thereafter, they spent the next half-hour scanning the entire restaurant from top to bottom, with Freddy checking the main part of the building and GF checking the basement, hoping to at least find a replacement mic.

Golden Freddy once again reappeared next two Freddy and shook his head. "Sorry, Freddy. I couldn't even find the spares."

Freddy pulled out a seat and sat down, looking depressed. "Darn it! I was really hoping you could've at least found a spare. It's just...I don't feel like I'm Freddy Fazbear unless I have my mic, and now it's gone. What happened to it?"

Just then, a loud screeching noise echoed through the building, causing the two Freddys to cover their ears. Then, a loud but familiar voice started to speak, saying, "Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" They could hear a booming rapping sound, like when someone taps on a microphone. "Um, if everyone in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza could come to the stage, that'd be appreciated. Please and thank you!"

Freddy scoffed. "Great, he's back. Let's just see what that oversized gecko wants from us this time so I can try to find my microphone." Freddy then stalked off toward the stage.

GF stood there, pondering to himself. _I wonder..._ he thought, and then proceeded to follow Freddy to the stage.

* * *

As soon as the five animatronics finally gathered around the stage, the light above the stage turned on, and Kec the Kecleon stepped into the limelight wearing a green top hat, a red bow tie, and holding a black and silver microphone in his hand. "Greetings, lady and gentlemen! ...And Foxy." The fox growled in response, but Kec continued, "Once again, it is time for us to play our game of Truth or Dare! But, today marks a special occasion! Today, we are gathered here for the all-important Chapter Five!" Suddenly, confetti streamed thickly down from above, and they could hear a recording of children cheering while a grandfather clock chimed in the background.

"Hey! No false alarms, man!" Mike yelled from the Office, almost believing that that was the 6 A.M. chime before he took another look at the on-screen time.

"Sorry!" Kec apologized loudly, before turning to face Freddy. "And sorry." He poked his tablet and Freddy started convulsing and dropped to the ground, actively being shocked.

"Hey!" Bonnie exclaimed before he could stop himself. "What did Freddy do to deserve that?"

"I heard him call me an oversized gecko, so he deserved to be punished."

"How do you hear that?" GF questioned. "We were on the other side of the restaurant at the time."

"Well, we Kecleon are well-known for our exceptional hearing, you know!" Kec stood a little taller, beaming with pride.

"That doesn't count when you listen to someone whom you bugged." Leon pointed out, walking next to him. "And, for the record, we're most known for our agility and our ability to blend into our surroundings. Our hearing is about average."

Kec jerked his head to look at Leon, a halfhearted glare in his eyes. "Thanks for taking the wind out of my sails, brother," he said, sarcastically.

"Anytime!" Leon responded cheerfully.

Freddy groaned and picked himself up. Groggily, he shook his head and tried to clear up his vision. When he could finally make sense of everything around him, he noticed the microphone Kec was holding and yelled out, "Hey! That's my missing mic!"

"Huh?" Kec questioned, before looking at the microphone in his hand. "You mean this?"

"Yes, of course I'm talking about that," Freddy grumbled, his frustration growing every minute his mic wasn't in his hands.

"Oh, sorry, Freddy. Here you go!" The lizard Pokémon tossed the mic to Freddy, who caught it seamlessly. "Sorry, I found it lying around in the lady's bathroom, so I just assumed."

"W-What? I left it there?" Freddy asked, stunned.

"I'm not surprised," GF said, matter-of-factly.

"Sh-Shut up!" Freddy stammered.

"Um, excuse me," Foxy spoke up. "I just wanted to know what's so special about your 'Chapter Five?' Is it when you finally leave us alone to our business here?'"

"Hahahaha," Kec laughed, "You're funny, Foxy. Really. But, no, this isn't the end of our time together. Let's just say that, at the end of this chapter, you guys will get one of the biggest shocks of your lives! Or, at the very least, it'll be a pretty cool surprise for the audience, anyway. After all, I've been pumping them up for months.

"But, for now, let's get on with the dares. To celebrate this fifth chapter, I am not doing three sets of dares, but five of them!" After the appropriate animatronics groaned, Ronald finally said, "So, our first submitter is **agarfinkle** , and all he wants is for everybody to watch a couple of videos called, 'Cheesy Death' and 'Freddy Head.' So, let me just ring YouTube up, and we can all get started!" Kec then tapped on his tablet and brought up the first video, which everyone gathered around to watch.

A few minutes later, the video ended, and Kec said, "Now, what did you think of that?"

The animatronics looked between each other before Freddy said, "It was pretty okay, I guess."

"I felt it was a bit much, myself. Especially with the pooling, er, cheese, I guess." Bonnie said.

"I thought it was nice how much the nightguard liked the pizza there!" Chica exclaimed.

Bonnie looked at Chica with worry and mentioned to her, "Um, you do know he didn't have any choice in the matter, right, Chica?"

Foxy chuckled. "I actually liked this one. It was plenty fun!"

"Yeah, especially since you got to kill the nightguard, right?" GF interjected, causing Foxy to glare at him. "Regardless, I enjoyed it as well. Especially the report at the end about throwing pizza at animatronics. Very classy."

Kec looked around and smiled, "Well, I'm glad that got such a good reception! Now, for the second one!" He tapped the tablet and the second video started.

At the end of the "Freddy Head" video, Foxy said, "Hey, that wasn't too bad either!"

"You're only saying that because you got to kill the nightguard again." Freddy pointed out.

"Oi, you scurvy dog! I just enjoyed it overall, not because I haven't gotten the nightguard for a few months now and it's driving me mad." Foxy shot back.

If anyone had been paying attention, they would've heard Mike shutting both doors to the Office, just as a precaution.

"Anyway," Freddy continued, "I thought it was really disrespectful to me, and I didn't mind that guy biting it."

"Well, I thought it was really disturbing," Bonnie said. "Plus, even I say that it would've been easier to just kill him instead of scarring a bunch of children for life first. Foxy seemed to enjoy himself way too much there."

"Hey! You do realize that's not actually me, right?" Foxy angrily shouted at Bonnie.

"Yeah, I know," Bonnie answered. "Why do you believe you have to defend yourself so much?"

"I, er, well..." Foxy's voice trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

GF cleared his throat loudly, causing the others to look at him. "Anyway, I thought it was okay, but I think I preferred the 'Cheesy Death' one better. Though, it did have Balloon Boy disintegrate, so that was a plus."

"I liked the funny dance he did." Chica commented simply.

"Ah, that's a great bunch of reviews, guys! And, that's the end of our first set! So, on to the next one!" Kec picked up his tablet and poked and swiped at it for a couple of seconds before continuing, "Our next set comes from the immeasurably awesome **DJ Kamza**!"

"Wait," Bonnie interrupted. "Haven't I heard that name before?"

Kec nodded. "Sharp ear! DJ was the one who gave everyone the very first set of dares, besides the truths I did just beforehand."

"He was pretty decent, too," Leon added.

"Right," Kec agreed. "Anyways, let's begin with Freddy. DJ asks, 'Would you make a good DJ if you learnt how?'"

Freddy thought to himself and opened his mouth to speak when GF cut him off by saying, "No. Never going to happen."

"Hey, you didn't even give me a chance!" Freddy argued.

"There's no reason to. Like I said, you have terrible taste in music." GF argued back.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

"Freddy, your music preference just sucks. Even your death jingle is better, and that's from an opera."

"Hey, I was programmed with that!"

Leon leaned over to Kec and whispered, "Wait, that chime is from an opera?"

Kec nodded. "Yep. It's 'The Toraedor March' from the opera _Carmen_."

Leon arched an eyebrow. "The one from Looney Tunes?"

Kec shook his head. "No, that's _The Barber of Seville_. _Carmen_ is the one about the soldier that falls in love with the gypsy, but then a handsome bullfighter comes along and tries to steal her away from him."

"Oh, okay." Leon said, nodding in acceptance. Though, he still questioned just how his brother had apparently received an advanced degree in operology.

"Right, so, moving on, then," Kec said, ignoring the fact that GF and Freddy were still arguing about Fred's taste in music. "The next question is for Chica. 'Have you considered ever cooking more than just pizza?'"

Chica's eyes sprang wide. "What? I could make other things, too?"

Bonnie smiled at her. "Oh, yeah! And I bet you'd be great at it!"

Foxy nodded. "Aye, lass. You're already a fine pizza chef, so you should be able to pick up other things in a snap!"

"Aw, thanks guys!" Chica said, beaming with happiness.

"We could get you a cookbook with a bunch of different recipes. Would you like that?" Leon proposed.

"Yes! Thank you!" Chica said excitedly.

"Ah, that ended perfectly!" Kec said, satisfied. "So, the next question is for both Foxy and Bonnie, or rather, Bonnabunch and Fox-Mox."

"Excuse me?" Foxy asked suddenly.

Kec ignored his and continued immediately, "DJ asks, 'What are you scared of? Don't deny it, everyone is scared of something.'" He looked up at the two. "So, what is it?"

"Well, I guess I have some fears," Bonnie admitted. "I don't like grapes or eggplants or the curtains hanging from Pirate's Cove."

"Hey! I like those curtains!" Foxy yelled. "You're just naming things that are purple."

"Er, well, I guess that's right. I just don't like the color purple. Not after...well..."

"...the Purple Guy?" Kec finished him. At the sound of the name, Foxy and Bonnie, as well as Chica, jumped, looking at the Kecleon with shock and horror. "Oh, sorry. Sensitive subject."

"Ya think?" Foxy exclaimed, his voice laced with rage. "You can act casual all you like about him, but he was our murderer! We can't forget that, nor can we forgive it!" Bonnie and Chica solemnly nodded behind Foxy, and suddenly, the Kecleon Twins felt rather small against these animatronics, who now seemed more oppressive than before.

"Ummm...Okay? Well, I think we've gotten our answer, even though we probably shouldn't say what out loud. So, it's now time for dares. First up is Golden Freddy. And, he's..." Kec looked over and saw GF and Freddy were still arguing.

"And for the record, I'm much scarier than you!" Freddy insisted.

"Really?" GF then said in a high, mocking voice, "'Oh, I'm Freddy. Let me scare you to death with my death chime that _isn't scary at all!_ '"

"Oh, yeah? And what do you do? You just sit there and hope the nightguard doesn't put up his camera, or else you just disappear. That's sad."

"I'm just giving them a chance. Plus, to them, they think I'm a hallucination."

"'You're giving them a chance?' Hm, now where has that been said before?"

Leon raised his eyebrow. "Are they still arguing?"

Bonnie waved his hand. "If you think this is bad, one time while Freddy was removed from the stage to receive maintenance, they got into an argument that lasted the good part of two days."

"Seriously?" Leon asked, looking surprised.

"Aye," Foxy took over from Bonnie. "They finally stopped because they were too tired to continue and they completely forgot what they were originally arguing about."

"Hm," Kec pondered, "Well, while this is fun to watch, we have a game to get back to, so, BOOP!" He poked his tablet and the two bears fell to the floor, twitching.

After a few minutes, they got up and glared at Kec. "This had better be good. I was just about to win." Freddy complained.

GF snidely chuckled. "In your dreams."

Before they could get back into it, Kec yelled, "Guys, please knock it off! Don't make me zap you again!" When he said that, the bears stopped arguing immediately at looked at Kec with great unease. Satisfied he got their attention, Kec turned back to the tablet and continued, "So, this is a gift for GF, similar to the water gun shipment Foxy got last time with DJ. 'Here is that F-35B you ordered from the airforce outside!'"

"What? A jet? I need to see this for myself." Golden Freddy then disappeared suddenly and reappeared a few seconds later with something in his hands. "Hilarious. A model airplane. Oh, boy." He said, flatly.

Leon leaned over and whispered to Kec, "Um, what the heck happened to the jet? Didn't DJ send an actual one?"

"Of course he didn't. What, do you think I swiped that awesome jet and replaced it with a dumb model airplane? Don't be silly. Where'd you get such a crazy idea?" Kec chuckled nervously, his eyes shifting from side to side.

"I didn't say it. You did." Leon told Kec, his expression deadpanned.

"Well, stop talking about it then!" Kec quietly exclaimed, before mumbling, "Crazy brothers. Always acting crazy."

Kec then turned to Foxy. "Okay, you're next, Foxy! Your dare is to imitate Freddy in the most embarrassing way possible."

"Wait, do you mean embarrassing for him or embarrassing for me?" Foxy asked.

"I'm pretty sure he means embarrassing for him." Kec clarified.

Foxy nodded to him. "Right, give me a minute." He then excitedly ran over to Pirate's Cove and disappeared behind the curtains for a minute, before coming out with a tattered top hat on his head and a strangely familiar microphone in his hand.

"Hey! That's one of my spare microphones! I thought you said you didn't know where my mic was!" Freddy yelled.

"You're right," said Foxy, "You asked about _your_ mic, not any of your spares. Next time, you should be more specific."

Freddy growled and took a step forward, but GF held out his arm and shook his head. Freddy then turned around and stalked off, grumbling to himself unintelligibly.

Foxy cleared his throat. "Now then, let's see here..." After dropping his voice down, began his impersonation. "'Ho ho ho! Hello, kiddies! My name is Freddy Fazbear. I'm fun for kids of all ages, but please forget about the multiple deaths that have occurred over the past decade or two.'

"'Now, I could come out and play with the nightguard and try to get him, but I really don't wanna do anything for a few nights, so everybody else go ahead of me.'"

Foxy then moved over into a dark, shadowy corner of the Party Room, a place in which Freddy likes to stand. "'Ho ho ho. I should never forget to laugh any time I move around. That'd be crazy. Hey, Mike! Can you see me? I bet you can't. What's that? My eyes glow? Well, whatever, I'm better at hiding than everyone else anyway, so it doesn't matter.'"

Foxy walked into the bathroom stalls. "'Hey, look at me! I'm in the girl's bathroom, and no one can see me. I'm definitely not a pervert, that's for sure.'"

Foxy heard a couple of chortles bursting out from the group in the Party Room, and wanting to keep the ball rolling, he walked out of the bathroom stalls and moved into the Kitchen. "'Ho ho ho! Now I'm in the Kitchen. Now you definitely can't see me, right Mike? But, to make it perfectly obvious I'm here, let me sing a song for you.'" Then, in a loud screechy voice, he began singing a terrible and obnoxious parody of Freddy's chime.

Kec, wanting to help Foxy's imitation wrap up in the best way, ran over to the Backstage and, before anyone could understand what was going on, he turned off the lights. Foxy, seeing what was happening, chuckled to himself and moved into the West Hall.

Mike, suffice it to say, was both extremely confused and extremely terrified. He knew he had more power than that, and yet when the power went out, he was defenseless. Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the hallway and knew it had to be Freddy. However, instead, he saw Foxy standing in the doorway, flashing a flashlight on and off in his own face while doing his terrible rendition of the Toreador March. Suddenly, he turned it off and stepped closer.

Foxy then screamed and lunged for Mike, when suddenly he heard a chime like a grandfather clock and he stopped. "'Whoops! It's 6 o'clock! Sorry, Mike, I almost got to kill you, but I screwed up and waited too long. Oh, well, see you tomorrow night!'" Foxy then walked out of the room, leaving Mike and his confusion to override his terror, just wondering what the heck happened.

As Foxy walked into the Party Room, he found the power restored and everyone laughing. Well, besides Freddy, that is, who didn't seem impressed at all.

"Ha ha! Wow, that was amazing, Foxy!" Bonnie said, bowled over laughing.

"That was super funny to watch, Foxy! You make a good Freddy!" Chica complimented.

GF smiled at the fox, his eyes full of mirth. "Excellent work, Foxy."

"Yeah, you 'da man, Foxy!" Leon said.

Freddy just shrugged. "Meh, whatever."

"Don't listen to Freddy, Foxy." Kec said, walking out of the door leading to the backstage. "He just doesn't like how true it was. Anyway, the next and final dare from DJ is for everyone to watch a couple more videos, titled, 'The Vicious Cycle of Five Nights at Freddy's,' as well as 'The Vicious Cycle of Five Nights at Freddy's 2.'"

"Hm, those were actually kind of funny, rather than just plain dumb like Freddy's Spaghettaria," Leon noted. "Okay, I'm in."

"Alright! And you guys?" Kec asked the animatronics.

"Do we really have a choice?" Freddy asked.

"Nope!" Kec said as he hit play on the first video.

* * *

After the end of the second video, Bonnie was the first to say something. "Wow! I actually kind of liked that! It was a really great parody of what we do every night."

Foxy scoffed. "I still say we looked stupid. Although that thing with the chicken wings in the second one seems a little too familiar with recent events."

Freddy nodded. "I agree. The ending of the first one is actually pretty accurate. Although, instead of collapsing into a heap, we just forget the nightguard and go back to the stage, ready for the next day of fun and partying."

GF turned to him. "You just read that out of the mechanic's manual, didn't you?"

Freddy placed his arms at his hips. "So, what if I did? Sue me."

GF shrugged. "Whatever. I thought the two videos were good, and that second one really brought me back to the old restaurant." He sighed. "Geez, it's been forever since then."

"You really liked it better back then?" Leon asked.

"Well, more or less," GF said. "I mean, I've lived here for longer than most everyone else, and I'm both attached to this restaurant and the previous one. It was good. Well, except for the murders. And the...incident with me and that child."

"I liked how I was doing the chicken dance," Chica said suddenly, breaking through the sour feeling that this conversation was slowly gaining. "It was all super funny!"

Kec nodded to everyone and said, "Well, I'm glad this was overall well received. Except by our local pessimist, Foxy, that is."

"Hey! I'm not a pessimist!" Foxy yelled.

"Um, no offense Foxy, but you're kind of the definition of pessimism," Bonnie softly explained.

"But, I'm very agreeable! Right, mates?" He looked around to his friends, but they all did their best to avoid making eye contact with him. "Shut up!" Foxy shrilled, finally.

"We didn't say anything." Freddy explained.

"Whoa! Déjà vu!" Leon said, surprised.

"Indeed," Kec agreed, "But, anyway, that's it for DJ! Up next is...Do you guys hear that?"

At Kec's mention, everyone noticed a low rumbling sound. Suddenly, one of the walls exploded inward, rubble spread across the Party Room floor. A figure stepped through the new hole, revealing himself as a young-looking kid, about 13 or 14 from his looks, with grey hair, purple eyes and what looked like folded down dog ears on his head. He wore a simple white T-shirt, jeans and Nike sneakers. He also wore black fingerless gloves on his hands.

This person stepped fully off the rubble, and he screamed, "YOU F*** ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER JUMP SCARING ME! Wait," he stopped himself. "What the f*** is going on?"

Kec sighed, tapping away on his tablet. "I told you that I didn't want swears in this story, Kal. I had to put a censor on you for the time being."

The gray-haired kid then said things that made Kec simultaneously happy for the censor and needing a bar of soap to wash his sailor mouth. Interestingly, Foxy nodded in praise at his choice of words.

Finally, the kid just scoffed. "Fine. Whatever." He turned to the animatronics and said, "Okay, listen up! My name is **Kalmarin** , and if you don't do want me to blast you with my Thundaga, you'll do exactly what I say."

"Well, it can't be that hard," Freddy boasted. "What'cha got?"

"Jump into a car crusher, you f*** bear!" Kal ordered Freddy.

"...I'm out." Freddy said in a monotone voice.

Foxy rolled his eyes. "So much for commitment."

"Alright!" Kal exclaimed. Electricity formed in his hands, and before anyone could say otherwise, he yelled, "Thundaga!"

The aftermath showed a heap of charred metal in the general shape of an animatronic, with everyone screaming in terror.

"Yeah-hah! That was great!" Kal exclaimed.

"That was not great!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You killed him!"

"Technically, no. We have him backed up in cases like this." Kec told Bonnie. He turned to Kal. "That being said, please refrain from blasting the animatronics all willy-nilly like that. I'm not made out of spare parts. Er, you know what I mean."

Kal rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. So, Chica," he leaned in towards the animatronic chicken, "just so you know, if you say pizza one more time, so help me, I will summon Bahamut on your sorry a**."

Chica cocked her head in confusion. "Huh? Why can't I say pizza?"

Kal smirked, and raised his arms over his head, a light shining from his palms. Suddenly, a giant bolt of lightning struck through the ceiling and struck Chica, instantly charring her to a crisp.

The others screamed in shock, and Kec noticed through the hole in the ceiling a man with a long beard in the sky disappearing through a portal back to wherever he came from. Kec glared at Kal, saying, "Dude, really? After what I just said?"

Kal shrugged. "I told her not to. Can't blame me for that."

Kal then saw the other animatronics huddled together in a corner and smiled. "Now, who's afraid?" He chuckled to himself and stretched his arms over his head. "I suppose that's enough for today. Can't have all of my fun all at once. See ya, Kec!" He then walked over to another wall and held out his hand. "Firaga!" he called out, and blasted a hole through another wall before walking out that hole.

A few minutes after Kal left, Leon popped his head out from under one of the tables. "Is he gone?"

"For a bit, now." Kec told him.

Leon crawled out from beneath the table, and saw the wreckage of what once was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. With a couple of walls torn down, the ceiling caved in, scorch marks everywhere, and a couple of animatronics reduced to a smoldering wreck. He saw GF, Foxy and Bonnie make their way from the corner, and Mike Schmidt unsurely making his way out from the Office.

"Wow, this place has been trashed!" Mike exclaimed.

"It'll take weeks to fix this damage!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"We could turn this place into a horror attraction!" Kec exclaimed. Everyone looked at him queerly at his suggestion. "You'll see. You'll all see."

"One thing's for certain." Leon surmised, "We can't do our game of Truth or Dare now."

"So, this is the end? No more?" Foxy asked.

"It sure seems that way." GF said, nodding.

"Hey!" Kec exclaimed. "We're not done yet! We still have a couple of sets left!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Relocate?" Foxy challenged.

"Why, yes, actually!" Kec replied.

The others were astounded by this, even Leon, and they simultaneously said, "Huh?"

Kec turned around and waved his hand towards the door. "Everybody, follow me. And somebody please grab Freddy and Chica so we can fix them up when we get there."

* * *

"Urgh..." Freddy moaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes and noticed he was laying down on a table set for a party, but his surroundings were different.

As he swung his legs over the side, knocking down a couple of party hats with his feet, he noticed that the room was much bigger than before, with balloons strung up and even some paper plates set out, as if tomorrow was going to be someone's birthday party.

Suddenly, Kec popped up in his face, startling him and making him fall on his back. Kec crawled up to his face, and stared him in the eyes. Then, he looked away from Freddy and shouted, "Freddy's awake!"

Freddy pushed himself up and saw his friends walk through a pair of swinging doors and move towards him, a familiar sight in this unfamiliar place. Freddy called to them, asking, "Hey, where are we, guys?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," Foxy answered.

"Huh? Not 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?'" Freddy wondered.

"Nope!" Chica said excitedly, "Isn't that neat? We're in Freddy Fazbear's, but we're not!" Freddy just then noticed that Chica somehow looked brighter and less dingy compared to the others. (Well, Golden Freddy was _always_ dingy, in Freddy's opinion, but that was beside the point.)

"It turns out Kec had a backup restaurant, and it's almost exactly the same as the one from back in the eighties. Right down to the Office having no doors and other notable details like that." GF explained.

At this very moment, Mike walked into the Office and looked around. When he saw the lack of doors, he went, "Aw, crud. I'm definitely gonna die now."

Kec rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Yeah, I meant for this to be a surprise, but after the destruction Kalmarin caused to the original location, not to mention you and Chica, I figured it would be best to finish up here while the building's getting repaired. Especially since there's no more extremely violent dares today."

"Well, that's good," said Freddy. "But, how did we get fixed? And when did Chica get hurt?"

"Well, I luckily had a built-in backup system installed when I added my shockers, and I just transfered you guys to new bodies. It was rather easy, actually." Kec began to walk away towards the stage, saying behind him, "Oh, and Chica got zapped right after you did. It was a bit of a mess, just like you."

The others filed away towards the stage, and Freddy moved up next to Chica. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her.

Chica nodded back. "I'm fine. That guy was a real meanie."

Freddy chuckled. "You can say that again."

Chica repeated herself, "That guy was a real meanie."

Freddy blinked in surprise. "Er, you didn't need to repeat yourself, Chica. It was just a figure of speech," Freddy explained.

"Oh, sorry," Chica apologized.

"Chica, you don't have anything to apologize for. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Freddy."

"No problem."

Kec began tapping on a wine glass with a spoon on the main stage. As soon as he saw everyone was gathered around and watching him, he handed the two items to Leon and whispered, "Thanks, man." As his brother took those things away, Kec announced loudly to everyone, "Alright, so I hope everyone's settled in, because we've got a couple more sets of dares to get through before we're done, which are just a bunch of truths, really.

"So, since Kalmarin is gone, the next one up is **Eon the Zoroark** , and, as I said, we've got a few truths for everyone! First up, it's Foxy! 'You heard the song 'You Are a Pirate?' How is it?'"

"No, I haven't. What is that?" Foxy asked. Kec nodded and pulled out his tablet and tapped it a few times, bringing up the song for Foxy to listen to, which he did.

As soon as the song was over, he said, "Huh. That's funny."

"What?" both Kecleon Brothers asked simultaneously.

"Well, this song actually reminds me of the ditty I used to sing when Pirate's Cove was open. Though, spare me, since I can't remember all the words to it. It was definitely something like this, though."

"Ooh! Could the makers of Lazytown be facing a lawsuit from Fazbear Entertainment sometime soon? Who knows. Anyway, next is Goldie. 'How do you feel about the Kyle Animation and In The Weekend 6?'"

GF shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never even heard of them."

Kec nodded. "Yeah, I can fix that. Back to YouTube!" Kec pulled the videos up on his tablet and the two of them, plus everyone else who looking over their shoulders, watched the videos.

* * *

After the videos were done, Kec looked at Golden Freddy expectantly. GF thought about it for a moment, but then he shrugged once more. "I mean, I guess they could be well done, but I'm not sure if I'm really the best judge for that, since I don't even understand half of what's going on there. However, this was the first time I didn't see myself in the video, unless one of those yellow animatronics who were with the Bonnie-headed guy were supposed to be me."

"You mean Nikson? Yeah, I'm willing to bet that since there were two yellow bears there, then at least one of them, if not both of them, were supposed to be you." Kec rationalized.

"Well, I'm just glad that crazy characters like Kyle are just in these videos and not here," Leon said.

"Hello Kecleon 3-5-2."

The sudden voice shocked everyone, and they turned around to see an awfully familiar kid in a white hoodie with a Thomas the Tank Engine face standing there at an odd angle.

"Is that..." GF said quietly.

"...Kyle? Yeah, I think so," Kec affirmed with GF. "But, what does he want? I didn't invite him."

Kyle continued to stand there, not making any indication of movement for several minutes, causing everyone to just stare at him uneasily.

Suddenly, he started speaking while moving oddly, similar to the video they just watched. "I was just wondering, when are you going to update 'The Freddie Project?' It's just that, I really like the story and I thought it's stupid that you haven't been writing more of it.

"However, I don't understand why you're calling him Freddie with an 'ie,' instead of Freddy with a 'y,' for the first few chapters. What the f*** were you thinking when you did that? That was just s***." Suddenly, Kyle dropped down into a hole that appeared beneath him, and he came back out trapped in the muzzle of a cannon.

"F***!" he called out before Kec pulled a lever and shot Kyle out of the cannon and through a pre-opened hole in the ceiling, before the hole slid shut as if there was never a hole in the first place.

"Wow!" Kec exclaimed. "I never would've believed that those anti-Kyle measures I had would come in handy like that!"

"That was...extremely surreal there." Bonnie said, astonished at what just happened.

"You said it, Bonnabunch! And I'm not even a SFM animator, like GTApsycho or gold94chica." Kec agreed. "Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, Truth or Dare!" He turned to Freddy. "The next one's for you, Mr. Fazbear. 'Do you make your own pizzas?'"

Freddy sighed a breath of relief. "Finally, an easy one. No, I don't make pizzas for myself. Chica is the one that handles all of the cooking. I just really enjoy the results."

"Aw, thanks Freddy!" said Chica.

GF snickered. "Yeah, the reason you don't cook is because you can't cook worth anything."

"Hey, that's not true!" Freddy argued.

"Oh, really. Remember that one night in June 1991, when you almost burned down the restaurant because you were trying your hand at cooking?"

"Hey, that was an accident," Freddy defended himself.

"Okay. What about March 1992, when you flooded the place, or August 1993, when you both burned and flooded the restaurant simultaneously, amazingly."

Freddy growled. "Your point?"

"His point is you suck at cooking, Fred," Kec interjected. "Anyway, the next question is for Bonnie. Eon wants to know whether you're a boy or a girl. So, which is it?"

Bonnie gaped at Kec, being too flabbergasted to think of what to say. Finally, he stuttered, "Wh-What are you t-talking about?! Of course I'm a guy! What kind of question is that?"

Kec chuckled. "Obviously, you've never been to FanFiction-dot-net, have you?" Kec then turned to you, the reader, and winks Sans-style.

Leon leaned over to Kec. "What are you doing?"

"Just breaking the fourth wall, that's all," Kec explained. "Anyway, the next and final question goes to Chica." He grinned at her. "'Do you like Foxy?'"

"Of course I like Foxy!" Chica said without a moment's hesitation. She then continued, "I also like Bonnie and Freddy and Goldie! I like everyone!"

Everyone there sweatdropped at this, and Kec attempted to pursue a real answer. "No, I mean, do you _like_ like him?"

"Sure I do, just like everybody else!" Chica said again.

"We know you like everyone," said Leon, himself wanting an answer. "But, do you, well, _love_ anything or anyone?"

Chica's eyes widened. "Love?" She rested her beak on her fist for a minute, thinking, when she finally said. "I do love something. I love pizza!"

Everyone's expression deadpanned, and Kec finally decided to throw in the towel. "Oh, well. I suppose we won't get our answer today. That kind of sucks, but we've got time. Anyhow, that's it for Eon's set! Up next is our very last set!

"Our final set is brought to us by **Zerothekitsune**! Basically, we just have one question for you guys. What do you think of the Internet's Rule #63, or the genderbend rule?"

"Um, we don't know what that is." Foxy said. Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Oh, well, suffice it to say, Rule #63 dictates that if a character exists on the Internet, there has to be a genderbent version of that character somewhere. For instance, in your case, Fazbear Gang, somewhere there are pictures of everyone here as girls, except for Chica, who would be a guy.

"Oh, I already thought of myself as a guy. I still think it would be fun!" Chica exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know why people would think that of me, considering my name is Freddy, but I suppose it's cool. I'm not really that curious," Freddy stated.

GF nodded. "I agree with Freddy. I'll respect anyone who wants to do it, but that doesn't mean I'll check it out myself."

Foxy shrugged. "Frankly, I don't really care."

Bonnie whimpered softly. "Why do people keep thinking I'm a girl? I'm a guy, for Pete's sake!"

Kec shrugged. "Again, FanFiction would say otherwise. But hey, you just go be you, okay?"

"So, we're done, right?" Foxy asked.

"Yes, there are no more sets today," Kec confirmed. As the animatronics began to relax, Kec then said, "But, that doesn't mean we're done. There's still one more thing that needs to be done today. So, in ten minutes, meet me by the Prize Corner, and my ultimate surprise will be revealed!" Kec ran off in that direction, and the others just shrugged and began to mill about the place.

* * *

Ten minutes passed, and the animatronics gathered around the Prize Corner, which even had authentic-looking merchandise from back in the old restaurant, and the giant music box which jingled in the same way it did when the Puppet was in it. Kec jumped off of one of the nearby shelves, which shocked everyone since he looked almost exactly like one of those stuffed animals.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you for your patience, which will be awarded shortly! For this amazing surprise, I have a special friend to help me, and it's not Leon!"

"Hey!" Leon snapped angrily.

"Don't worry. I'm not replacing you, bro. Even though, I am this time around. You're always my number one wingman, dude!"

"That wasn't what I was complaining about..." Kec trailed off, deciding to leave it there.

Kec turned to the music box and shouted, "You can come out now!"

Suddenly, the music box loudly started to chime, "Pop Goes The Weasel," and a white mask with black eyes with blue streaks down it's face and red cheeks and a wide smile with red lips popped up, followed by a spindly, black, humanlike body. GF muttered, "Oh, geez. Not him."

"Well well, it sure has been such a long time since I've seen you lot," said the Puppet, gazing around the room. "You probably don't recognize me, which I can easily understand, given how broken you were back before the restaurant was closed. So, for clarity's sake, I am known as the Puppet or the Marionette. Lately, I've been christened with the name Marionne, due to my recently discovered Nightmare form, so you may call me Marion."

Everyone seemed slightly nervous around this new guy, except for GF and Chica, the latter greeting Marion with a shake of a hand, while the former had turned away from him.

Marion nodded respectfully to Chica, before floating over behind Golden Freddy. "Well, hello Fredbear. Fancy seeing you here."

GF cocked his head back, just enough to see Marion out of the corner of his eye. "It's not Fredbear anymore. I gave that name up long ago, just like my friend did before they locked us away."

"Ah, yes. You go by Golden Freddy now. I forgot. And, just how is Springtrap doing now, might I ask?" the Puppet inquired.

"Can't say. I haven't seen him for some years now. And, in my opinion, you're not really in a position to ask."

"Oh?" Marion seemed taken aback. "And, why's that?"

GF growled. "Because you just disappeared on us, that's why! When everything was going downhill, when I watched my friends getting scrapped, when me and Springtrap were sealed away for years, you were nowhere to be seen! Where did you go, Marionette?"

The Puppet sighed, sounding weary. "There was nothing I could do, Fredbear. I was in as much pain as you were to see all my friends get destroyed or sealed away or shipped off to some random place in the country. Perhaps even more so. It was my fault that they came to life, and I was responsible for having them get killed again. But, it was out of my control. The only thing I could focus on was trying to track down Afton, and stop him before it happened again."

"You were tracking down the Purple Guy?" Goldie asked.

"Among other things," Marion admitted. "I mean, do you know how many haunted restaurants are around nowadays? I mean, Candy's Burgers & Fries, Doug's & Rachel's, Treasure Island, these and more have been surprisingly active, and I always wondered if Afton had a hand in them. So, I took a look everywhere I could, which took some time, I'm afraid."

"So, all these years, you've been hunting Afton, but with no luck?"

Marion nodded. "That's right. But, my heart never left Freddy's, and I swore that I'd come back. I just didn't expect to come back to such familiar surroundings, thanks to Kec."

Kec, who had been surprisingly patient, nodded his thanks. "Right. So, now that you've caught up with each other, shall we get underway, Marion?"

The Puppet nodded. "Yes, I'm very eager for this. So, let's."

Kec and Marion moved out from the Prize Corner and made their way to the set of double doors that lead out of the room. With his tablet propped in his hands, Kec began, "Alright, everyone! It's time to unveil our big surprise! For years, these guys have been dead. But, as the Marionette has done before, he's brought them back from the grave to join us in our game of Truth or Dare! Introducing, the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, beginning with Toy Bonnie!"

"Toy Bonnie!" Bonnie repeated in shock, and he was amazed when a slimmer, shinier version of him walked through the door.

He gawked at the animatronics, smiling all the while, when he sighed and said sadly, "Life is a parody, foolishly letting us believe in hope before our imminent death."

"Whoa! That's dark," said Freddy.

Kec leaned over to the Marionette. "Um, what's wrong with Toy Bonnie?"

"Er, well, there were...complications with bringing them back again. Their personalities got a bit twisted, and they're not acting like before. In Toy Bonnie's case, he kind of turned emo."

"Will their original personalities come back?"

"Probably. They just need some time to recover from the shock of being alive."

Kec nodded to him. He turned back to his captive audience, now including a moping Toy Bonnie, and began to announce, "Sorry for the delay, guys. I just needed to talk to Marion for a bit. Anyhow, it's time for the next unveiling! Introducing Toy Chica!"

Everyone stood there watching, but nothing came out of the door. Kec cleared his throat and repeated, "Introducing Toy Chica!"

Again, nothing happened. The Puppet floated over and poked his head through the door. "Toy Chica, what are you doing?" Kec could hear Marion saying from on the other side of the door. "You've been cued."

"Oh, sorry. I was just updating my Facebook status." A female voice said behind the door. Then, the Puppet pulled himself out of the doorway, to make way for Toy Chica, who, like Toy Bonnie, appeared as a slimmer and shinier version of their counterpart, with plastic covering their endoskeleton instead of fur.

Toy Chica smiled and waved at everyone. "Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I was just a bit busy."

"Busy being a relative statement." Marion pointed out.

Toy Chica glared at him. " _Anyway_ , I hope we'll have some fun together! It's nice to meet you all!"

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Chica exclaimed.

"Oh, you're Chica, aren't you!" Toy Chica exclaimed. "Hey, let's take a selfie together!"

"Okay," Chica walked over to her. "What's a selfie?"

Kec clapped his hands. "Excellent! That went nicely! Up next, we have Toy Freddy!"

Toy Freddy walked through the double doors with a confident stride. He stood in front of everyone, and said, "Hello, you a******!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Kec yelled. "Leon, was the censor still on?"

"Of course. You never turned it off since Kalmarin." Leon explained.

"Oh, good." Kec turned to Marion. "Excuse me, Marion, but why is Toy Freddy cussing like a sailor?"

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Foxy spoke up.

"Oh, go f*** yourself, you motherf*****!" Toy Freddy swore at him, causing Foxy to lean away from the bear.

"Hm, I really don't know," Marion admitted. "Since his personality was in flux, he could've picked that up from anywhere. From something he heard or something he watched. Even a slight suggestion could've done it."

"Wait," GF interjected. "Doesn't he remind you of that Toy Freddy from that video before? The one from Eon?"

"Huh? You mean Freddy from the F*ckboy series?" Kec assumed. "Hm, you might be onto something, Goldie. Marion, let's bring out Balloon Boy, just to be sure."

"What?" GF asked. "Oh, great. They even repaired him."

Through the door came the human-like animatronic with a helicopter cap, a balloon in one hand and a sign that says "Balloons!" in the other. He walked towards the crowd and said simply, "Hello!"

Toy Freddy turned to him and shouted, "Inhale my d***, enragement child!"

"Yup. We got the F*ckboy's Freddy, alright. Great. This is going to be fun," Kec said sarcastically, sighing at his misfortune. He then turned his attention to Balloon Boy. "Anyway, it's great to see you, Balloon Boy!"

BB laughed heartily.

Bonnie, encouraged by how nice he seemed, walked up to BB and said, "Hi, Balloon Boy! It's nice to meet you!"

Balloon Boy turned to Bonnie and said, "Hi!"

"So, how did you get here?" Bonnie asked.

Balloon Boy laughed again.

"Um...okay? That didn't answer my question," Bonnie said unsurely.

"He doesn't say anything else." Marion interjected. "Besides 'Hello,' 'Hi' or a laugh, he literally can't talk."

"Was that due to complications as well?" Leon asked.

"No, he was always like that," GF explained. "In fact, he seems to be the first character here who's acting normally."

"Alrighty, then." Kec nodded. "So, that's Balloon Boy and Toy Freddy. Now, there's one more introduction I'd like to make!" Foxy seemed to lean forward slightly. "For our final animatronic guest, we have Fun-" Kec stopped himself when Marion made a cut gesture, and the two of them gathered together.

The two whispered amongst each other, at one point Kec exclaiming louder than he wanted, "What do you mean you couldn't find it?!" After a few minutes more minutes conversing amongst themselves, Kec turned to the crowd and said. "Sorry for the wait. We needed to talk about something. So, finally, let me introduce to you, Mangle!"

Then, everyone started to hear a loud, corrupted audio emanating from above them. Suddenly, a wiry mass of animatronic parts swung down from above, and the head of this mass was a white animatronic fox head, which had a second endoskeleton head attached next to it. Mangle plopped onto the ground, and turned its heads to the crowd.

"Hello, everyone! It's so wonderful to meet you all!" The fox head said.

"Hey, why are trying to be so nice to these guys? You don't even know them!" The endoskeleton head shouted, surprising everyone.

The fox head turned to its other head. "It's not a crime to make a good first impression. Don't be mean, Endo, and say hello."

The endoskeleton head rolled its eyes. "Fine. Whatever you say, Mangle" He turned to the crowd and said, "Hello."

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Mangle teased the other head.

Endo groaned. "I wish I could leave you."

"But, you can't," she said, matter-of-factly. "We're in a binding relationship. You could even say we're joined at the hip. Or, the neck, in this case."

Endo sighed. "I want a divorce."

Kec looked at Marion, his eyes wide with shock, and just gestured at them with exaggerated motions, wanting answers now.

"Mangle was the strangest case, Kec. When I revived her, I accidentally revived her other head as well. He insists that he wants to be called Endo, since he's an endoskeleton head, and he's a contrast to Mangle in almost every way."

"What do you mean?" Kec asked.

"Well, in most cases, whatever Mangle likes, Endo doesn't. And vice versa. And while Mangle's shown herself to be a real optimist, Endo is a real pessimist. Basically, they're almost exact opposites."

"Wait, if you had a chance to rebuild her, why didn't you put her back together, the way she was before she was the Mangle?" Foxy demanded.

Marion shrugged. "I would've if I could've. But, there were problems, and I couldn't put her back together. I was lucky just to find enough to make her into the Mangle. I'm sorry."

Mangle leaned towards Foxy. "You...You look like me. Right?"

Endo scoffed. "Not even."

Mangle glared at her other head. "Not in the body, Endo. In the face." She turned to Foxy. "What's your name?"

"I-It's Foxy." The animatronic fox told her.

Mangle nodded to herself. "Foxy. That sounds familiar." She smiled at him. "I think we'll be great friends!"

Foxy nodded to her. "Y-Yeah. I think so, too."

Endo scoffed. "Yeah, don't expect that same hospitality from me, fox."

Foxy growled at the endoskeleton head. "I'll keep it in mind, thanks."

"Alright! The introductions are done!" Kec exclaimed, hopping in place.

"Great," said Freddy. "But, why are they here?

"Well, they're gonna be joining the game, of course!"

The new animatronics all exclaimed, "What?!" Except for Toy Bonnie, who said, "Whatever..."

"That's right! And we're all gonna have a fun time together! I even took the liberty of installing my chips to everyone here while they were powered off."

"F*** your s***, you *******!" Toy Freddy snapped at Kec.

"Geez! Get some soap over here! And maybe some earplugs, too!" Bonnie exclaimed.

GF looked up at the Puppet. "Even you, Marionette?"

Marion smiled and nodded. "Yes. I even relented to having Kec attach a chip to me. I figured that after all this time hunting the Purple Guy, I needed a break, and this seemed like a good change of pace."

Foxy scoffed. "Obviously, you've never spent any time with Kec and his darers. It's basically willing torture."

Marion shrugged. "I'm okay with that."

Kec clapped his hands together rapidly, causing everyone to look and pay attention to him. "Alright, I'm glad everyone's come together like this. And this is where I leave you, because I don't know about you guys, but I am exhausted. Leon, tell everyone where they're supposed to go."

"Right, so Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica goes over to the Main Stage, Balloon Boy goes over there with the balloons, Mangle should head over to Kid's Cove, and, of course, the Marionette goes to the Prize Corner."

"Hey! What about us?" Freddy exclaimed, motioning to him and his friends.

"Er, well, here's something a little embarrassing," Kec said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was a bit too thorough when trying to make this place accurate to the old restaurant, and I definitely did not expect Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to get destroyed. So, for now, you'll have to take up your old residence in the Parts & Service Room, until I can figure something out."

"Well, that's a little short notice, isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

"Um..." Kec looked at his tablet. "Hey, it's almost 6 A.M.! It's time for us to go, right Leon?"

Leon opened his mouth, but Kec continued without a hitch. "Right. Okay, see you guys later! Bye!" Kec grabbed Leon's tail, and the two of them whipped out of there, leaving everyone stunned and confused.

Toy Chica was the first to snap out of it. "Okay. Well, come on, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy! We need to get to the stage!"

"F*** off, b****!" Toy Freddy snapped, but he moved to the stage.

Toy Bonnie sighed. "Here? The stage? What does it matter. We're all doomed anyway." Toy Bonnie then slunk off towards the stage.

Toy Chica shook her head at her new partners. "This is going to b a barrel of fun. Bye, everyone!" She then walked off to join the others on stage.

Mangle turned to the others. "I suppose I should go back to Kid's Cove. Um, does anyone know where that is, by the way?"

Endo sighed. "I know where it is. Let me take control for a bit and I'll direct us there."

"Okay!" Mangle agreed. She turned to the others and said, "See you all later!"

"Yeah, whatever," Endo said as he took control of Mangle's body, swinging them back up to the ceiling and out of the room towards Kid's Cove.

"I'll be going, too," Marion said. He turned to Balloon Boy, "Here, I'll show you to your place."

BB laughed in response, and followed Marion to his resting spot, before Marion made his way back to the Prize Corner.

"And then, there were five." GF commented, seeing as only the original animatronics were still there.

"Yup," Bonnie said, sighing. "I'm exhausted. Lots of stuff happened today."

"Like meeting new friends!" said Chica.

"And getting tortured in new ways," said Foxy.

"And having my restaurant get destroyed," Freddy said, mournfully.

"Oh, suck it up, Freddy!" GF ordered his brother. "It's not your restaurant."

"But, my name is on the billboard. Ergo, it's mine, and I can't help but worry about it."

GF rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on! If Kec was right, then the Parts & Service Room should be right over here."

"What about you? Where will you sleep?" Bonnie asked.

GF chuckled. "Where I typically go when I'm not here."

Freddy and his friends looked amongst each other questioningly, but were too tired to think about anything else, so they nodded to him and absentmindedly followed him to the P&S Room, where they filed in and powered down while GF disappeared to wherever he went to rest.

The last active thing in that restaurant was Mike, and when the clock struck 6 A.M., he too decided to make his exit, leaving the restaurant quiet and still, ready for the following day's activity.

However, deep below the pizzeria, something sensed the activity above it, and it slowly opened its eyes, curious about the visitors who are sleeping above him.

* * *

Kec: "Yay, I did it! I got this chapter done before Halloween!"

Leon: "You sure worked hard to do it."

Kec: "Yeah, and I'm totally exhausted. I put pretty much everything else I had on hold so I could do this, and I typed as much as I could, when I could, until I finally pulled this off!"

Leon: "And you even premiered the animatronics from FNAF 2, which you put together with Marion, somehow at some point in time."

Kec: "Yup! So, just to clarify for everyone who's thinking of sending in dares, along with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy, everyone can now dare Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Mangle (with Endo), Balloon Boy, and the Marionette. Nothing like JJ or the Shadow animatronics will make an appearance, though."

Leon: "Well, knowing you, they will make an appearance. They just can't be dared."

Kec: "And speaking of appearances, there were a few appearances from certain characters that don't belong to me, which I'd like to point out, such as F*ckboy Freddy from Malohn, or Kyle from Hitlerspimp."

Kyle: "Hello."

*dramatic music plays*

Kyle: "I don't want to be rude, but, when will you update The Freddie Project. I really like the story and-"

Kec: *whacks Kyle with a giant bat*

Kyle: "Ouch."

Kec: "No more from you! Do I look like Jericho to you?"

Leon: "Hey, wait. Wasn't that everyone from the Kyle Animation video?"

Kec: "No, there's still other people like Murder of Crows and Zajcu37, amongst others."

Leon: "...Anyway, this was also just a perfect time to release this special chapter of your FNAF story, what with the recent release of Sister Location and all."

Kec: "Yup. I've been so pumped for Sister Location. And once again, Scott Cawthon did not disappoint. With new characters, a new storyline, voice acting; it was a perfect game, and a great alternate to the original series. I cannot compliment this game enough!"

Leon: "I guess it disperses any questions about his validity after FNAF that people had about him when he did FNAF World."

Kec: *nods* "Indeed it does. And I even got a shot off at some of the fan games, which was fun. So, now I want to mention a couple of things about the story. The first thing I want to note is that I absolutely need some new dares now."

Leon: "Well, that's what you get for putting all of your eggs in one basket, Kec. Now, you don't have any."

Kec: *shrugs* "Hey, I needed to clear out the ones that were only for the first five animatronics and not the other six. And, luckily, I got just enough dares to do it. Now, while I'm going back to three sets of dares per chapter again, I have zero sets at the time of posting this, so please put them up!"

Leon: "Also, as you saw earlier, Kec finally brought in the first person who wrote themselves into the dare, Kalmarin, who also, in turn, pretty much destroyed the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. So, if you do submit dares and you want to bring yourself or one of your characters in, it'll be just fine to do so. And if you want to add a character sheet of the character you're bringing in, well, it only helps."

Kec: "Okay, so I think that's all I have to say. This story has just surpassed 10,000 words, so I think I should stop for a good bit, maybe I might even think about getting some sleep for once. Let me just say, I poured everything into this, and I'm just so pooped, that I'm not thinking properly and my vision feels strained. So, thanks for reading, and leave a review, if you feel so inclined. And remember, I need three new sets of dares for the next chapter, so don't be afraid to submit them. I'm counting on you guys! So, for now, stay tuned for the next time this story is updated, when we finally see what the FNAF 2 animatronics have in store! And Happy Early Halloween!"

Leon: "Oh, and make sure to keep an eye on Kec's profile, because at some point before the end of October, he's planning on releasing a one-shot which has close ties to this story, so check it out when it pops up.

Kyle: "Kecleon3-5-2, please remember to update The Freddie Project!"

Kec: "No! Leave me alone!"

Kyle: "...But, you promised."

* * *

P.S., There's something quick that I wanted to do here. You see, quite a few people have talked about IcyNirvana to me through the PMs, and I'd like to call them out.

First, **Eon the Zoroark** , who approached me first about his ToD story since he saw me in TLGoToD, which I happily complied with, before I mentioned my story and he gave me some dares to do here. Be sure to check out his story here: ( s/12095454/1/Pokemon-Legends-The-Rise-of-The-Shadow-Fang)

Second, **Kalmarin** , who told me that he enjoyed my stuff on Icy's story, and was the first one to emulate what Icy did by putting in his characterization of himself. Be sure to check out his stuff when you can!

And last, but not least, **Draco-Lord of Darkness** , who gave his condolences about Icy's passing in his own, unique way, which I appreciate highly. Check out what he's done as well!

Overall, I appreciate everybody either celebrating his life with me or mourning his death with me, and I wish you all could've gotten to know him yourselves so you could see yourselves how amazing he was. Thank you for your thoughtfulness.


	6. Chapter 6

Kec: *anxiously shifts from side to side*

Leon: "Hey Kec. What's wrong?"

Kec: *suddenly notices Leon* "Oh, hey, Leon! It's nothing."

Leon: *narrows eyes* "Really? Nothing?"

Kec: "Well, I mean, I suppose there is one thing. I'm kind of nervous about this story."

Leon: "What about the story?"

Kec: "Well, so many people loved Ch. 5 that I'm afraid that this chapter will appear extremely lackluster compared to it."

Leon: "Really? You're worried about that? Look, Kec, your story is just fine, and I think that as long as you keep doing it this way, everyone will like it."

Kec: "Wow! Thanks Leon! I didn't know you were so supportive!"

Leon: "Of course! And when your story tanks, everyone can blame you for that, too!"

Kec: "...I retract my earlier statement."

Leon: "Welp, let's get to it!"

* * *

Foxy sat at one of the party tables, wincing in pain as he was massaging his neck. Suddenly, he began to hear a horrible garbled noise above him and smiled. "Hello, Mangle," he called out.

The pile of animatronic parts swung down from the ceiling and the white fox head smiled. "Hi, Foxy! How are you feeling this morning?"

"Eh, not so good, I'm afraid. Ever since I was placed in the Parts & Service Room, me neck has been killing me, and the lights have been bothering me eyes for quite some time now."

"Aw, poor baby," Mangle's other head, Endo, called out sarcastically. "Are you playing the worlds smallest violin? Because that's what this whole thing sounds like."

Foxy growled at the stupid endoskeleton head. "Watch it, matey! Them's fighting words!"

Mangle craned her neck to face her other neck. "Endo, you should lay off of Foxy. He's in a new place and is bound to feel a bit uncomfortable."

Endo scoffed and turned his head away, mumbling, "Whatever."

* * *

Mike Schmidt sat at the desk of the Office, literally shaking in fear as he stared into the dark abyss in front of him, the caution signs placed around the giant doorway not helping at all. _At least before I had closable doors,_ he thought to himself. _This all just seems like suicide. What do I do?_

Suddenly, he started to hear something banging around in the right vent. He walked over and unsurely pressed the light button, and he screamed.

Then, the purple lizard inside the vent screamed as well. When they both stopped screaming, Leon asked, "Why did you start screaming?!"

Mike backed off, chuckling lightly out of relief. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were one of the animatronics. You're that green lizard's brother, erm, Leon, right?"

"Yeah, the green lizard's name is Kec, just so you know." Leon crawled out of the vent and reached back in to lug out a bag that was about his size.

"This is the first time we actually met face to face, eh, Mike?" Leon droned while heuntied the string around the lip of the bag before opening it and reaching into it.

"Um, yeah, I suppose so," Mike responded, his curiosity of what was in the bag starting to get the better of him.

"Well, since you're here instead of the previous location, Kec thought it would've smart to give you some things to make it easier while you're here." As he finished saying that, he pulled out Mike's tablet, and gave it back to him. "So, your tablet is now hooked up to the security system of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, which has quite a few views. Go ahead and check it out."

Mike turned it on and saw that he was looking at the main stage with the Toy Animatronics. He flipped through a few more channels before Leon added, "Also, if you hold down on the screen, a light will turn on allowing you to see better." Mike tried it in the pitch black Parts & Service Room, and saw that he could see the older animatronics holding out there.

"One more thing about the tablet. If you go over to the Prize Corner channel, you'll see a button there that says 'Wind Up Music Box.' You might wanna keep on that, if you know what's good for you."

"What happens if I don't wind the music box?" Mike asked.

Leon cocked his head to the side. "Do you really wanna say hi to the Marionette? There's literally no other way to stop him, you know."

Mike's eyes widened and he said, "I'll keep the music box wound!"

Leon nodded. "Good, and now for everything else." Leon reached in and pulled out a flashlight, handing it to Mike, and then he completely emptied it by pulling out a Freddy mascot head.

"Well, that does it! See ya!" Leon said before crawling back into the left vent.

Mike sputtered out, "W-Wait! What am I supposed to do with this stuff!"

Leon poked his head out of the vent and said, "Just put the mask on if anything comes around. Oh, and if you see Foxy standing down at the end of the hall, make sure to flash your flashlight at him a few times and he'll go away. The mask doesn't work on either Foxy or Marion, so watch yourself. Well, that's everything! Bye!"

Leon pulled himself back into the vent and crawled away, Mike looked at the mask and gulped. "This is _so_ not worth a hundred bucks a week."

* * *

Suddenly, throughout the restaurant, a low, indiscriminate song was being sung somewhere. The animatronics noticed it and began looking around for the source. For a good portion of the first hour, they were searching with no luck.

The animatronics finally had to gather themselves around the Show Stage before they found out where the singing was coming from. A spotlight came on and Kec was standing there, holding a giant plush animal that was his size, and he was singing to himself,

 _"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears,_

 _It's a world of hope, and a world of fears,_

 _There's so much that we share,_

 _And it's time we're aware,_

 _It's a small world after all!"_

Suddenly, Kec noticed the crowd that was gathered around him, and he immediately stopped singing. He cleared his throat and began, "Hey there, everyone! I have returned from a long trip! I hope you're all happy to see me. And if not, eh, whatever."

"You have a pretty voice when you sing," Chica said, smiling.

Kec smiled and said, "Thank you. I don't normally sing in public, but I suppose it's pretty nice."

Mangle cocked her head to one side. "That's a cute stuffed animal, too. What's it's name?"

Kec turned it around and it was a small, blue koala-like creature with large black eyes. "His name is Stitch. I bought him at Disneyland, and he's the one of the best things I ever got!"

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" Endo asked.

"No, I'm not!" Kec yelled back. "And besides, I need something fluffy to cuddle! It's an absolute necessity for me! Regardless, let's get back into Truth or Dare, okay?"

Kec then brought out his tablet and suddenly stopped. "Oh, yeah. There's something I wanted to say to Bonnie. About my last time playing FNAF 2 on my tablet."

Foxy gave a half-smile when he saw Bonnie's scared expression. _Nice. I'm not the one who gets shocked today._

Kec walked up to the animatronic bunny and gave him a thumbs up. "Good job on being so scary in your Withered form!"

Foxy screamed, "What the heck?!" in shock. Bonnie, however, simply stood there at a loss for words.

Kec chuckled, "Yeah, you got me really good when I was playing it the other day. So much so, that you made me crash the game while trying to put my mask on. I just wanted to compliment you on that."

"Er, thanks, I guess." Bonnie replied quietly, a small smile forming on his face.

Kec smiled back and continued on, "Alright, so now that that's out of the way, we have a pretty good line of people who want to come today, so let's begin this session of Truth or Dare! First up, a representative of **Eon the Zoroark** , please welcome, Samirah!"

A large plume of smoke appeared in the middle of the stage, and once the smoke cleared, they could see a girl with a grey headscarf around her head take the stage, bobbing lightly to seemingly nothing. She wore a grey dress with extended sleeves that stretched way past her hands, and she didn't wear anything on her feet.

Leon came over from one of the stage entrances and tapped on Samirah's shoulder. She opened her eyes, which were pure red except for her yellow, snake-like irises, and went, "Hm?" She pulled off her headscarf, which revealed her short, black spiky hair and pulled out the earphones from her ears. "What is it?"

"Um, you're on stage," Leon told her.

She looked up and saw the animatronics standing around the stage. She jumped back, shrieking in terror.

"Whoa, hey! Easy, girl. They won't hurt you," Kec reassured her, and after a few minutes, she settled down somewhat.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I didn't expect to be here this soon, and when I saw those guys, I guess I flipped a little," Samirah explained.

Foxy chuckled. "There wasn't anything little about that."

"Oi! Quiet, fox!" Kec shouted before hitting the button on his tablet, causing Foxy to convulse on the ground. The Kecleon then turned back to Samirah and said, "Well, care to take it away, Samirah?"

The girl nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. She cleared her throat and began, "Okay, the first one is for Marion. 'Are you a boy or a girl?'"

"Hey, wait! That was the one he asked me last time!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Kec glared at him. "Hey, don't be selfish! Just like you, Marion's gender has been a constant source of mystery. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if Mangle was up next."

"Just for the record," Endo called out, "I'm a guy and Mangle's a girl. We just happen to be inhabiting the same body, which makes things a bit awkward."

"In more than one way, I'm afraid," Mangle added quietly.

Samirah looked at them with surprise. "Oh, okay then. I'll make sure to tell Eon about that." She turned to the Puppet and said, "So, are you a boy or a girl?"

The Marionette pondered about it for a second before saying, "I suppose I'm neither. I've never really thought of myself having any kind of gender at all. Though, people just assume I'm male, due to my more masculine voice, so that's what I go with."

Samirah nodded. "Okay, thank you. The next one is for Toy Chica. 'What is it with you and social media? That stuff could kill you...oh wait. You're already dead.'" She looked up and added quickly, "That was Eon's words, not mine."

Toy Chica's expression showed that she wasn't impressed. "Sensitive. Really." she said, sarcastically. She sighed and said, "Look, I became fond of social media when Kec showed me Facebook on his tablet and gave me an account. Now, I'm also on Instagram, Snapchat, and my personal favorite, Twitter. And, I have about 10,000 friends on Facebook, now, and I'm thankful Kec gave me that start."

"Aw, that's sweet, Toy Chica. Thank you! Though, you definitely need to give me some of your social media secrets, because I can't get 10,000 friends for the life of me!" Kec said, gratefully. "So, the next one's for Goldie over there. 'How was your time with Kyle?'"

"You mean that weird guy from before?" GF asked. "One word: odd. Very odd."

"Um, that was three words, bro," Freddy said to GF.

"Yup, the f***** can't count." Toy Freddy added.

GF rolled his eyes at them, though he didn't really have any eyes, and began to make a snarky comment when they suddenly heard a loud banging outside of the restaurant.

Outside, Kyle was smashing at the front door with a giant axe, saying, "Open up, Kecleon 3-5-2! I just want to talk to you about The Freddie Project!"

Suddenly, the door opened up and a giant, spring-loaded boxing glove launched out and smashed into Kyle. "Ouch!" was the only thing he said as he was launched away.

"He'll be back. He's not that easy to get rid of," Kec said to everyone before continuing. "Okay, so the next one is for Freddy."

Samirah took over and read, "'I'm so sorry the restaurant got destroyed. But why was it so important to you?' His words, but I feel the same."

Freddy sighed. "Thanks for the sympathy, I guess. It's just, well, technically, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is my restaurant. I mean, Golden Freddy had Fredbear's Family Diner, Toy Freddy had Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria-"

"Springtrap had Fazbear's Fright, and Circus Baby had Circus Baby's Pizza. Your point?" Kec interrupted and asked.

Momentarily taken aback with whatever Kec said, Freddy finished by saying, "My point is that it was my restaurant and it got destroyed by your stupid friend with his stupid dares!"

"Ouch! Took the personal route!" Leon said, wincing.

Kec sighed. "Yeah, okay. That's fair enough. Though, just to make it clear, I had no idea Kal was going to be that destructive going into it. Still, I really am sorry about that, Freddy."

Freddy stopped, once again taken aback by Kec's sympathetic words. Finally, he said, "Okay. Thank you. But, I would like my restaurant back."

Kec nodded at him. "Worry not. Freddy Fazbear's is being repaired as we speak, so you can go back home soon."

The older animatronics cheered at the thought of their home being rebuilt, while the newer ones cheered with them, though mainly just to support them. Except for Toy Bonnie, who gave a quick smile and went back to moping.

Samirah smiled and put her hand on Kec's shoulder, which, mind you, was a bit of a stretch. "I'm really happy you made up with Freddy like that. So, the next truth is for Foxy. 'Can you dance?'"

Foxy's eyes widened before a sly smile crossed his face. "Is that an offer, lass?"

Samirah's eyes widened as well, before turning away, blushing. "No. I-It was just a question."

Foxy chuckled and said, "I suppose that I can dance a little, but I've never done a whole lot of it, nor have I needed to. What with Pirate's Cove being shut down and the only time I come out is to try to kill the night guard."

Kec nodded in satisfaction. "Very good, Foxy, though maybe not so much for Mike. So, our next and final truth is for, well, everybody. 'Who is the best singer here?' So, who is it?"

"I vote Golden Freddy!" Foxy said almost immediately.

Chica nodded. "I completely agree! Out of everyone, he has the best voice ever!"

"Hey! What about me?" Freddy demanded, stomping his foot.

"Um, no offense Freddy, but Goldie is the best one out of all of us," Bonnie explained softly. Freddy sighed but didn't argue back.

Golden Freddy looked around at his friends and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Thanks guys."

"Hey, we never got to vote!" Toy Chica exclaimed. She went on to say, "I vote Mangle, because she has a super fine singing voice!"

Mangle looked taken aback, before looking away and saying, "No, I can't do that. Thank you, but I'm too shy."

"Oh, nonsense! There's no need to be shy. Everyone thinks you have a great voice, right guys?" Toy Chica looked over to the others and saw Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Marion nodding their heads in agreement. Balloon Boy simply laughed and stood there.

Marion looked at him curiously. "Aren't you going to vote, BB?"

Balloon Boy thought about it for a moment, before pointing at Golden Freddy with a nod.

"F****** traitor!" Toy Freddy said with a snarl.

"Hey, everyone's entitled to their own opinions, my friend," Kec said sagely. He then turned to his brother and asked, "So, what's the tally?"

"Hm," Leon pondered, scratching his chin. "So, Mangle got four, while Goldie got five. So, Goldie's ahead right now. Though, now that I think about it, Endo hasn't voted yet." Everyone turned to look at the head jutting from Mangle's neck.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "You really think I'm going to vote for somebody other than Mangle at this point? That's just dumb."

"Aw, thanks Endo!" Mangle said sweetly.

Endo scoffed and looked away, mumbling, "Whatever."

Leon nodded. "Just wanted to be sure. Yeah, it's a 5-5 split. A tie. So, what do we do about that?"

Kec's eyes widened and he started bouncing up and down with excitement. "Oh, I know what to do!" Kec exclaimed before gesturing to Samirah.

The girl nodded and read aloud from her paper. "So, Eon's first dare is for the best singer here to have a sing-off with me. And, I think Kec is saying to have you two compete with each other and me. Is that okay?"

GF nodded. "That sounds fair."

Mangle looked down. "I...I really shouldn't..."

Endo sighed loudly and turned back to his counterpart. "Look, Mangle, we can't let these guys walk all over us. You're singing, and I'll sing with you if I have to."

Mangle looked up to Endo with surprise. "But, I thought you hated singing."

"Yeah, well I hate forfeiting even more, so let's do it."

Mangle smiled at the endoskeleton head. "Aw, you do care."

"Yeah, I care about winning. Now come on!" Endo took control of Mangle's body and they crawled away, but there was a knowing smirk across Mangle's face as they went. The other Toys followed closely behind.

GF turned to his friends and said, "We need to prep, too. Come on guys!" GF led the way backstage while Bonnie, Chica and Foxy followed him. GF stopped when he saw Freddy still standing there. "Hey! You too, Fred!"

Freddy jerked his head away. "I thought I had terrible taste in music."

"Oh, you do. But, I still want you there singing backup, despite all that."

Freddy turned back to him with surprise in his eyes. "Really?"

"Of course! What, did you think I was having Foxy sing backup?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Foxy yelled from behind the curtain.

The two bears chuckled and walked backstage. Marion, meanwhile, floated next to Samirah and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll get you looking nice for your performance."

Samirah smiled sweetly at Marion. "Thank you!" She said before the Puppet walked her away.

Leon stood next to his brother and said, "So, what about us?"

Kec gave a sly smirk and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Now, we set up on our end!"

Leon sighed. "Might as well, right?"

Balloon Boy said, "Hello," behind Leon, causing him to jump. Kec laughed and said, "Yup, and Balloon Boy can help!"

* * *

Foxy walked out from the backstage and saw Leon sitting there on one of the chairs and he walked over. "Hey, where's your brother?" he asked.

Leon jumped a mile in place and knocked his chair over backwards, causing a loud crash.

"Ow..." Leon groaned as he slowly got upright, a bump forming on his head. "Oh, sorry Foxy. I didn't realize you were there. Um, my brother's back with the others. I think he had some song ideas for them." Leon's eyes opened with surprise and said, "Hey, wait a minute. Why are you here, Foxy?"

Foxy shrugged. "Eh, I didn't really want to get in the other's way, so I backed out. Besides, I regrettably don't have a lot of musical experience."

"Aw, that's a shame. I thought you had a thing on Pirate's Cove?"

Foxy chuckled lightly. "Aye, but I mainly sung sea shanties and played the accordion a lot." He put on a smug expression and exclaimed, "Though, I play a mean accordion if I do say so myself!"

Leon giggled softly before looking at Foxy and realizing what he did. Intimidated, Leon looked at the ground and softly mumbled, "Oh, sorry."

Foxy sat next to Leon and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. That was meant to be a joke."

Eyes wide with realization, he quickly six, "I'm sorry."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "And stop apologizing. It's getting rather irritating."

"Sorry."

Foxy sighed but decided to not say anything else, lest he upset the dear lad even more.

The stage dimmed as GF, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica moved onstage. They set things up quickly, and soon were ready to perform.

Kec, who had popped out of the curtains from backstage, smiled and began to announce, "And now, for our first performance. Singing the song, _'Just Gold'_ by Mandopony, here's Golden Freddy! With Freddy Fazbear singing backup, Bonnie on guitar and Chica on drums!"

Leon's eyes widened with surprise as the instrumental began. "Since when did Chica play the drums?"

Foxy grinned and said, "She was always a natural with her drumsticks." Foxy then looked down and saw Leon grinning snidely at him. Suddenly, he realized what he said and quickly rephrased himself. "I meant that she's good with the drumsticks, you know? Like Bonnie is with the guitar."

"Uh-huh. Sure you did." Leon chuckled to himself and turned back to the band just as GF and Freddy began to sing:

 _ **"Time for the main attraction, the story must be told,**_

 _ **Time for a chain reaction, it never gets old,**_

 _ **Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold,**_

 _ **Some bots are just distractions. Some bots are just gold."**_

 _(GF laughs his deep laugh, before continuing)_

 _"I'm not the bad guy. I'm just a bit surprising,_

 _It's not worth losing sleep. It's not worth analyzing,_

 _There was a time, not so long ago at all,_

 _I was just like you. Can you hear my call?"_

 _(Freddy jumps in)_

 _ **"Now I'm popping in. Over here, over there,**_

 _ **I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware,**_

 _ **In the beginning I kept a keen eye,**_

 _ **On the state of affairs with the new guy.**_

 _ **Now I got a new gig, let me know if you dig,**_

 _ **Ain't going home, so I better go big.**_

 _ **Just gotta glance at Can 2B,**_

 _ **Then you'll get a little surprise."**_

 _(GF whispers) "IT'S ME!"_

 _(Freddy)_ **"You may say that I'm breaking your mind,**

 **In my opinion,** _ **you're much too kind!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Time for the main attraction, the story must be told,**_

 _ **Time for a chain reaction, it never gets old,**_

 _ **Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold,**_

 _ **Some bots are just distractions. Some bots are just gold."**_

 _"You did a good job watching those little screens,_

 _It warms my servos and circuits to hear some fresh screams,_

 _But don't get me wrong, you were very brave,_

 _When faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved."_

 _ **"I've been restraining, done explaining,**_

 _ **No more facts are left remaining.**_

 _ **Now, you know the gist of it, you're a perfect fit,**_

 _ **I don't wanna hear no more complaining.**_

 _ **I'm passing down this golden opportunity,**_

 _ **Eternal scrapyard immunity.**_

 _ **Take it with pride and enjoy the ride,**_

 _ **You'll forever be a part of this community."**_

 _"You may say that it's all in your mind,_

 **("It's all in your mind,")**

 _But in the end,_ _ **I think that you will find,**_

 _ **You are the main attraction, your story must be told,**_

 _ **You are a chain reaction, it never gets old,**_

 _ **Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold,**_

 _ **Some bots are just distractions, some bots are just gold."**_

 _ **"You are the main attraction, your story must be told,**_

 _ **You are a chain reaction, it never gets old,**_

 _ **Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold,**_

 _ **Some bots are just distractions, some bots are just gold."**_

The animatronics stopped to hear the applause from the three members of the audience, Foxy, Leon and BB, and Kec exclaimed, "Wonderful performance, guys! Nobody could top that, probably! So, up next, we have the newly reborn Toy animatronics performing _'The Mangle'_ by Groundbreaking. Today, it's Mangle and Endo singing, with Toy Bonnie on the keytar, and Toy Chica on the drums!"

"Hm? What happened to Toy Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"Um, well, Toy Freddy and the rest had a bit of a falling out." Kec explained, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously.

"Which is code for Toy Chica knocking his block off." Toy Bonnie commented while helping set up.

Toy Chica turned her beak up and said, "Well, if he was going to keep insulting me and calling me names, he should've seen that coming."

Endo chuckled. "Yeah, you guys should've been there. It was actually really awesome. She TKO'd him in one shot! Like, BAM! Right into the wall!"

Mangle rolled her eyes. "That's not nice, Endo. He could really be hurt."

Endo shrugged, which basically just used the shoulder on his side of the body. "He'll be fine. If he got seriously damaged, Chica or Marion can fix him. And, like Toy Chica said, he was really asking for it."

Mangle sighed, shaking her head, and rose up to meet the microphone. Toy Boonie kicked things off by punching the keys into his keytar, officially starting the song.

The other band came down and joined the rest of the audience. When Golden Freddy seated himself next to Leon, the purple lizard leaned over and asked, "Has he always been able to play the keytar?"

GF looked at Leon. "Hm? You mean Toy Bonnie? Yeah, but he only played it sometimes. Most of the time he played an electric guitar."

Leon looked at GF with surprise. "Really? Bonnie typically likes playing acoustic."

GF nodded. "Yeah, but the eighties were a different time. A time of rock bands and mohawks and Atari..."

"Oi, quiet! Mangle's about to start!" Foxy snapped at the two, and while a bit offended, both Leon and GF hushed up just in time for Mangle to begin:

 _ **(Mangle) I'm about to fall apart**_

 _ **Already half way there**_

 _ **So I guess that's a start**_

 _ **I'm just a children's toy**_

 _ **For all the girls and boys**_

 _ **To break me down and**_

 _ **Put me back together**_

 _ **Oh the joy**_

 _ **Now, I hang from all the wires and**_

 _ **I swing on to**_

 _ **Whoever's watching us**_

 _ **On the nights so I can take**_

 _ **A bite out of you**_

 _ **I don't like this**_

 _ **They all gave up**_

 _ **On trying to**_

 _ **Fix me every day**_

 _ **I may not have**_

 _ **A grudge against**_

 _ **The one they hate**_

 _ **But that will not stop me**_

 _ **Today**_

 _(Endo) The Mangle's out for you_

 _Take a bite out for you_

 _It's climbing upside down_

 _There's nothing you can do_

 _It's not out for revenge_

 _Just wants to have some fun_

 _But Mangle's got some friends_

 _They're gonna get it done_

 _ **I am out for you**_

 _ **Take a bite out for you**_

 _ **I'm climbing upside down**_

 _ **There's nothing you can do**_

 _ **I'm not for revenge**_

 _ **Just wanna have some fun**_

 _ **But I have got some friends**_

 _ **They're gonna get it done**_

 _ **I don't like this**_

 _ **They all gave up**_

 _ **On trying to**_

 _ **Fix me every day**_

 _ **I may not have**_

 _ **A grudge against**_

 _ **The one they hate**_

 _ **But that will not stop me**_

 _ **Today**_

 _The Mangle's out for you_

 _Take a bite out for you_

 _It's climbing upside down_

 _There's nothing you can do_

 _It's not out for revenge_

 _Just wants to have some fun_

 _But Mangle's got some friends_

 _They're gonna get it done_

 _ **I wish**_

 _ **I could know the way**_

 _ **They feel about**_

 _ **This bad man**_

 _ **Who made them hurt**_

 _ **All I want to do is**_

 _ **Help all my friends out**_

 _ **I'm just**_

 _ **A robot who can't feel**_

 _(A robot who can't feel)_

 _ **The way my fox friend feels**_

 _(The way my fox friend feels)_

 _ **Cause he's real**_

 _(Cause he's real)_

 _ **He feels all of the pain**_

 _(He feels all of the pain)_

 _ **I want to help them**_

 _(I want to help them)_

 _ **Take it all away**_

 _(Take it all away)_

 _ **I don't like this**_

 _ **They all gave up**_

 _ **On trying to**_

 _ **Fix me every day**_

 _ **I may not have**_

 _ **A grudge against**_

 _ **The one they hate**_

 _ **But that will not stop me**_

 _ **Today**_

 _The Mangle's out for you_

 _Take a bite out for you_

 _It's climbing upside down_

 _There's nothing you can do_

 _It's not out for revenge_

 _Just wants to have some fun_

 _But Mangle's got some friends_

 _They're gonna get it done_

 _ **I am out for you**_

 _ **Take a bite out for you**_

 _ **I'm climbing upside down**_

 _ **There's nothing you can do**_

 _ **I'm not for revenge**_

 _ **Just wanna have some fun**_

 _ **But I have got some friends**_

 _ **They're gonna get it done**_

 _ **Gonna get it do-o-one**_

Mangle finished singing, and as Toy Chica finished the song with a drum solo, the audience went wild, especially Foxy. "That was great, Mangle!" he called out.

"That was so fun to listen to!" Chica happily cried.

Bonnie jumped up and said, "That wasn't just electric, that was _Mangle-ectric!_ " Everyone stared at him with a confused expression, and he quietly sat back down.

"Er, right. Thanks Bonnie," Kec said, walking out onto the stage. "Anyhow, our final contestant is none other than Samirah, singing _'Eftah Albak_ from Nancy Ajram! Take it away, Samirah!"

The Toys moved down to the chairs and settled in just as the instumental began to play from somewhere. Samirah walked out from the left of the stage, now in a long, black, glittering dress and holding a microphone in her hand. She smiled at everyone, and held the mic up to her lips and began singing.

* * *

Soon, the performance ended, and everyone jumped to their feet, cheering and applauding. Even Kec was cheering from the sideline.

Samirah, not expecting the standing ovation, giggled with glee and said, "Thank you," into the mic.

Marion floated over to her from the backstage. "Don't worry, Samirah. You were amazing."

"I probably couldn't match that voice." GF assured her. "It was absolutely wonderful!"

"It probably would've been better if we could understand it." Endo said, unflatteringly.

"Endo!" Mangle snapped at her partner, her eyes burning.

Kec sighed. "I hate to say this, but I kind of agree with Endo. But, then again, nobody was perfect today. Your problem is simply circumstantial, Samirah. I'm sorry."

Samirah looked downtrodden at the news. "Oh, okay. If you say so, Kec."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Samirah. I didn't mean to hurt you. Really." Kec tried to assure her, but he could tell it wasn't working.

"He meant it in the best of ways," Chica spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "You have the best voice out of everybody here, and the way you moved on stage was almost hypnotic. Overall, you were the best singer, and I didn't even mind that I couldn't understand you. Your voice was enough for me."

The others nodded in agreement, and Samirah smiled. "Thank you! That means so much to me! Wait 'till Eon hears about this!"

Kec smiled at her and said, "So, shall we continue? There are other dares you have, right?"

Samirah looked at the little lizard with shock. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Thank you, Kec!" Marion handed her her paper, and after thanking him, Samirah looked down at the paper and began, "The next dare is for Marion."

Samirah put the paper down and gave Marion her sweetest look. "Can I have a present?"

Marion was slightly taken aback, before nodding, saying, "Of course. In fact, I have something just for you!" Marion floated over to the Prize Corner and reached into his present. He then pulled out two presents which were both wrapped identically to his own present. He floated back to Samirah and handed both of them over. "There you go. One for you, and one for Eon. You can open them when you leave."

Samirah squealed with joy and caught Marion in a huge embrace. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you had these all wrapped up and everything!"

Marion chucked and explained, "What do you think I was doing while the others were playing? No offense, guys."

Freddy waved it off. "As long as it keeps us from getting zapped, I'm all for it."

Samirah released Marion and, after clearing her throat, picked the paper up again and read, "Toy Bonnie, I want you to say something nice to Mangle and Endo, and you can't act emo for the rest of the chapter!"

Toy Bonnie immediately turned to the almost indiscriminate mess of parts and said, "You both have great voices, and I thought we really synced up there."

Both GF and Marion gave a slight gasp. Everyone turned to them out of curiosity, and GF explained, "He sounded just like he did in the old restaurant right there."

Toy Bonnie turned to them for a moment, before walking away from the crowd, seemingly ignoring them.

"Hi," BB exclaimed, pointing towards the keytar on its stand by the stage.

Marion nodded to the child-like animatronic. "That's right! He could've been triggered by the music. He was always fond of music back then."

"Oh! So, we might have a music enthusiast rather than a drama queen?" Leon asked.

"We might. I'm not sure yet," the Puppet conceded. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Kec nodded in response, and began again. "Okay, our next dare is for Foxy! It's, um..." He seemed to stumble over his own words, and he quietly stalked away out from the spotlight and off of the stage.

Just as they were wondering what that was all about, Samirah walked up to Foxy and smiled. "Foxy, would you like to dance? That's my dare. I would love to have a classical dance with just me and you, if that's okay."

Foxy was absolutely stunned at this sudden turn of events. He hadn't thought much of the earlier question, but now he realized that it was a setup for this. Gulping, even though he didn't really need to gulp as he was a robot, he nodded and she took his hand in hers, and pulled him onto the stage.

Suddenly, the overhead lights turned blue, and with the glistening curtain in the background, it almost seemed like they were swimming in starlight. Samirah grabbed a hold of Foxy's hook into her hand, being careful not to cut herself, and she placed her other hand across his shoulder. Foxy, in response, placed his good hand around her waist and they begun to step in time to the piano music that had begun playing.

Samirah giggled. "You lied, Foxy. You said you couldn't dance."

"I never said that, lass," Foxy responded. "I only said that I hadn't danced in a long time. Though, spare me, I am a bit rusty."

Samirah chortled at the unexpected pun. "In more ways than one, I presume."

The two of them continued dancing like that for several minutes, Foxy not missing a beat, before the song ended and they separated from each other. Foxy winked at Samirah one last time before walking down the stairs to join his friends.

"Thank you, Foxy. That was wonderful!" Samirah exclaimed happily. "So, my next dare is for Mangle. I wanna see you play fetch with Bonnie."

"Wait, you mean like a dog?" Endo demanded. "No way! Count me out!"

Samirah put her hands to her hips, frowning. "You didn't let me finish. I wanna see Mangle play fetch with Bonnie, and Endo can't complain about it!"

"But-" Endo began.

"You heard her, Endo. Zip it, or it's the shock experience for you!" Kec ordered, holding his tablet menacingly.

Endo, who was not very eager to get zapped, grumbled a bit about his poor luck but didn't complain any further.

Bonnie, however, was fairly excited. "This is gonna be fun! And I even have the perfect thing to play with!" Bonnie rushed out of the room, telling everybody he was just heading to the Parts & Service Room, and a minute later, Bonnie returned with something shiny in his hands.

"Hey, that's one of my spare mics!" Freddy called out suddenly, recognizing it immediately.

Bonnie looked down at it, then looked back at Freddy. "Yeah, I found this in the rubble of Freddy's. I was hoping you didn't mind."

Freddy squeezed the bridge of his nose, causing an unintentional low squeak, before saying, "Fine, whatever. You can use it. I got more of them, I guess."

"Thanks Freddy!" Bonnie said, smiling, before turning to Mangle. "Okay, Mangle. Fetch!" He threw the mic to the other side of the room and Mangle hurried off to get it, Endo holding a face that said he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

Samirah turned to Kec while Mangle was on the return trip. "Well, I suppose that I should get this last one done before I leave. My last dare is for you and Leon. You have to tell me why you guys are even doing this! Come on, admit it!"

Kec didn't even hesitate when he answered. "Because it's fun!"

Samirah had a quizzical face to that reply. "Really? The both of you are here, because it's fun?"

Leon waved his arms in front of himself in protest. "No way, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I'm just looking out for Kec, in case he tries to do something extremely stupid."

"Didn't Kec also say that you were here for 'greater audience appeal' back when you first showed up?" GF asked.

Leon sighed. "Yeah, he said that. But whether that's really true is anyone's guess."

"Hey, you wouldn't believe all of the nice things that people said about you, Leon." Kec told his brother. "Anyway, I suppose that now there's another reason for us being here besides having fun. I think that this story is actually a perfect testament to the influence IcyNirvana had on everybody, especially to me. The main reason I wanted to do this was to emulate him and the way he did his stories by making one just like his, and it kind of took off in its own direction from there."

Samirah smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "I think that's a great way of remembering him. I'll be sure to pass that along to Eon. Anyway, I suppose that's all I have for now. See you guys soon!" A cloud of smoke overtook Samirah's form, and before anyone knew it, she was gone.

"Well, she was rather pleasant!" Marion commented.

Kec smiled and nodded. "Yep! That just shows that not everyone wants to watch the world burn, like Kalmarin did."

Bonnie and Mangle came back over from their little play date, and they only now noticed that Samirah was gone. "Hey, where'd she go?" Bonnie asked.

"She left while you guys were goofing off." Toy Chica told them, matter-of-factly.

"Aw, but we didn't get to say goodbye," Mangle whimpered.

"I could care less, even if she was more gentle than others I've heard about." Endo said, flatly. This earned him a glare from some of the others, including Mangle.

Kec came in between them and interrupted. "Guys, guys! Please maim each other after the game. Right now, we have to get back to our next set. By the way, where's Toy Freddy?"

"Right here." Toy Freddy came out from backstage, rubbing his left eye. He removed his hand and he had a black eye, literally. It appeared as though he had half of his black-eyed look on, while the other eye was the same blue color. "That b**** broke my face, and now I can't see out of this eye."

Toy Chica smirked at him and pulled out her phone, taking a quick snapshot of Toy Freddy's shiner and saying, "This is going right up on Instagram."

Toy Freddy's eyes narrowed and he ran after her. Toy Chica ran away, just managing to stay out of her friend's reach. "F****** c***, delete it now!" Toy Freddy demanded.

Toy Chica leaped onto the stage and wagged her phone right in his face. "Too late. It's already up!" She looked at her phone and feigned a gasp. "Wow, 13 likes already!"

Toy Freddy lashed out a series of rather impressive swears and leaped at her feet, but she nimbly dodged it and ran off to the other end of the stage, with Toy Freddy continuing to give chase.

Kec, deciding that was enough, tapped on his tablet and both Toy Freddy and Toy Chica came down in a spasming heap. While they were down, Kec quickly ran up and swiped Toy Chica's phone from out of her hand.

As soon as she recovered, Toy Chica began yelling at him. "Hey, give me my phone back!"

Kec shook his head. "After the game is over for today. You lost it."

Toy Freddy snickered at Toy Chica's misfortune, but Kec turned and glared at him too. "You're not without blame either, Toy Freddy. It's your fault for upsetting her backstage in the first place. Now, go see Chica about your eye, and when you're finished, we can start again. You're both in trouble today, so you both had better watch it!"

Toy Freddy narrowed his eyes at Kec, but he trudged over to Chica and she began to look over his eye. Meanwhile, Toy Chica went over and pouted in the corner, not willing to talk to anybody.

Bonnie attempted to go over and talk to her, but Marion held out his arm and shook his head, explaining that she needs her space and he should let her simmer for a bit.

* * *

Soon afterward, Chica managed to fix up Toy Freddy's eye again, though he still had complaints about not being able to focus as well now.

Once a couple more fine adjustments were made, Kec called everyone back over and began reading from his tablet again. "Right, so this next set comes from **agarfinkle** , and he only has one request. 'Watch the "Five Nights at Freddy's Yo Mama Jokes" video and state your reactions of each segment.'

"So, let's get the video started, shall we?" Kec started up the video and paused it after the first joke. He turned to them and waited for a response.

"Hehehe." Marion chuckled lightly. "Too fat to fit the costume. That was actually pretty good."

"I do like to eat, too. He's funny." Chica said, even though everyone else knew his comments about her weren't meant to be flattering.

After the second joke, Mangle brushed up to Foxy and said, "Looks like she made you do a me, huh?"

Foxy gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, that's what happened. Very funny." The sarcasm oozed from his voice, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Actually, I say it reminds me of the first time Kec came around, but I digress." GF explained. "It was actually kind of clever, in my opinion, being so ugly that everyone's afraid of her."

On the third joke, Foxy was gawking at the screen, his mouth open. "How did she one-shot me in the face like that, without even looking?"

"Because you're lame, Foxy." Kec commented.

"A bit blunt, weren't you?" Foxy growled

Kec shrugged. "Simple question, simple answer."

"I think it'd be stupid to take the job here more than once, no matter how poor you are." Mike muttered to himself in the other room.

"Remind me how long you've been working at Freddy's?" GF said, appearing right next to Mike.

Mike screeched in horror and threw on his mask. GF shrugged and simply teleported back to the others.

The fourth joke garnered a few laughs. "That was pretty good," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Physical humor is always a nice touch," Marion added casually.

Freddy arched an eyebrow at it. "I don't get it. Even if she was so short, couldn't we just stoop down and pick her up instead of throwing ourselves into the wall?"

Toy Bonnie sighed, saying, "You totally missed the point of that, Freddy."

On the fifth joke, Foxy got up and walked away, shaking his head sorrowfully. "What's up with Foxy?" Leon asked.

"Foxy doesn't like being thought of as the womanizer type," Bonnie explained to him. "Foxy's tried to break that stereotype, but it always comes back to haunt him."

"That b**** should really shave, though. I almost thought she had a suit on myself." Toy Freddy commented. He got a few glares from the ladies, but he really didn't care that much.

After Foxy came back from his brooding, they watched the sixth one, and it actually got a few grimaces from everyone.

"That is...amazingly wrong." Toy Chica muttered to herself, holding her hand up to her beak.

"Sheesh! At least we put them in correctly. I can't even imagine how bad it would look stuffing someone in a suit backwards," said Freddy.

"Bad for them, or bad for you?" GF asked.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "What does it matter? They're both bad."

"That's a matter of speculation, Fred." Marion pointed out.

Finally, they saw the last joke, and Toy Chica couldn't help but go, "Aww," at the end.

"You really thought that was cute?" Endo asked her, unsurely.

"Well, yeah. Even after that intimidating close-up, I still think the idea of a baby Chica is just adorable." Toy Chica explained.

"In a similar way that a Chica plushie is adorable?" Mangle asked.

Toy Chica shrugged. "Yes and no. Yes, because they're both tiny and cute, but no because they're not the same thing."

"You know what's funny?" GF exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure one of the first security guards at Fredbear's Diner was a woman. It was pretty controversial at the time. Though, whether she worked the night shift was beyond me."

"Huh, interesting factoid, Goldie. And quite convenient, too." Kec exclaimed.

The Kecleon then picked up his tablet and walked back to the stage. He stepped into the spotlight and said, "Welp, that's all from him! Our next and final darer is going to be...Wait, what's that noise?"

Everyone stopped, and heard a low grumbling noise. Suddenly, the eyes shot wide of everyone who was there at Freddy's before, and Freddy groaned, "Oh, no. Not again."

Suddenly, a pair of figures appeared in the room, a guy and a girl. There was a girl who looked about the same age as the boy, with slightly pale skin, shoulder length purple hair and cyan eyes, wearing a purple unzipped jacket showing the purple T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, a pair of purple boots and purple fingerless gloves. She would look like a normal person, if not for the long, pink ears coming out of her head.

The other person, though, everyone from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza knew. It was **Kalmarin**. His clothes were unchanged from the last time, still sporting a white T-shirt, blue jeans and black fingerless gloves, but he had different ears, which were now long, blue ones sticking straight out of his head.

Kal also had a sour expression on his face. He turned to his friend and complained, "What the f***, Michelle? I was gonna have an epic entrance like last time."

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "And blow up the restaurant like last time, too? Yeah, I don't think so. I'm here to stop you from doing that again, remember?"

Kal sighed. "You're a real buzzkill."

"And you're a real psychopath," Michelle replied.

Kal frowned. "Touché." Kal turned to Kec and said, "Well, anyway, I finally came up with some dares, Kec. And I also brought a friend this time."

Kec nodded. "Yeah, I could tell. You spent the last five paragraphs arguing with each other. By the way, you look different. Did you do something with your hair?"

Kal chuckled. "Sort of. Last time I was a half-human and half-Espurr, but today I'm a Lucario Pokémorph."

Michelle walked over and shook hands with Kec. "Hi, Kec! I'm Michelle, and I'm a Sylveon Pokémorph. I came to make sure Kal doesn't blow the Freddy's to hell like last time. By the way, sorry for your loss, Freddy."

Freddy, as well the others from the previous location, were standing by the wall on the far side from them, afraid Kal was going to blow them up again. The bear nodded to her, saying, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Kec smacked his fist into his open palm and said, "Oh, so you're basically Kal's Leon, huh!"

Michelle shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so." Her eyes popped open and she exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Here, Kec, an early Christmas present!" She reached into...somewhere and pulled out a circular looking device and tossed it towards Kec.

Kec caught it, though he slightly fumbled it before getting a good grip on it, and turned it around in his hands. "Thanks! ...What is it?"

"I like to call it the Reset Sphere!" Michelle explained. "Basically, think of it as that universal redo button everybody in the world seems to want. If anything should happen, say, the restaurant or any of the animatronics get destroyed, or one of you guys get hurt because of a dare, you just set the time, push that button on top, and, voilà! Everything goes back to how it was before. The only thing is that it can't go back before this meeting, so everything that happened before this meeting can't be changed. So, sorry, Freddy."

Freddy sighed. "I'm used to it by now, so it's okay."

"Well, that explanation was long as f***! Can we get started now?" Kal demanded.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you want it so badly, we can start now. But, I go first." She turned to face the animatronics. "Okay, first, I want you guys to watch 'FNAF The Musical Supercut' from Random Encounters."

Kec's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. He nodded in approval. "Excellent choice! I'll bring that up on YouTube right away!"

The animatronics, Kal, Michelle and Leon crowded around Kec as he got the page up. His finger hovered over the play button, but he quickly slammed his hands down on the table and shouted, "Okay, this will _not_ work! I can't breathe in here!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do about that?" Toy Chica demanded. "There's only that one screen there, and _somebody_ took my phone away."

"Um, I think I have a solution," Leon spoke up. He then picked up Kec's tablet and walked backstage. Everyone stood there looking towards the curtain, hearing sounds of metal banging against metal and electricity.

Suddenly, the whole curtain lit up with a white rectangle of light. Leon crawled out from behind and, brushing his hands off, exclaimed, "Okay, I got the projector up!"

Kec, for once, was speechless. After a few minutes, he sputtered, "H-How-"

"How did I have this already here and set up?" Leon finished, and Kec dumbly nodded. "Because after you introduced six new characters last time, I knew you wouldn't be able to use your tablet anymore. So, I had this all ready to go before we left."

"Leon, have I ever told you how impressive you are?" Kec asked meekly.

"No. No, you haven't."

"Well, I'm seriously beginning to consider it!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Okay, here you go." Leon tossed Kec's tablet back to him. "It's also Bluetooth connectible."

Kec looked from his tablet to his brother. "Really considering it!" he emphasized before tapping on the play button.

* * *

As soon as the half-hour show was over, everybody actually applauded afterward.

"That was super fun!" Chica exclaimed. "I loved everything about that!"

"It was rather surprising!" GF agreed. "I was worried for a bit with everyone being puppets, but they played it rather well. And I actually liked the Balloon Boy robot." Balloon Boy laughed next to him, assumably agreeing with him.

"It was the snappy commentary that won me over," Bonnie said. "It almost felt like a slice of life type of thing, but with guns and puppets. You could even say they were _stuffed_ with talent!" Everyone groaned at his joke and Bonnie shrank into his seat, whimpering softly.

"Anyway, I had a few complaints." Foxy said, "It was obviously low budget, and the whole story was silly. I mean, the Purple Guy is just some guy who wants to work even more hours? That's not good, or smart."

"And I'm not sure if that thing with Springtrap is really all that accurate. The Spring Bonnie I knew was a practical sweetheart, spreading happiness wherever he went with his tunes. He just loved to make people smile," Marion looked over at GF, who stared at him with surprise, and nodded to the golden bear.

"Yeah, but it didn't even have us in it at all. A complete load of bulls***." Toy Freddy scoffed.

"I liked the music," Toy Bonnie said softly. "It was well composed and very catchy." He then began humming the first song from the musical to himself.

"I really liked the people they had there," Mangle exclaimed. "Especially that first guy, the one who kinda went nuts as the show went on. He had an awesome voice, and a rather handsome face!"

"Wait, pause!" Kec said abruptly. "You mean you don't know who he is?"

"Um, no. Are we supposed to care?" Endo said.

Kec gaped at them. "You mean, none of you know who Markiplier is?" Everyone shook their heads. "Toy Chica?"

She shrugged. "I think I've heard of him, but I don't do a lot of YouTube. I mainly stick with stuff like Facebook or Instagram."

Michelle shook her head. "That's just...sad."

Kal facepalmed himself, groaning at all of the ineptitude around him.

"Even I'm shocked at you guys, and I don't even really wanna get involved here," Leon sighed.

Kec looked around and said, "Okay, we'll go through with the Markimoo initiation ceremony later. Right now, we need to move on."

"Marki-what?" Bonnie wondered aloud.

"Right," Michelle affirmed with him. "Next, I want everyone to see 'Thought the Movie!' It's an Undertale comic dub that's super cool!"

"Another video?" Foxy complained. "The last one was a half an hour long!"

"Oh, then you'll love this one! It's an hour, twenty minutes long." Kal explained, grinning at the pained expression on Foxy's face.

"Ooh, I'll make some popcorn!" Chica exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and running off towards the kitchen.

"Does she even know how to make popcorn?" Toy Chica asked.

"I'll go make sure she's doing it right," Freddy said, getting up out of his chair.

"You mean Bonnie is making sure she's doing it right," GF corrected Freddy

"But-"

"Sit down!"

Freddy glared at his brother, but he took back his seat. Bonnie nervously got out of his chair and went to check on Chica.

"Okay, we'll get started as soon as they're done, then." Kec turned on the famous "Let's All Go To The Lobby" cartoon on the screen and reclined back into the seat. Everyone simply decided to mill around until the snacks were done.

* * *

The movie came to an end, and everyone gave it some applause, but for the most part they were silent.

"What, didn't any of you like that?" Michelle asked.

They looked amongst each other, wondering what they should say. Finally, Marion spoke up and said, "It's not that we didn't like it. It's just-"

"We had no bloody idea what was happening," Foxy finished. "I barely followed at all!"

"Yeah," Toy Chica agreed. "In fact, I was more impressed that Chica managed to whip up all of that popcorn in just five minutes!"

Chica smiled sweetly. "Aw, thank you. But, Bonnie helped, too!"

"Hello!" Balloon Boy spoke up, though nobody could figure out why.

"But, I don't understand..." Michelle brought her fist to her mouth, wondering what happened.

Kec poked her leg and said, "You do realize that you basically showed an Undertale fanfiction to a bunch of people who have no idea what Undertale is, right?"

Michelle's eyes widened with shock. "Seriously? They don't know what Undertale is?"

Kal snickered at this. "Now, _this_ is sad."

"Hey, give us a break!" Freddy complained. "Before Kec came along, all we really cared about was stuffing the night guard into a me suit."

"And we haven't been around for very long since Marion revived us," Mangle added.

"Pah, excuses!" Kal waved them away and turned to Michelle. "So, are you finally done with all of your lame, non-trauma inducing dares?"

Michelle glared at Kal, with eyes that could burn holes into steel. Kal suddenly backed off, chuckling nervously. Finally, she said, "Fine. Go nuts."

Kal sweatdropped, a little worried about himself, before turning to the animatronics. "Right, so my first one is for Bonnie." The purple bunny yelped in shock, but Kal continued regardless. "I want you to go into this room for a half hour." Suddenly, a square room appeared in the center of the parlor, TARDIS-style. "And if you don't do it, well, you'll find out what happens."

Bonnie gulped audibly, and he started to move towards the door. He slowly reached for the handle and turned it, then, after looking back at his friends for extra support, he opened the door and walked in.

"And thirty minutes begins now!" Kec yelled, and he hit the button on a stopwatch he somehow obtained without anyone seeing, the ticking of the gears notifying everyone that he was on the clock.

* * *

"How much time has it been?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Kec looked down at his watch. "Almost 45 minutes. Whatever's going on in there, he's definitely rocking it."

"Aw, but I wanted to zap him Sister Location style," Kal whined. "I even brought my own button."

Michelle patted Kal on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone else to use that on. I'm certain of it."

Leon got up out of his seat. "He's taking too long. I'm gonna check on him." Leon walked into the room and, a minute later, Leon came back out, hauling Bonnie's unconscious body.

"Whoa! What happened to him?" Marion asked.

"I think he fainted," Leon surmised.

Kec clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Shame. I wonder what was so bad. So, Kal?"

"Okay." Kal turned to Toy Bonnie. "Excuse me, but why are you emo, Toy Bonnie?"

Instead of reacting surprised, Toy Bonnie sighed. "I figured that would come up. Kec, can I be excused from that other dare for a minute."

Kec narrowed his eyes at him. "Um, sure. I'll let you off of Eon's dare for a minute, I guess."

Toy Bonnie nodded to him and turned to Kal. "I guess you could say that this has been festering in me even before I was scrapped the first time. I just...can't understand exactly why I should be alive."

"What?" Marion exclaimed. "But, I thought you were thrilled to be alive."

"Yeah, at first. I got to play music and sing and just have fun. I was alive. But, after a while, it became nothing but trying to take revenge on the Purple Guy. I mean, I _really_ wanted to get my hands on the Purple Guy, but overtime, I started to not care as much. And when the Bite of '87 happened, I...I couldn't take it anymore. I was just...done."

Toy Bonnie sighed once more, and he went out the double doors, his confession taking a toll on the atmosphere in the room. "Oh. I didn't realize he was going through all of that," Marion muttered to himself.

"Poor Toy Bonnie," Chica cried. Suddenly, she started sobbing, feeling sorry for the blue bunny. Foxy went over to her and let her cry on his shoulder, trying his to comfort her.

"Well, that opened some deep wounds," Kec said, worried about Toy Bonnie.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, that might've hit a little too close to home. This is almost as bad as when you asked Goldie about that kid. Maybe even worse."

Michelle glared at Kal. "I hope you're happy now!"

"Hey, I didn't know he was gonna be that deep about it. Cut me some slack!" Kal sighed and turned to Toy Freddy. "You know what? I need something to punch. Come on! Fight me, bro!"

Toy Freddy narrowed his eyes at him. "You wanna go, motherf*****? I'll eat you alive, b****!"

The original Fazbear Gang looked at Toy Freddy with shock. Chica stopped crying to look at her friend in horror, and even Bonnie suddenly jolted upright, sensing imminent devastation.

Kal chuckled at the bear. "Hey, that's pretty good. But, you can't outswear me, you f****** c***!"

"Guess again, c***-s****** h***!" Toy Freddy reciprocated.

And suddenly, before anyone realized it, Kal and Toy Freddy were off on a giant swearing contest, each of them trying to outdo each other with worse and worse expletives. Soon, it got to the point where Leon offered out earplugs to everyone and they isolated themselves from this gruesome display of colorful language.

Eventually, they stopped slinging slang at each other, and soon were laughing on each other's shoulder. Everyone hesitantly began to remove their earplugs, wondering what had happened.

"You know what?" Kal sputtered between laughs. "I really like this guy. He's awesome! I'm gonna call my dare off. I don't really wanna splatter him against the wall, especially with his really extensive vocabulary."

"Same here." Toy Freddy agreed.

The overwhelming majority of the characters there had their jaws hit the floor from astonishment, sometimes literally with a few of the less-stable animatronics. Kec was the first to recover, saying, "Well, that's definitely the most unexpected outcome of the night. But, at least Toy Freddy has a friend now."

"Anyway, I have something to ask you, Kec," Kal said.

Kec cocked his head with curiosity. "Yes? What is it?"

"Look, can you tell me how to write fanfics on a phone. I can't figure it out, and it's driving me f****** insane!"

"Oh! A phone. Hmm..." Kec rested his head on his fist. "Well, I'm not sure, since I use a tablet myself. Well, if you're using an Android or a Windows phone, then it should be easy enough to get your hands on something like WPS Office or Microsoft Word, and you should be good to go from there. But, if you're using an iPhone, then first you might try to find out if there's an iOS app that supports one of the file types that's accepted by FanFiction, like DOC files. If not, then the best thing you can do is write it in your Notes and then copy/paste it onto the website. Though, be careful when you do this, because you might have to edit it heavily to make it look proper. When I began writing fanfics on the site, I used ordinary Text Documents on my computer, and it was an absolute nightmare. For me, personally, it was a literal godsend to finally get Kingsoft Office on my computer, and later on my tablet."

"Huh. Thanks, I suppose," Kal said, satisfied.

"Okay, that's it from us!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Hey, can I at least-" Kal began.

"No, you can't! Bye, Kec!" And just like that, Kal and Michelle disappeared, teleported to another location.

"Well, that was fun..." GF said, sarcastically.

"There were a few good points!" Bonnie said.

"But, it was mostly bad," Foxy said, sounding irritated.

"Hey, don't be like that, guys!" Kec attempted to reassure them. "Anyway, we should be going too. It's almost 6 A.M., and you guys need to recover."

"Yeah, both physically and psychologically," Toy Chica snapped, referring to Toy Bonnie.

"Hey, I didn't know Kal asking that would bring up such dark stuff. Don't blame me!"

"Well, can I please have my phone then?" she said with a huff.

"Huh? Oh, that. Sure, here." Kec handed her back her phone. She looked down to glance at her message, then she looked back up to thank Kec, but both he and Leon were simply gone.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Bonnie asked.

"Does it matter?" Foxy asked. "Look, I'm tired. I don't know about you lads, but I'm turning in for the night."

The others looked at each other and realized they were all fairly exhausted. They decided to go their separate ways and went back to their rooms to go to sleep for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath the restaurant, a soft banging could be heard within the walls. A faint cry called out, "Hello? Anybody?"

A few minutes passed by in silence, before the voice cried out, "Please, notice me senpai!"

* * *

Kec: "Yay, I finished the next chapter!"

Leon: "Good job, Kec. And happy late birthday, too!"

Kec: *smiles* "Thanks, Leon. I really appreciate that. So, just so you guys know, my birthday was a little over a week ago, and boy, did it ever rock! Where do I even begin with it?!"

Leon: "Well, people typically start in the beginning when telling a story."

Kec: *facepalm* "I know that!"

Leon: "Then why did you need to ask?"

Kec: "...Anyway, my day started off with me going to see Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them in 3D, and that left me in tears with how amazing it was. Then, I went to the local Barnes & Noble and, amongst other books I bought, I found Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, which was one of the best things I ever found, and was also one of the reasons I was so late writing this. Then, I went to an Olive Garden, where I had an almost perfect meal there! (I say almost because I was too full with what I had to eat any more.)"

Leon: "And don't forget the gifts!"

Kec: *grins like a fool* "Yeah, the gifts were great, too! Amongst the stuff I got for my birthday were Pokémon TCG cards, a couple of Skylanders, a Yo-Kai Watch Medalium with extra medals (I seriously love that show, and the games are amazing, too!) and Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (a book on my must-read list for a while). All in all, it was amazing!"

Leon: "Yup, things have been pretty exciting for you, Kec. That much is true. But, what about the story?"

Kec: "Oh, yeah. Enough about me. Um, well, currently, I have two sets on hold from two brand new submitters! (You guys know who you are!) So, I just need one more and I'll be able to get along with the next chapter! Oh, and out of all of the characters, Toy Bonnie will most likely be the most interesting character coming up, as his old personality begins to manifest already. How long it will take for the other Toys to do the same is at this time unknown."

Leon: "So, I suppose that's it, then!"

Kec: *nods* "I suppose so. So, remember guys, stay tuned to see what happens next time. See ya!"

Leon: "Bye!"

Kec: *groans*

Leon: "What is it, Kec?"

Kec: "I just realized that this chapter was even longer than the last one."

Leon: "Really? Oh, boy. And just wait for next time!"

Kec: *groans even louder*

Leon: *chuckles snidely*


	7. Chapter 7

Kec: "Whoo-hoo! We're back!"

Leon: "Yep! Though, how we ever survived Christmas, I'll never know."

Kec: "Simple, oh, brother of mine! It was due to calculated efforts on my end to keep on striving despite the Christmas ham and the gallons of eggnog!"

Leon: "You mean after you passed out on the couch after nearly gorging yourself to death?"

Kec: "Precisely!"

Leon: "..."

Kec: "So, here we go! New chapter, ACTIVATE!"

* * *

Mike stared down at his tablet, holding down on the "Wind Up Music Box" button. He quickly glanced up and flashed his flashlight down the hall. Satisfied that nothing was there, he went back to the Music Box, when he heard a clanging sound by the right vent. He pressed the light button and saw Toy Bonnie, staring at him in the vent.

Panicking, Mike quickly threw on the mask and watched as Toy Bonnie crawled out of the vent and moved right in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Toy Bonnie sighed, saying, "Oh, it's just you. Sorry to bother you, Freddy. I was kind of looking for the night guard for...stuff, I guess."

Mike cleared his throat. "Well, as you can see, he's not here right now. Why don't you look elsewhere?"

Toy Bonnie shrugged and began to walk away, when suddenly, a voice at the other end of the hall cried, "Mike, I'm gonna get you this time!"

Rapid footsteps could be heard from down the hall, and suddenly, Foxy leaped at him. Mike quickly picked up his flashlight and flashed it in Foxy's face, causing the animatronic to shield his eyes mid-jump and smack right into the front of the desk.

Toy Bonnie rushed over to Foxy's side. "Hey, you okay?"

Foxy groaned and slowly stood up, rubbing his sore head. "Yeah, I think so. What the heck was that?"

"Um, I think Freddy flashed you in the face with a flashlight, and then you rammed into the desk," Toy Bonnie summarized.

Foxy growled. "I didn't need a fr- Wait, what did you say?"

"'You rammed into the desk.'"

"No, no. Before that!"

"Um, 'are you okay?'"

"NO! IN THE MIDDLE!" Foxy howled with rage.

Toy Bonnie backed away from Foxy slightly. "Um, 'Freddy flashed you in the face with a flashlight?'"

"Yes, that. Why did you say that?"

"...Because Freddy flashed you in the face with a flashlight."

"No, that's not Freddy. That's the night guard, Mike."

Toy Bonnie's eyes shifted between Mike and Foxy, before saying, "No, that's definitely Freddy."

Foxy facepalmed himself. "Look, it must be something with the mask, but it's messing with your ability to tell who's who." Mike flashed his flashlight in Foxy's face again, which resulted in a loud cuss from the animatronic fox.

Rubbing his eyes, Foxy growled at the night guard and gestured at him for Toy Bonnie. "See? If he's Freddy, then why would he need to flash me in the face with that stupid flashlight?"

Toy Bonnie crossed his arms. "Well, you're obviously scaring him."

"Scaring him? Are you kidding me?" Foxy demanded strenuously.

"Aaand, time!" Foxy and Toy Bonnie stopped to glance down the hall to find out where the voice was coming from. Out from the darkness of the hallway, came Kec, who was holding a golden-colored stopwatch, looking down at his timepiece.

Kec looked up at the two and smiled. "Thank you for recreating one of my favorite FNAF animations for me. But, well," he smiled and tapped on the watch, causing a soft 'ting, ting, ting' sound, "time is of the essence, I'm afraid. See you guys at the stage!"

As Kec walked back down the hall, he passed by Freddy, and quickly said, "Don't go in there, Fred. We don't need an identity crisis on our hands."

Freddy watched the retreating Kecleon move away, before wondering aloud, "What the heck was that about?"

* * *

Soon, the animatronics were wrangled up, and Kec came onto the stage again. "Hello, everybody!" he announced at the top of his lungs.

"Ow! Kec, you don't need to shout!" Leon complained behind him. "You're standing right in front of a microphone!"

"Oh. Heh, heh. Sorry about that, everybody. So, anyway, today, we have some new arrivals! So, to prevent ourselves from wasting any more time, let's bring our first group out now!"

Right on cue, a portal made of swirling dark energy ripped open right next to Kec and Leon. The lights began to flicker on and off in the room, and the animatronics huddled together in fear of the new arrival. ...And that was it. Nothing else happened for the next few minutes until the portal closed on itself leaving everyone a bit confused.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," said Endo.

"Um, are they running late?" Leon whispered in his brother's ear.

Kec gave a worried glance to Leon. "I don't think they are. They could've just gotten lost."

"How do you get lost in a one-way wormhole?!" Leon yelled at his brother, exasperated.

While the two brothers were arguing against each other, a dark figure began to rise behind the animatronics. The Music Box over in the Prize Corner began to play 'Pop Goes The Weasel,' which caught the ear of the Puppet and he turned to see this shadowy person.

This figure had orange spiky hair that stretched to her feet, and her magenta eyes glowed in the darkness. The fiery designs of this person's black headband glowed like her eyes, and and she wore a black tank top and a black jersey over her flat chest, both with flaming patterns as well. Her cargo pants carried over the same design, and she wore simple black shoes. In one hand, she had a microphone, with the stand included for some reason, and strapped across her back was a black electric guitar with flaming patterns on that.

Her face was covered in shadow, but one could tell that she was smiling. Marion quietly attempted to get the attention of GF, but it seemed to be too late as she began to lift her microphone with its stand into the air and took a step forward towards them.

And then, she got whacked in the head by someone else.

"Ow! Why'd you do that!?" The figure howled in pain, causing everybody to turn to see them.

The second person, a person wearing a full-body white cloak with a diamond design across the back, seemingly glared at the first person, though it was hard to tell since the shadows were covering this person's entire face. "Shut it, Yanagi! I told you to behave!" she said with a rather irritated, but definitely feminine, voice.

The first person stamped her foot on the ground. "Oh, come on, Yuka! I just wanted to pay them back for scaring me in their game!"

"Well, too bad! And don't call me that here!" The white-cloaked figure turned to everyone and smiled...maybe. "Greetings everyone! That person over there is Yanagi, one of my younger sisters." Yanagi gave a quick wave, though she was still pouting. "And I am **WhiteDiamondNinja8484** , or WDN84 for short. At least before I change, anyway."

"'Before you change?' What's that supposed to mean?" Toy Chica asked.

Kec waved his hand frantically. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not go there. No offense, Yuka, but your past with all of the Ayna's is a tad bit...complicated."

"Oh. Okay, fine," WDN84 said, nodding in understanding. "But, why are you calling me Yuka as well? I wanna keep my story separate."

"True, but 'Yuka' is a lot easier than saying 'WDN84' all the time. That's like calling Goldie 'Golden Freddy' or Marion 'The Marionette' or 'The Puppet' all the time. It becomes rather exhausting over time."

Yanagi slid in next to her older sister. "He makes a good point, sis!"

WDN84 nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. Okay, you guys can call me Yuka." She took a step forward and proclaimed, "Before we get started, however, there's one _very_ important thing I have to get out of the way."

Suddenly, she vanished into thin air, a la Golden Freddy. Then, suddenly, she was standing right in front of Freddy, consistently squeaking his nose.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that!" Freddy cried out in panic.

WDN84 giggled and backed off, saying, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Your nose is just so squeakable!"

Leon sighed. "Geez, why did they even install that on him?"

"Basically, it's there for kids who are afraid of Freddy." GF walked up and explained. "Parents could bring their kids up and let them squeak his nose. That typically works for a lot of kids."

"How do you know, Goldie?" Kec asked. "You're never even on stage during the daytime."

Golden Freddy smiled and pressed his finger against his nose, which gave a lower-toned, but still audible, squeak.

"SQUEAKIES!" WDN84 cried and suddenly she was on top of GF, attacking his nose.

The others looked at the two on the ground, and also that Yanagi was chasing the two Foxy's off in the back of the room. Kec and Leon looked at each other, sweatdropping. "Well, this started off wonderfully," Leon said sarcastically.

Kec chuckled halfheartedly. "And it'll only get better." Kec nudged WDN84 with his foot, and when she looked up to him, he said, "Um, Yuka, aren't you here for a reason besides squeaking noses?"

WDN84 looked between GF and Kec and said, "Oh, right. Sorry, I got carried away." WDN84 got up and brushed herself off, leaving GF time to disappear from his place on the floor. "Anyways, here's my truths and dares:

"My first one is to Chica. Do you like phoenix's?"

"Um, I don't know. What's a phoenix?" Chica asked simply.

WDN84 opened her mouth to answer, when another portal opened up and a giant, flaming bird flew out of it. He landed right next to WDN84 and said, "A phoenix is like me!"

WDN84, suffice it to say, was shocked. "Moltres! What are you doing here?! You were supposed to come later!"

"I'm sorry, Yuka," Moltres said, solemnly, "But when I heard you and Yanagi went to another truth or dare game, I couldn't help but tag along!"

Bonnie frowned. "This day is just getting weirder and weirder."

Toy Freddy scoffed. "F****** bird."

Chica, however, walked up to Moltres and said, "Hi, I'm Chica! Would you like some pizza, Mr. Moltres?"

Moltres gasped. "Would I?!"

"Would you?" Chica asked again.

"Would I?!" Moltres repeated itself.

"Would you?"

"Would I?!"

"Would you?"

"Would I?!"

"Would you?"

Moltres had a blank expression. "Would I what?"

"Would you like some pizza?" Chica reiterated

Moltres gasped again. "Would I?!"

"Would you?"

"Would I?!"

"Would you?"

Kec turned to his guests. "Yeah, this could take a while. Let's just move on to the next thing."

WDN84 nodded and said, "My next question is for, well, everyone! Do you know Jeff the Killer?"

Most everyone shook their heads, but Toy Chica suddenly shivered.

"Is there something you wanna tell us, Toy Chica?" Kec piped up, noting her reaction.

Toy Chica shifted uncomfortably in place. "Well, I mean, I kinda read some Creepypasta on him, so I guess I know."

Everyone turned to her. "Well, don't keep us in suspense." Freddy commented.

"Yeah, who is he?" Bonnie asked.

Toy Chica sighed. "Well, basically, Jeff the Killer is pretty much Purple Guy, version 2-point-0." A bunch of the animatronics gasped and she nodded. That's why I really don't like him."

Yanagi suddenly rushed up to the group, a flashlight shining from under her face which made her look super creepy. "Yeah! You see, Jeff the Killer was just a normal kid, but then he got horribly burned in a fight with a bunch of local bullies. Driven to insanity at his own visage, he slashed his own face, giving him a horrifying smile and he cut off his eyelids so he can never sleep."

She took an intimidating step forward. "He wears shockingly white clothes, so you know when he's coming. And when he goes to kill someone, he won't rest until that person is dead, hacked apart by his bloody butcher knife! And as he kills them, he leans forward and whispers into their ears-"

"When is the next chapter of The Freddie Project going to come?"

"Wha-" Not enjoying the interruption, Yanagi turned around quickly and ended up face to face with a kid in a white hoodie and a Thomas the Tank Engine face.

"Kyle?!" Kec exclaimed. "Hey, how'd you get past my firewall?"

At this very moment, Mike was frantically putting out the wall of fire right outside the restaurant with his measly fire extinguisher.

"Also," Kyle continued, unfazed, "when are you going to fix those first chapters? Any idiot knows that Freddy is spelled with-"

Suddenly, Yanagi smashed Kyle in the face and sent him flying out the edges of the webpage and out of this story's existence. ...For now, anyway.

Yanagi sighed. "Well, that ruined the mood. Yuka, what's next?"

WDN84 nodded and turned to the Puppet. "The next one is for you, my friend. Have you met the Slenderman?"

Marion shook his head. "No, I've never met him. Though, I have heard a lot of comparisons between me and him. Perhaps I should meet him one day."

Kec snapped his fingers at him. "I could definitely arrange that at some point. That should be an interesting encounter, to say the least."

"Alright, alright. I wanna get to the really saucy ones!" Yanagi said, impatiently.

WDN84 rolled her eyes, though it was hard to see in the darkness of her cloak. "You wanna ask them then?"

Yanagi's eyes lit up in excitement. "You bet I do!" She then rushed up to Bonnie and whispered, "So, you got a crush on Chica, or what?"

Bonnie squeaked at the speed Yanagi approached him, not unlike the squeaky noses of the two Freddy's, and once he recomposed himself somewhat, he murmured, "I don't...I mean, I'm not...Except...Well, maybe. Um, I don't know."

Yanagi rolled her eyes. "Come on. It's a simple yes or no question." She glanced around to check if no one was looking, though everyone was looking, and whispered, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I promise!"

Bonnie looked at her questioningly. "Really?"

"Do I look like the kind of person to break a promise like that?" Yanagi asked.

"Yes," Bonnie said, simply.

"Well, tell me anyway, or you'll face **THE PUNISHMENT!** " The last two words she screamed at the top of her lungs, making everyone jump back a bit and hurting Bonnie's ears badly.

"Ow! Okay, fine!" Bonnie still remembered the horrible room Kalmarin trapped him in the last time and still couldn't get over it. Finally, he whispered, "I...do, kind of. At least, I think I do. I haven't really had these kind of feelings until just recently."

Yanagi smiled, satisfied. "Thank you. I promise you that I won't tell anyone about this." She stood up, and suddenly, she was standing next to Foxy. "Hello, Foxy boy!"

Foxy jumped at her sudden appearance, landing a bit away from her. Yanagi giggled and closed the distance rather rapidly. She leaned in close and whispered, "So, you in love with Chica, or what?"

"What?!" Foxy asked anxiously.

"Well, it's really simple. Are you in love with Chica, or aren't you? A simple yes or no will do."

Foxy's eyes narrowed at her, guessing what would happen if he refused. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm not in love with Chica."

"Whaaat?!" Yanagi exclaimed, shocked. "You aren't? But, why not?!"

"Because Chica's my friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way. If I was in love with anyone, it would be-" Foxy cut himself off, realizing what he was saying. Suddenly, Yanagi looked extremely intrigued.

"Yeah, go on." Yanagi encouraged him, twirling her fingers in a continue motion.

"Um, except, that isn't part of your question, is it, lass?" Foxy tried to cover himself.

Yanagi opened her mouth to retort, when WDN84 suddenly said, "He's right. Anything else besides Chica is out of bounds, Yanagi. Come back here, and let's continue the game."

Yanagi glared at WDN84. "Hmph! Party pooper!" But, she complied anyway and returned to the stage with WDN84, Kec and Leon.

WDN84 nodded and started again. "So, that was all of the truths, so now let's start the dares. First, I want everybody to watch Creepypastas and tell me their favorite!"

"Okay, I think I know what you want." Kec turned on the projector on the curtain, then he turned to her and explained. "We only have time for like the greatest hits of Creepypasta. Is that okay?"

"Yes, okay." WDN84 said, and Kec turned on the screen and the horror began.

* * *

After it was over, you had some animatronics that were hiding under the tables some that were frozen in fear and some that were speaking incoherent words to themselves. Strangely enough, though, both Chica and Toy Bonnie were unaffected, with the latter simply shrugging it off as a true example of the world's darkness, and the former too busy sharing pizza with Moltres to really care.

"Okay, so what were your favorites of those guys?" Kec said simply. "Let's start with Freddy."

"Seriously? You expect me to choose a favorite from those guys?" Freddy complained. Kec simply shrugged. Freddy groaned and said, "Fine, let's go with Jeff the Killer, since he's such a 'wonderful' killer of people. I guess I can respect him."

Bonnie looked out from under the table. "Um, I-I'll say S-Slenderman, b-because he's, um, formal?"

"Not really something helpful, but I'll take it." WDN84 muttered, before turning to Chica.

"Huh? My favorite? Oh, that happy man! I like that he's so happy!" Chica exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too!" Moltres agreed.

"Um, you mean Jeff the Killer?" Leon asked. Chica nodded, and he sighed. "I wonder if she even paid attention earlier."

"I'm a fan or that Sonic-dot-exe character." Foxy explained, folding his arms. "He's fast, and I appreciate that in someone, even if it does lead to disembowelment."

"Ben Drowned." GF piped up. "Little known fact, but I like the Legend of Zelda, and that thing is really cool."

"I'll choose Slenderman, for his motherf****** tentacles and the teleportation s***!" Toy Freddy announced.

Toy Bonnie turned to them and simply said, "Slenderman," before returning to the guitar he was holding and continuing to strum on it.

Toy Chica shrugged. "I'll go with Error Sans, just because of the possibility of him wiping out the universe if he wanted. I mean, that's scary, but it's pretty wicked, too!"

"I think I like Sonic-dot-exe the best!" said Mangle. "He's really scary, and he's cool."

Endo chuckled. "Are you kidding me? The dead corpse? Obviously, Slenderman's the best. He's an interdimensional beast with unlimited powers!"

Mangle glared at Endo. "That walking toothpick? No, Sonic is way better!"

"Slenderman!"

"Sonic-dot-exe!"

"Slenderman!"

"Sonic-dot-exe!"

"Heh. You know what's funny?" Kec said. "There's this YouTube channel called AnimationRewind that covered this exact debate. And he gave the answer on who's the better of the two."

Mangle and Endo both looked at Kec expectantly. The Kecleon shifted his gaze between the two of them, before bursting out, "What?!"

"Who wins?" Endo insisted, annoyed.

"Oh, Sonic-dot-exe won, of course."

Mangle turned to her partner, smiling. "Ha! I knew it!"

"However," Kec continued, "on a different note, it showed that Slenderman can easily defeat Freddy Fazbear as well."

Freddy turned to them. "Wait, what?"

"You know," Marion interrupted, "I know a lot of people expect me to choose Slenderman, but I'm rather more intrigued at that Tails Doll, rather than anything. With it being a creepy toy being brought to life, it's a rather personal subject for me."

WDN84 nodded in approval. "I see. Thank you for your opinions, everyone! So, my next dare is still for everyone. I want you all to play every single game of Slender or Slenderman!"

Kec suddenly made a time out gesture. "Hold up! We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Yanagi asked grumpily from the side.

"Because there are, like, 30 games or so of Slender. Playing all of those would take forever! Instead, let's cut it to the five best games, and move on to the next game when everyone's died at least once."

Leon turned curiously to his brother. "How do you know which ones-"

Interrupting his brother, Kec listed, "Slender: The Eight Pages, Slender: The Nine Pages, Slender: The Arrival, Night Shadows, and Haunted Memories."

"Huh. That is a good list of games," WDN84 commented under her breath.

* * *

As soon as everyone was finished, which left quite a few of them traumatized, Kec went on, "Well, it seems like everyone had fun!"

"That wasn't fun! That scared everyone half to death!" Foxy argued.

"And that's what's so fun about it!" Yanagi added.

After Toy Freddy shouted a few choice words at his hosts, which Kec activated his shocker for, WDN84 continued with her dares. "Okay, next, here Chica!"

She tossed her a vial of some...green liquid, which she expertly caught. Chica looked up to the cloaked woman, and she gestured to it, saying, "Go ahead. Drink up!"

Chica smiled and said, "Okay!" She popped it open and chugged it down.

"You see, that'll give you at least an average intelligence, because of, well...you know." Suddenly, everyone was trained on Chica, seeing what would happen to her.

Suddenly, she said, "Mmm, green apple! Can I have more?"

The hosts fell over in an anime-style shock, while the other animatronics breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wh-Why didn't that work?" WDN84 asked, exasperated.

"Um, maybe because she's already plenty smart?" said Bonnie.

"And intelligence isn't necessarily the same thing as personality," Marion added. "I, personally, would know."

"Oh, okay," WDN84 said, sounding a bit guilty. "You know what? Here Chica!" She takes a cookbook out of some kind of hammerspace, and hands it to her. "This is a cookbook filled with over a thousand recipes! I hope you like it!"

Chica smiled at her. "Thank you! I'll put it with the one Kec and Leon got for me!" She then walked off to perform this task.

Yanagi walked up to the forefront. "Okay, while she's gone, I'll say the next dare! I want everyone who said yes to my queries from earlier to confess their love to Chica right now!"

Everyone looked extremely surprised. And while Foxy was breathing a sigh of relief, Bonnie literally started sweating bullets.

"Hey, Leon, could you clean those bullets on the floor over by Bonnie?" Kec asked.

Leon groaned. "Fine." He went to get a dustpan and broom and began to sweep up the metal.

Bonnie appeared stressed as he looked up to Yanagi. "But, you promised!"

"Yeah, that I wouldn't tell anyone! I never said you couldn't do it instead!" Yanagi wore a smug grin as Bonnie squirmed in place.

Suddenly, Chica appeared from out of the Kitchen and announced, "Done," before noticing the odd expressions on everyone's faces. "Hey, what's going on? Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

Bonnie gave one last pleading look to Yanagi, and she simply gestured to Chica. Bonnie sighed and walked up to her. "U-Um, Ch-Ch-Chica?"

The animatronic bird cocked her head. "Yes?"

"Um...I, er...um...have s-somthing to t-tell you."

Chica stared at Bonnie with unblinking eyes, unnerving the bunny even more.

"Um...I...uh..."

 _Punishment...Punishment...PUNISHMENT..._

WDN84 smacked Yanagi upside the head for whispering that at Bonnie, eliciting from her a loud "Ow!"

Bonnie gulped and said, "I, er...I love you...Chica."

Everyone simultaneously gasped, and Toy Chica exclaimed, "Oh, snap!"

"Knew it. Pay up." Leon told Kec, holding his hand out.

"Dang it! I thought for sure it'd be Foxy!" Kec complained, shelling out 20 dollars to his brother.

Chica, against everyone's expectations, smiled at him and said, "Oh, Bonnie. I love you, too!"

Everyone gasped again, with Yanagi saying, "Whaaat?"

Bonnie looked up at her, more surprised than anyone. "R-Really?"

"Yeah!" Chica exclaimed. "You're like the best big brother anyone could ask for!"

Everyone fell over out of grief. Chica looked on at everyone, confused. "Why did you guys fall down? Did everyone trip on something at the same time?"

Kec began to chuckle as he picked himself up. "Wow, even with supposedly enhanced intelligence, Bonnie still can't make it with Chica. Bummer. But, at least 'Foxica' still has a chance."

WDN84 sighed. "Maybe we need a larger dose of potion."

"Maybe we need to give her the whole vat," Yanagi suggested.

"Or, maybe we could stop trying to meddle with their personal lives," Leon intervened. "That's always an option."

Simultaneously, the other three said, "Meh."

WDN84 then went on. "Okay, well, it's done now! I wanted to see someone kissing by the end of this, but, whatever. My next dare is to...um, meet Moltres. Except, he already showed up a long time ago, so-"

"Hi, I'm Moltres!" the fire bird interrupted. "I know 23 different languages, I'm a Gemini, and I like warm hugs! _Very_ warm hugs! And lots of them!"

"...Okay. Thank you, Moltres." WDN84 said as Moltres went around and gave everyone hugs, while catching some of them on fire. Above the chorus of screaming, she continued, "My next and very last dare is for everyone..."

Suddenly, she appeared right in front of Freddy and shouted, "POKE FREDDY'S NOSE AT LEAST EIGHT TIMES!"

Freddy backed away from her, saying, "Hold on just a- Ack!" WDN84 started a major amount of nose squeakage, and those who weren't on fire also went on the assault.

While this was happening, Mike rushed in with a fire extinguisher in hand, and complained to himself, "How many fires can be set in one night?!" Then, he rushed over to put Toy Freddy out.

* * *

After all of the madness ended, WDN84 stood with Yanagi and Moltres in front of the portal they had come out of before and exclaimed, "Okay, we'll be going now! But, I'll be back for your ultra squeaky nose, Freddy!"

Freddy, who looked severely abused and slightly smoky, grumbled, "Don't hurry back."

WDN84 also turned to Kec. "Oh, and Kec?"

"Yes, Yuka?" Kec responded.

The white cloaked woman bent down and put her hand on Kec's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about IcyNirvana. I read his stories as well and I'm gonna miss him, but he shall live on, as long as we remember him."

Kec smiled lightly. "Thank you so much! I appreciate it. I'm sure if he had known you, he would've loved you, too! My only real regret is that I didn't get to know him as much as I wanted to when he was alive, but seeing people like you coming up and telling me about how much his stories meant to you, it makes me so glad that he had that kind of effect on people, and it makes me hope that I will as well."

WDN84 smiled at Kec and rose from her kneeling position. She looked to her two friends and said, "Let's go."

WDN84 went through first, followed by Yanagi. Moltres turned and said, "Bye, Chica! I'll be back for some more awesome pizzas soon!" Then, he, too, went into the portal, and it immediately closed behind the bird.

"Well, that was nice," Leon said.

The purple lizard looked at his brother, who had a very solemn look on his face. "Hey, you okay, bro?"

Kec looked at his brother and smiled. "Yeah. I'm just...I still miss him, you know?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah, I get'cha. But, you have a game to finish, right."

Kec shuffled and rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears that were beginning to form. "Yeah, of course." Kec turned around towards the others. "Right! Now, for our next set of dares! This comes from **akatsuki-espada10**! The first dare goes to Goldie!"

Kec came up and whispered the dare into his ear. "Hm, seems simple enough. I'll be back."

Immediately when he disappeared, Marion shuddered. "Where's my music?" he asked hastily, and he flew over to the Prize Corner.

"Where's my music box?! Who took it?!" Marion demanded, glaring at everyone.

"Well, that didn't take long." Foxy muttered.

"Erm, you might try looking for Goldie. I think I saw him appear over there for a second."

Marion growled. "Fredbear! Come back with my music box!" He flew out the double doors, and suddenly, the room was silent."

"Um...what do you think is-" Bonnie started, but was soon interrupted by loud sounds of banging and crashing. Suddenly, Goldie appeared in the middle of the Party Room, and Marion returned from the double doors, jumping at him while screeching his animatronic yell. They soon fell in a pile on the floor, and were struggling against each other.

"Geez!" Chica exclaimed. "Why are they fighting each other like that?"

"Aye, it's just a music box." Foxy agreed. "He could just ask for it back."

Freddy looked at the two of them. "You guys are really in no position to say that."

Bonnie looked at Kec. "Aren't you going to do something about this?"

Kec shrugged. "Eh, they'll figure it out."

Finally, Toy Bonnie and Freddy had to go over and pull them apart. After the two of them (but mostly Marion) had calmed down, GF quickly returned Marion's music box.

"Look, I'm sorry, Marionette. I was dared to do that, okay?" GF tried to explain.

Marion sighed. "Fine, but that still doesn't win you any points with me."

GF rolled his eyes, and decided to leave it at that.

"Geez! Look at the mess you two made!" Freddy commented.

"Good point, Fred! So, now, you get to clean it all up!"

"What?! I'm not cleaning this mess!" Freddy argued.

Kec chuckled and held up his tablet. "Maybe I should use some 'electro-motivation,' huh?"

Freddy leaned away from him, and finally said, "...Fine. Let me grab the broom."

* * *

Freddy groaned in exhaustion. "Done!"

Leon looked around the room and said, "Well, it's not perfect, but it's better than it was before."

Kec smiled. "Okay, my next dare is for Bonnie, Foxy and Toy Bonnie. Make a huge mess!"

"Okay!" Foxy exclaimed. He immediately turned over his chair and ran off to trash the place. Bonnie, both new and old, went off to follow him at a more calmer pace.

"Hey! I just cleaned this place!" Freddy complained.

"Exactly! That was the dare!" Kec said with a huge smile on his face. Freddy was about to run up and strangle the smug lizard, when GF grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the ground.

"Smart move." Kec said, matter-of-factly.

A few minutes later, the restaurant was a wreck. There were tables flipped over, party hats scattered across the floor and huge scrawls on the walls. The two Bonnie's were sitting there, quietly as the chaos ensued.

"Wow. Foxy is literally a one-man, er, fox tornado." Toy Bonnie commented to his counterpart.

Bonnie shrugged. "That's what happens when you let him loose to cause whatever carnage he wants. He gets really excitable sometimes."

Freddy looked back at his hosts. "So, who has to clean this up?"

"Oh, I've got the Reset Sphere, so I can make it like it was before." Kec explained.

"What?!" Freddy shouted at him. "Then why'd you make me clean all of that?!"

"To make the dare applicable."

Freddy groaned and rubbed his temples, though that did little good for him, being made of metal and all.

"Anyway, BOOP!" Kec pressed the button and suddenly everything was back to the way it was before.

"Aw," Foxy whimpered, "But, I never get to do stuff like that!"

"Um, well, take it this way, Foxy," Leon tried to explain to the fox. "Now, with the Reset Sphere, you can make mayhem and chaos all you want, with little to no consequences."

Foxy looked up at him. "Really. Neat, I like that!"

Kec looked down at his tablet. "The next dare is for Balloon Boy. 'I dare BB to take Freddy's hat and hide it from him.'"

Freddy snickered at that. Kec looked at him and queried, "What're you so cheerful about?"

Freddy shook his head in disbelief. "The fact is, my hat is similar in nature to Foxy's eyepatch. Meaning, it literally can't be removed from my head."

"...Then, where is it?" Kec asked.

"What're you talking about?" Freddy felt around on his head, and noticed his hat wasn't there anymore. "What the- My hat!"

"Wow, I didn't know Balloon Boy was such a master thief." Leon commented quietly while Freddy left to scour the restaurant for BB.

Marion nodded. "But, of course. Why do you think he's able to steal the batteries from the night guard's flashlight, and disable the adjoining lights, all at the same time? When he wants to, Balloon Boy can move faster than the eye can see."

"Wow! That's both creepy and impressive!" Kec exclaimed. "Okay, so, the next dare is...involving Freddy again. Wow, Mr. Espada _really_ likes Freddy."

Freddy groaned. "I'm kind of busy right now. Can it wait?"

"Eh, you can do it while you're looking for your missing hat." Kec looked at his tablet and read, "'I dare Freddy give Mike a hug.'"

Freddy froze in place, startled. "What?!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Everyone heard Mike yell from the Office.

"Nope! That's the dare! Good luck, Freddy!"

The brown bear turned around and sighed. "How will he even stay still long enough for me to do that?"

"Your problem. Deal with it." Toy Freddy replied in the snarkiest way he could.

Freddy leered at his Toy counterpart, but quickly left to get the dare over with.

Mike was sitting in his chair, his mask on, yelling at Freddy to, "Go away! Leave me alone!"

Freddy sighed. "Let's just get this over with, Mike. I need to look for my hat."

"Oh, you mean this hat?" Mike held up Freddy's black bowler hat.

Freddy gawked at the hat that Mike was holding. "H-How did you get that?"

Mike shrugged. "I found it hanging on the wall."

"Can I have it back?"

Mike froze in his chair. "W-Will you kill me if I try?"

Freddy sighed. "No, I won't. Technically, I'm not even allowed to, so you have nothing to worry about."

Mike still very unsure, slowly got out of his chair and walked over to Freddy. "Suddenly, the animatronic grabbed Mike and held him in a very awkward embrace that lasted only the better part of two seconds.

Mike struggled out of Freddy's grip, and Freddy sighed, looking defeated. "Sorry, I had to. The dares, and all." He swiped his hat from Mike's hand and said, "Anyway, see ya!"

As Freddy sauntered down the hall, Mike walked back to his chair and sat down, sighing heavily. Suddenly, he heard laughter and saw Balloon Boy out of the corner of his eye, standing behind him. "Oh, boy," he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Freddy came back through the double doors, looking peeved. "So, is that it?"

"Not quite yet." Kec answered. "There's one more dare in this set. And, surprise surprise, it's for you. 'I dare Freddy to make pizza for everyone.'"

Freddy arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Oh, I can manage that! Plus, this'll disprove Goldie's theory from last time we talked about my cooking." And just like that, Freddy walked right into the kitchen and got started.

Foxy leaned over to GF. "I bet you 10 dollars that he'll burn the place down."

GF chuckled. "And I'll bet you 20 that he'll flood the place."

Foxy appeared surprised. "You're really upping the ante on me?"

GF smiled. "With Freddy in the kitchen, disaster is bound to follow. Trust me."

* * *

"Pizza's done!" Freddy announced from the kitchen.

As the place was neither burning nor underwater, both GF and Foxy decided now to cancel their bet.

"Huh. I seriously thought that that would go much worse!" GF said quietly.

Suddenly, Freddy emerged from the Kitchen, holding a steaming pizza in his hand. He walked over and set the pizza down in front of his friends. "Bon appetit!" Freddy exclaimed.

The animatronics looked amongst each other, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Chica decided to be the one to break the ice, or rather, the pizza, in this case. She took a slice of pizza up and chomped on the end, leaving a big gap at the end.

The animatronics stared at her as she looked back, smiling. Then, she collapsed on the floor, groaning.

"Chica!" Bonnie and Foxy cried out as they both rushed to her side, the others watching on with a concerned look on their face.

"Owie! My stomach hurts!" Chica moaned.

GF glared at Freddy. "So, shall we mark this as the time you poisoned Chica with your pizza?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Freddy complained in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, dear." Kec mumbled to himself. "Um, Leon? Do you know how to help her?"

Leon sighed. "Yeah, I think I know an herbal remedy. Foxy, Bonnie, help get Chica back into the Kitchen!"

Too concerned to argue, the picked her up together, slinging either arm over their shoulders, and proceeded to the Kitchen, with Leon following close behind.

"Gee, I hope she'll be alright." Toy Chica said with concern in her voice.

"She'll be fine. Trust me, when it comes to caretaking over one's idiotic actions, my brother's a champ!" Kec assured her.

"Hey!" Freddy complained.

"Hush, you!" Kec snapped, and he tapped on his tablet which sent Freddy spasming on the floor. It was obvious that he wasn't in a good mood anymore.

"Okay, while Leon's doing that, here's the final thing from this set! This is for Marion. Have you met the animatronics from Sister Location and, if so, what so you think of them? Also, did you know that Afton specifically built them to kill children, until it backfired on him?"

Marion thought about it for a minute. "Okay, I'll answer those questions in order. One, yes, I am aware of Circus Baby and the rest of her Funtime friends. Two, I think they're a little bit more...dangerous than everyone else, in my opinion. Mostly because they're subjugated to intense pain every day.

"And third, that is merely speculation at this point. While, yes, they do seem to be built for the active capture of children, as Baby and Funtime Freddy are prime examples of this, they aren't necessarily built for killing children. Also, I'm actually under the belief that it was Afton's son, Michael, that fell to the animatronics there, not Afton himself. So, that discredits that just a tad."

Kec nodded in approval. "Pretty good insight, Marion. And, that's all from this darer!"

Suddenly, Leon emerged from the Kitchen, with Bonnie and Foxy in tow. "Okay, I think she'll be better in no time," Leon announced to everyone. "She was just feeling a little queasy from the bad pizza."

Kec breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good! I was gonna utterly destroy Freddy for hurting Chica if it was any worse than that."

Freddy groaned and picked himself up. "Hey. Come on! At least I didn't but the restaurant down this time."

Kec rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll give you that, I guess. Anyway, our last set comes from **Clare Gunderson**! Really, this is only one thing, but it's probably the hottest thing in this entire chapter! Even hotter than Bonnie's, er, confession earlier."

Foxy grumbled. "Fine. What is it?"

"Yeah, I'm getting bored." Endo agreed.

Kec smiled. "The last dare is, and I quote, 'I dare Mangle to kiss Foxy!'"

And, just like every other romantic-style dare in this stupid chapter, both Foxy and Mangle froze in place. They slowly turned to each other, both of them sweating bullets at this point.

"Leon!" Kec called.

"On it!" Leon replied, already at work sweeping up the bullets.

Kec then turned back to the two. "Well? We're all waiting on you two!"

Foxy turned to her. "So, er, shall we..."

Suddenly, Mangle crawled up to the ceiling, and swung down with precise aim to plant a kiss on Foxy's lips, Spiderman-style. She then swung back up to the ceiling and crawled away through the vents.

"Oh!" Kec said, simply stunned. "I, er, didn't expect her to do it like that!"

"Was there a proper way that she _should_ have done it?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Well, I mean, um..." Kec was literally at a loss for words at this point.

"Well, I mean, that could've been Endo who was controlling her. He could've made her do it." GF said.

Foxy, who was still standing there, shell-shocked, was suddenly broken from his reverie by Golden Freddy's comments, and he said decidedly, "I'm going to go find her, just to be sure." He then ran off down the hall in the same direction Mangle had fled.

Kec breathed a heavy exhale. "Well, this was intense! We need more chapters like this!"

"I doubt that," Bonnie said, simply.

"Anyhow, that's all we have time for! It's almost six, and if we have enough time, I wanna arrange that Slenderman-Marionette meeting we were talking about earlier. So, for now, see you guys!"

Suddenly, Kec pulled out a black object from out of literally nowhere. He threw it on the ground, where it melded into the wood below him, and he grabbed Leon and jumped into this blackness with his brother in tow. The black object then consumed itself until it had left no trace that it was even there.

"Um, was that an ACME black hole like in the Looney Tunes?" Toy Chica asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was," Freddy confirmed. "Boy, Pokémon are weird."

* * *

Back in the Parts & Service Room, Bonnie had laid down to power off, since he was the first on there, when Chica suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, um, hi Chica!" Bonnie said, pushing himself up a little.

Chica walked over and sat down right next to him. "I know what you meant," she suddenly blurted out.

Bonnie turned to her. "Really? A-About what?"

She traced a finger across the black and white checkered floor. "When you said that...you loved me."

Bonnie nearly gasped, but he kept himself together and said, "Yeah? What d-did I mean, then?"

Chica sighed happily and rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder, causing the slightest flinch from him. "I'm...not sure if I feel exactly like you do. But, I really like you, too!"

Bonnie exhaled in relief and leaned towards her as well. "Well then, I'd like to say that I really like you, just as much as I hope you really like me."

Chica smiled and closed her eyes, powering off. Soon, Bonnie followed behind, leaving the two of them leaning against each other in silent harmony.

* * *

Kec: "Ah, nothing like romance between a common shipping pair to make a story great!"

Leon: "You mean Bonnie and Chica, or Foxy and Mangle?"

Kec: "Eh, both. I'm just plain really happy about this chapter!"

Leon: "Why?"

Kec: "Well, for one, this one is much shorter than the last chapters, so it was much easier to write. And, two, it just seemed funnier, and that's what I was going for! Plus, a little bit of romance action never hurt anyone."

Leon: "Yeah, most of the time. So, how about 'dem reviews?"

Kec: *looks annoyed* "Yes, of course. So, let me try to say this again, since I noticed quite a bit of it since the last time I uploaded a chapter. One, if you have a FanFiction account, please, by Arceus' smashable windows, submit your dares through PM! Otherwise, I'll just ignore you, and even send you a PM telling you so. And if you're a guest, you may do it through the reviews, but if I'm not impressed with you, not only will you be ignored, but I'll delete your, quote unquote, 'reviews.'"

Leon: "Yeah, while we normally don't highlight these stupid guest reviews, because that just brings these dumb things to the spotlight, there's one that we just have to point out, since there'd be no way it would ever happen, even if it was sent through the PMs by a registered user."

Kec: *nods* "Yes. This guest review requested that I 'should put in an Eevee named Tiny for the rest of the book."

Leon: "Now, not only is that not the least bit descriptive, meaning Kec would have no idea what to do with that, but, as Kec said a few chapters ago when he was talking about OCs, they can visit, but _**OCs do not stay!**_ It's just common sense."

Kec: "Yeah. If I just started adding new characters out of my own whimsy, it'd be chaos, and it would eventually decrease the quality of this story. Sooo, no."

Leon: "Oh, and Kec actually wants to know how everybody's Christmas was, since his was one of the best in recent years!"

Kec: *laughs heartily* "Yeah! This year, I got a lot of awesome things! For one, as I'm writing this, I'm sitting next to my new Foxy plush that my brother got me! (It's never going in my closet, by the way.) I also finally got both LEGO Dimensions and Super Smash Bros for my Wii U! I got other titles like Rayman Legends, LoZ: Wind Waker HD and Guitar Hero: Live, but I haven't really had ample time to try them yet."

Leon: *clears throat very loudly* "Um, aren't you forgetting something? Something that's very _very_ important?"

Kec: *sighs* "I was just getting to that, bro. And while the Wii U selection was very good, the most important thing that I got this year (last year?) was Pokémon Moon! (My IRL brother got Pokémon Sun, so we have both.) Now, I haven't started the game yet, but I'm currently fighting myself over whether or not I want Rowlet or Popplio for my starter. (Probably the former, since I just absolutely adore Flying types!)

Leon: "But, Decidueye is a Grass/Ghost type!"

Kec: *looks crestfallen* "I know..." *goes over to the corner and cries about Decidueye's typing*

Leon: "...Well, anyway, that's all for today! If you wanna see anymore of these silly shenanigans at Freddy's, then be sure to stay tuned! And as we said before, tell us about your holiday! We'd love to hear if your Christmases were just as great as Kec's!"

Kec: "Oh, yeah! I forgot to say this, but for the next one or two chapters, I'm going to be absent."

Leon: "What?! Where are you going?"

Kec: "...Somewhere important."

Leon: "That doesn't say-"

Kec: "So, yeah, that's all I have to say. So, until next time, stay tuned to see what happens! Bye!"

Leon: "Hey! Don't leave it off like that! Hey, where are you going? **KEC!** "

* * *

P.S., Since I'm doing a whole lot of stories at once, I figured I'd tell everyone about my new poll! Basically, I wanna know which of my stories rock, and which of them stink! You can go to my profile, and the poll will be at the top of my page. Then, you can choose up to three stories, and the more votes a story gets, the more likely it'll be updated. So, please vote, so I can focus on the stories that really matter, and get them all to you as soon as I can!


End file.
